Before (Permanently Ded (Rewrite is up))
by AriTheDoggo
Summary: The Calamity is approaching, and the champions are preparing for battle. However, the princess continues searching desperately for her powers, and it doesn't help that the stoic and silent champion has been assigned as her appointed knight. Meanwhile, a certain boy begins to drown in his own doubts and insecurities... can his loved ones save him from self destruction? Pre-BoTW
1. Prologue: The Champions' Ballad

_**Prologue: The Champions' Ballad**_

"...Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon."

Zelda sighed inwardly. She would've done so out loud, but that would've caused Urbosa to investigate…

"Hmph." Zelda drew her gaze away from the slate to see Revali before her. "This is the Sheikah Slate, eh?" Zelda could feel Urbosa and Mipha looking over her shoulder as Revali pulled the slate from her hands.

Zelda cleared her throat. "It is. Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we've yet to decipher all of its secrets."

Revali passed it over to Mipha, who turned it over in her hands curiously. Urbosa leaned in, a smile playing across her lips. "The princess showed me something strange recently. Somehow it can create true to life images."

Mipha looked up at her curiously before returning her gaze to the slate. "Oh, wow." She said softly, awe in her voice. She looked up at Zelda. "I would love to see it."

"Um, Princess…" Zelda smiled, and Mipha continued. "May I ask a special favor of you?" Mipha cast her gaze towards Link and Daruk, who were listening silently in the background. "Perhaps we could do one of these true to life images with… all of us?"

Zelda glanced warily at Urbosa before turning back to Mipha and nodding. "Of course."

* * *

They called for Purah, one of the sheikah experts on the slate, to take the picture. The researcher agreed quite enthusiastically.

The Champions stood side by side in front of the sheikah woman. "Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate, everyone!"

Daruk stood in the back, standing tall above the others. "Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain!" Purah chuckled.

Daruk blinked, looking bashful, before crouching down.

"What's with the glum face, Princess?" Purah cooed. Zelda blinked. _I wasn't_ trying _to look glum._ Zelda felt a tap on her shoulder before looking up at Urbosa. The gerudo woman gave her a reassuring smile.

Zelda sighed and turned back to Purah, trying her best to smile.

"Revali, move your tail closer to the group!" Zelda glanced at Revali, who was standing confidently, facing away from the others.

"Ugh, fine." Revali turned and resumed his confident stance.

"Mipha, you look so tense!" Purah gasped. Zelda turned. Wow, Mipha _did_ look tense. Really, _really_ tense. "Deep breaths, okay?"

"Right…" Mipha relaxed her shoulders and breathed in deeply.

"Perfect!" Purah smiled. "Just like that! Smiiiile…"

Just then, Zelda felt the wind whoosh behind her. "Click, snap!" Purah sang.

Zelda yelped as Daruk's arms crushed them all in a bone-breaking hug. She felt that knight crash into her on one side, Revali and Urbosa into the other. Poor Mipha was flung out in the front from the impact.

After that, everyone stood and brushed themselves off. Zelda looked at Purah to see her snickering.

"Purah? What is it?" Zelda walked over and peered over Purah's shoulder.

 _Oh. Of course._ Zelda internally face palmed. Instead she managed a sigh of exasperation.

Purah doubled over in laughter.

* * *

 **Hi there! I'm Ari! This is my first story, so there may be a few mistakes. I try to take care of those, but everyone misses something sometimes. Review! If this is liked, then I will continue! Thank you for your time! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Silence

_**Chapter 1: Silence**_

The only sound was the clop of horse hooves. Zelda was going to speak with Revali in Rito Village about Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

She heard the horse behind her snort. Zelda sighed as quietly as possible as she looked back to see that ridiculous, almighty Hylian Champion.

"Why so quiet?" Zelda asked. The knight merely blinked at her, his face blank. "Are you a mute?"

"No." Zelda blinked at the champion in surprise. His voice was quiet and slightly hoarse, most likely due to his continued silence.

Zelda shook it off. She wanted answers. "Then why don't you speak? Your voice isn't annoyingly high-pitched or squeaky in the slightest."

Sir Link remained silent, his face as blank as a piece of parchment. However, what Zelda did not notice was the slight twitch at the corners of his lips.

She sighed and turned back forward. That stoic knight was going to be the death of her. So much for being her appointed knight.

The sky was a canvas of orange and gold when Zelda heard a thump from behind her. She turned her head to see the knight unloading bags from his horse.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, dismounting her own horse and grabbing the reins. _Don't you dare try anything._ She scolded her horse internally.

The knight turned his piercing blue eyes towards her. He grunted and held up a bundle of firewood.

Zelda huffed. "Why rest? We need to get to the Rito."

The knight dropped the pile onto the ground with a grunt. "I have my orders. Why don't you follow yours?"

Zelda blinked. What could he possibly be talking-

The knight straightened. "By that I mean the orders from Lady Impa. We are to rest every night unless the situation calls for otherwise."

Zelda blinked again. That was the most the hero had ever said to her. "I suppose I must've forgotten." Zelda huffed, pulling her own equipment off of her steed, Storm, who snorted at that. He really didn't like her.

Zelda glanced at the knight out of the corner of her eye. _Neither_ of them did.

The knight grasped the reins of the horses and led them away. Zelda could care less about where he took them, so long he wasn't beating them.

But _nooo._ The Hylian Champion was completely and absolutely _perfect,_ nothing like the failure of a princess that she was. He could do no wrong! How silly of Zelda to even suggest such a thing!

If only she knew.

The champion returned, and Zelda spotted the horses in the background. They weren't running off or anything, only grazing. The knight must have tied them.

Zelda's stomach rumbled.

"Excuse me, Sir Link, but what will we be eating?" She asked as politely as she could to someone she despised.

The knight looked at her and raised a pouch he was holding before returning to the lump of wood. It was going to take him a long time, so Zelda might as well-

Zelda nearly choked as a flame suddenly flickered from the wood. He was already finished?

The knight pulled an apple from the leather pouch before handing it to Zelda. She ignored the hero, instead peeking into the bag.

Inside was some beautiful bread, baked fresh that morning if Zelda was correct. The cooks had outdone themselves this time. There was also some dried meat and, of course, a few apples.

Zelda had dug in before glancing at the hero. All he had retrieved was a measly apple, and though it was easily the largest in the bag, it still wasn't a full meal.

The smell of bread filled Zelda's nose. Her mouth watered, her stomach rumbling from the long ride.

Well, his loss. Zelda would leave something in there for him. He'd be _fine._

* * *

"Princess Zelda." Revali greeted from the Rito Stable. "It brings me joy to see that you and your…" Revali glanced at the other champion. "... _knight_ have made it safely."

Zelda dipped her head. "Thank you, Revali." She said gratefully. "Are we staying here at the stable's inn?"

Revali nodded. "We have reserved only the best for you, Princess." Revali turned his head to the knight. "And you may have one of the smaller rooms."

Zelda observed the knight to see his reaction, but there was nothing, nothing at all but a slight nod in response.

Zelda shook it off and turned to Revali. "When will we be seeing the Divine Beast?" She asked, attempting to keep her excitement hidden. Why, what princess would be interested in the ancient technologies?

Well, Zelda would, of course. One could even argue that Mipha was also interested, as she had become the Zora Champion.

"Tomorrow morning if you wish, Princess." Revali replied. However, Zelda did not miss the glare he threw his fellow champion. What was going on between those two? Zelda glanced at the hero, who was as blank and silent as ever, standing tall and imposing. Perhaps she should eavesdrop on them while they were alone.

"That would be lovely, Revali." Zelda said with a hesitant smile.

* * *

 **Oooh, Zelda is thinking about eavesdropping? Naughty girl. I still think my chapters are too short. Oh well. It could be a lot worse, am I right?**

 **I think I want to change the title for this story, because it isn't the most... _original_. I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Replies:**

 **that*word*fool (sorry, I don't like bad words, because I'm weird like that...): Thank you! I appreciate your comment! I really do love it when people give me feedback, even if it's about little mistakes. I will definitely keep going if people like it!**

 **I've already started writing chapters further ahead, but I still need to proofread and all that good stuff. I've already found small mistakes in my first chapter, so don't hesitate to tell me if you notice one!**


	3. Chapter 2: Eavesdropping

_**Chapter 2: Eavesdropping**_

Her knight had gone off, having been sent for by Revali. It was the perfect time to spy on them.

It wasn't like she was doing it because she wanted to listen to their private conversations! Well, yes, she _was_. But she was doing it to figure out where the friction between them had come from. It was important for a princess to know what was happening between her champions, wasn't it?

* * *

Zelda walked around, trying to find them. It wasn't hard- the Hylian Champion's blue tunic stood out against the light brown wood of the platform. She had dodged behind a wooden support just in time to see Revali soar upward.

She had seen the rito do so before, but it seemed he was trying to impress his fellow champion. He landed with a flourish, onto the fence of the platform, but when he stood the hylian was as blank as ever. Zelda could tell, even when facing the knight's back, as Revali's smirk shrank a bit smaller.

"Impressive, I know." Revali said smugly, folding his wings. He hid his previous disappointment well. "Very few can achieve a mastery of sky."

Revali raised his wing. "Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." He stated, waving his wing to imitate the manner of which he took off. "It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." The rito looked smugly at the Hylian Champion, but his smirk died a bit once again. Still stoic, I see. Zelda bit her lip.

"With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon." Revali waved his wings at this, as if presenting the answer to everything.

"Now then," The Rito Champion said, leaping down from the fence. "My ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…" He strutted around Sir Link, before turning to rest at the knight's side and laying a wing on the hero's shoulder.

"But let's not- pardon me for being so blunt- let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito." Revali said, not meeting the knight's eyes.

The rito removed his wing from the Hylian Champion's shoulder and stalked around him. tapping his wing to his beak. "Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you."

The knight remained blank and followed the rito champion with his piercing gaze. Revali pointed at the hero in an accusing manner. "All because you happen to have that little darkness sealing sword on your back."

The rito turned and clutched his wing into a fist. "I mean, it's just… asinine."

Zelda gaped at them from her hiding place. Revali knew the legends. It wasn't like they could change them just so he could be the hero!

Then again… That hero was nothing but a big headed, egotistical warrior. He was probably from a family of minor nobles, and he was in this to get more riches and glory than ever. Zelda would _definitely_ prefer Revali. At least _he_ spoke his mind!

"Unless…" Revali glanced at the knight out of the corner of his eye. "...You think you can prove me wrong?"

That's when Revali quite literally got in the knight's face. "Maybe we should settle this one on one?"

The knight remained silent. "But where...?" Revali turned and placed a wing to his beak as if deep in thought. Then he turned to the Hylian Champion and rose his wing triumphantly. "Oh, I know!" He whirled around and pointed to the sky with a flourish, where Vah Medoh was passing overhead. "How about up there?"

Then Revali let his wing fall and turned to the Hylian Champion, chuckling as if something was quite humorous about this. "Oh, you must pardon me!" The rito continued pacing, gesturing with his wings as he spoke. "I forgot that you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own." Revali turned and flung his wings out, looking at the hero over his shoulder.

Then the rito shot into the sky right in front of the knight, causing him to take on a sturdier stance.

The wind barely carried Revali's words. "Good luck sealing the darkness!" He laughed as he soared to the Divine Beast.

Well that was… rude. Zelda huffed. She went to look at the knight, and was surprised to see some of his demeanor melt away.

Instead of standing confidently, as he usually did, the knight's posture sagged momentarily. Then, as suddenly as he had shifted, he jolted and stood straight once again, looking around as if alarmed.

What is up with him? Zelda shook her head. I suppose Revali was right, but that doesn't mean he can be so blunt.

All that knight had to do was pull a sword. Nothing more. Everything, handed to him on a silver platter.

Zelda shook her thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that knight. She had a rito elder to meet with.

* * *

 **Hmm... I think this chapter could use some more work, so do leave suggestions for how I could possibly make it run smoother.**

 **Next chapter has _lots_ of surprises in store! I'm writing ahead, and I decided that I am going to shift some of the memories a bit so that they make a bit more sense. I also, like pretty much every fan fiction on Pre-BOTW, will be adding a few OCs and new events to keep it interesting. **

**So, like I have said before, please review! I love feedback, and motivation is very important when writing a story! I have a few other Zelda fan fictions (not on this site), and I kind of gave up on them due to lack of motivation and inspiration. So if people would like that, then I would gladly try to take them up again.**

 **Phew! That's a lot of words! Now I'll do replies!**

 **SoundMusicion60: Hello to you, too! Thank you! Like I said earlier in this Author's Note, your review is really helping to motivate me, so I appreciate it! I will _totally_ keep it up if it brings happiness to others!**


	4. Chapter 3: Colorless Mask

_**Chapter 3: Colorless Mask**_

Link nearly choked when he realized his mask had fallen. What if someone had seen him? To know that, on the inside, the great Hylian Champion was weak enough to let a few small insults get to him?

 _It's not like I_ wanted _this stupid sword!_ He wanted to scream at Revali and the skies. _Why me?!_

If Impa had heard him, then she would've scolded him… again. Link would rather face a legendary Gold Lynel. Or the Calamity. All of them were absolutely terrifying. Maybe if they had them all get together, Impa could stop the Calamity before it killed everyone. That way, Link wouldn't have to-

No. Impossible. Besides, he couldn't allow his loved ones to perish because he was too much of a coward.

"Sir Link?" Link blinked and realized that he had found the princess. He bowed slightly before resuming his stance.

The princess looked a bit uncomfortable. Had he done something wrong? "It is time for my meeting with Elder Komali. We should depart soon." Link nodded and followed her.

Huh. Actually acknowledging his existence. That was new. Then again, she would probably go back to ignoring him again. Link almost forgot he was supposed to be a blank-faced Calamity killer and barely stopped himself from shrugging.

Well, being completely ignored was better than what he was used to. He suppressed a shiver. _Blank. No emotions._

 _"Master Link, this approach could cause negative results in the future."_ Link internally sighed.

 _It is better for one to suffer than a kingdom to lose its hope._ He replied silently. _Isn't that r_ _ight, Fi?_

There came no reply within his mind for a moment. He glanced ahead and saw the princess making her way up some more stairs and followed.

 _"I suppose so, Master Link."_ Fi finally responded. _"However, what will the kingdom do when its hero becomes broken from the inside?"_

This time it was even harder not to sigh. _That's why I won't break._

 _Blank. Emotionless. Strong._

Oh no. He smelled food. This was going to be harder than he thought. _Come on, Link! Stay strong! You can eat as much as you want when the princess is in bed, and no one can see you 'inhaling' your food, as Impa says._

"Ah, Princess! Come, sit down!"

They entered the room of the Elder, where the brown-feathered rito sat in wait beside his beautiful white feathered wife. In front of him was… a table with food. More specifically a meat and seafood fry, and by the smell, with spicy Gerudo spices.

Link refused to give in. _No, don't lick your lips! You can probably have some. Just eat slower… Oh, wait, I'm guarding the princess… I'll just stand…_ Link walked to a corner of the room and turned back to the table, attempting to stand strong and firm. _...Right here._

 _...I'm not taking any chances._

The Elder's wife cleared her throat. "Hello, Princess Zelda! I'm Medli, and I expect you have met _Elder_ Komali!" She smiled cheekily.

The elder groaned. He put a wing over the side of his beak and whispered, albeit not so quietly, "She makes fun of me for being old even though she's older."

Princess Zelda laughed lightly. "Well, I must say, both of you look quite youthful for your age."

Both of the rito laughed. "You flatter me, Princess." The elder smiled.

Link tried not to look at the food. Really, he did. But his eyes were betraying him. They kept on flicking their way back!

Link finally managed to find a place to focus in the room- The wall. Those sure were pretty feathers. And that picture! That rito child with them looked a lot like Medli. Perhaps their daughter?

"...Right, Sir Link?" The princess said sweetly.

Link looked at them to see them all looking at him expectantly. Uh… what had they been talking about again?

Oh, the princess had said _'This food truly smells delicious. Isn't that right, Sir Link?'_

Ugh, why did the topic have to be food?

Link nodded, carefully keeping his face blank. _Blank. Calm. Emotionless…. Mmm, that food really does smell good…_

They all turned back to each other, and Link- _internally!_ \- sighed in relief.

"Dig in, Princess!" Medli said with a smile as she loaded some of the fish onto her plate. Link felt his mouth begin to water. _No! You know how you get with food! No eating in front of people! No, no, no, no, n-!_

"I hope you don't mind if it's a bit spicy." Komali warned. "We used only the best Gerudo spices."

 _Hah! I knew it! Wait, no, stop thinking about food. No! Stop it! Stop thinking about food! I'm warning you- er, me! No. Food._

"Oh, that's completely fine!" The princess laughed. _Wait, what were they talking about again?_ "Chief Urbosa always has the cooks use those spices on her food when she's at the castle, and I have often sampled it."

Komali nodded approvingly. "Well then, you ought to be fine! Have as much as you'd like." He turned his eyes to Link. Uh oh. Please don't ask me, please, please don't ask me. I might say yes! "Would you like some as well, Sir Link?"

Link mulled it over for a moment. _Well, it couldn't hurt-_

 _No. Food. Your cover will fall. They'll think the fate of Hyrule is in the hands of a child!_

 _I am never…_ never!... _going to show it. Don't let them see._

He continued to hesitate, and somehow it must've showed in his face. "Don't worry, Sir Link. You can't refuse to eat just because you are on duty! Please, do join us."

Link sighed- internally! - and sat down at the empty chair beside the rito elder. He looked at the princess, who instead of looking annoyed, looked puzzled. _Oh well._

 _...BAD LINK!_

"Well, don't be shy, Sir Link!" The rito elder laughed. "Go on and have some! We have plenty more." He said, gesturing to the food with a brown feathered wing.

Link hesitated before grabbing one of the smallest pieces. The less on his plate, the easier not to blow his cover.

Komali looked slightly disappointed, but then turned back to the princess with his previous, cheerful demeanor. "So, how is the king?"

"Oh, well, he is doing fine, I suppose." The princess said. Link couldn't see her face, too busy trying to eat his food as _slowly_ as he could- which still wasn't very slow in comparison to the others in the room. However, he could tell that she must've felt a bit saddened to have the topic of her father brought up.

"Ah…" The elder said slightly uncomfortably. "Oh, there's Revali!" He said quickly.

Link looked up from his food to see the blue-feathered champion stride in, tall and proud. He could've sworn that the rito was sneering at him.

"Sit down, Revali! We were just starting to eat!" Medli said with a smile.

 _Or trying not to eat_. Link thought as he ate another small bite. _How do people eat like this all the time? You have to take big bites, so you can taste the rich flavor better!_

Well, it still tasted good. Good enough that Link had to concentrate on not breaking down his mask with a sledgehammer, which would cause him to drool all over it and shove as much as he could down his throat.

 _...I'm going insane, aren't I?_

 _"No, you are not, Master Link."_ Fi replied within his mind. _"You are simply fighting back what is your true personality."_

 _We already talked about this, Fi._ Link nearly sighed out loud. Instead, he shoved a piece of fish- at least two times larger than any of the other bites he had taken- into his mouth.

Oops. At least it wasn't too big. Everyone else was focused on their own conversations, so Link had no reason to worry about being discovered ...Right?

Link pulled another piece of meat onto his plate as discreetly as possible.

If anyone noticed the food on the knight's plate disappearing with great speed, they did not comment.

* * *

 **Sudden Link POV! Yay!  
**

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted to put in his point of view, but then _this_ became a thing and I just couldn't pass up this wonderful chapter opportunity! It really was a lot of fun to write about.**

 **No replies, because there were no new reviews. Please do review! I need ideas as to what to include later on, because I only have a vague picture of what I want. I know what I want to happen, but I still need events to lead up to those things.**

 **So review! Like I have said before, reviews are also really good sources of motivation!**

 **Thank you for reading this nonsense, and farewell until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cool Safflina

_**Chapter 4: Cool Safflina**_

Zelda had walked around the Divine Beast (Revali had landed it so that she could board) until about noon. Then Revali had landed it again, and brought her to her knight. Sir Link had had the horses ready (they seemed strangely content), as well as their provisions for the trip back to the castle.

Sir Link was _completely_ silent, leaving Zelda _completely_ bored out of her mind. She'd probably be far more interested if she was allowed to stop and look at all these plants. She could collect them, and possibly experiment with their different effects.

That's when Zelda got an idea. She stopped her horse and turned to look at the knight.

His eyes were narrowed and his ears nearly twitching.

"Sir Link, there is nothing to worry about." Zelda said calmly. "I simply wanted to collect some of these specimens for an experiment." She dismounted her horse and looked around the ground.

 _Here's some… what is this one called? I haven't seen it before._

Zelda picked a few stems of the purple flowered plant. She examined it, trying to remember which book she had seen it in.

She turned her head when she heard the knight grunt something right beside her. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

The knight cleared his throat. "Cool Safflina." He repeated before becoming silent again.

 _Does he have Sheikah training?_ Zelda thought, a bit downcast. _He's completely silent, even in his movement. I didn't hear him dismount._

Zelda shook it off. Now wasn't a good time. _Cool Safflina?_ "I'm sorry, but I believe I don't remember hearing of it before.

The knight turned to her again. "It's rarer, and only found in the mountains of Hebra and the Gerudo Desert." He answered.

Zelda nodded and looked back at the plant in her hands. "Do you know of the effects it has in elixirs?"

"Cooling." The knight grunted.

Zelda's demeanor brightened. "So I can use this for the trip to Death Mountain! Though I'm sure that they will already have some for use."

Zelda scooped it into her bag, before turning to her knight. "How is it that you know so much about these herbs?"

Unfortunately for her, Sir Link had reverted back to silence and had mounted his brown steed. Zelda sighed and mounted her own horse, who huffed as she came to rest on its back. "Oh, calm down." She mumbled.

* * *

It wasn't quite so long before they were back to camping. Sir Link got the fire started quite quickly while Zelda unrolled her sleeping mat. They ate (the knight eating very little, as usual), cleaned up, and then went to bed.

Zelda was trying to fall asleep- really, she was- but there were too many thoughts going through her head. Why _was_ Sir Link so quiet? How did he have knowledge of herbs that extended her own?

After lying awake for… _a while,_ deep in thoughts, she heard a voice.

"...We discussed this already." Zelda blinked. Wasn't that the hero's voice? She rolled over to see Sir Link sitting cross-legged across from her, facing away ( _That's convenient,_ she thought), the Master Sword across his lap. Unlike the other times she had seen it, however, a gentle blue glow licked the blade.

Zelda nearly leapt up with a start as she heard a ringing. Then she realized that it was the sword.

"I understand that, Fi." _Fi?_ Sir Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Since when did he do that? Or _talk_? "But I already told you- it is better for one to suffer than a kingdom to perish."

The ring came again, but now that Zelda was more prepared, it was more of a sweet chime.

"The princess?" As his head began to turn, Zelda quickly closed her eyes and did her best to pretend to be asleep. The chime came again, and Zelda could imagine the pulsing of the sword.

"...You already know how I feel about her." The knight said quietly.

Zelda didn't bother to questions any further meaning of his words. Instead, red hot rage bubbled through Zelda like boiling water. So he _did_ think the same as everyone else! _I was right all along._

 _But they're right. They all are._ Zelda felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes. _I really am nothing but a failure, aren't I?_

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the castle was silent. Zelda didn't bother trying to fill it, as she usually tried. She simply rode her horse, in silence, until a thought came to her mind.

"There are many legends about the Master Sword." Zelda said suddenly. "It even has many names- the Blade of Evil's Bane; the Sword that Seals the Darkness; the Legendary Sword; the Sacred Sword..."

Zelda heard the knight grunt in response.

"Though I'm sure you would know all about that." Zelda added. "However, I must say I _am_ curious. You see, some legends say that an ancient voice resonates inside it."

No response. Was she getting to him? But of course not- his head was too big to see a challenge practically slapping him in the face.

"Can you hear it yet...hero?" Zelda finished, but instead of the usual respect of using the word 'hero,' she had managed to voice a somewhat subtle resentment within the word.

"It depends, Your Highness." Zelda blinked and turned her head around to see the knight's face as blank as ever, but slightly hardened. "I expect you've heard that, as legend says, the voice you speak of began sleeping within the blade long ago."

That was… the new longest sentence he had spoken to her. "Yes, I suppose I have." Zelda admitted. "However, you must also bring the theories to question- some say the spirit spoke to the Hero and Princess of ten thousand years ago."

Sir Link was back to complete silence. _Really! One minute you are basically_ spewing _words out of your mouth, then the next you are completely_ silent _!_

Zelda turned back to face the front of her with a sigh. At least she could talk to Purah when she got back to the castle. _She_ actually _spoke_ her mind!

* * *

 **Slight play on the "Resolve and Grief" memory, but I thought the location didn't exactly make much sense. I also changed it up a bit more, as Zelda doesn't seem like she would really talk to Link like she does in the beginning of that memory. But I don't know. If you don't like it, that's okay! Tell me what you believe would be a better approach! I think it needs to be longer anyway! _Way_ longer! This is _seriously_ short!**

 **Replies:**

 **Austin Shroyer: I will assume that is a good thing :b**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Yeah. I actually thought it was kind of humorous at the same time! I thought it was funny that on the outside, Link looks like this really serious warrior dude, when on the inside he's ridiculously hilarious. But at the same time, it makes me feel _really_ bad for writing him as someone so stressed. When one writes, the characters are like children. Poor Link indeed! Good input! I had completely forgotten about how he got the Master Sword, but now that you have mentioned it, I have some fun ideas. I'm glad you like it!**

 **Holy Hylia! I've had 421 views 143 visitors! W _ow_! I only have like, five chapters, and they're all really short! I hope that all of you people like this! Do review, and if there's anything you don't like, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

**This one is the longest by _far_! I think this is what I actually wanted the average length to be, but oh well. I think most of it is the Author's note at the bottom, anyway.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Reuniting**_

"Princess!" Purah gasped the moment Zelda entered her friend's laboratory part of the castle. "Come in, I want you to meet someone!"

Zelda tilted her head. "Who, Purah?"

The woman was practically bouncing. "I'll call her!" Purah turned on her heel and screeched, "Liari! Get in here! It's an emergency!"

A door on the other side of the room slammed open and a girl about Zelda's age darted out. "Purah, what is it?" She panted.

"Oh, nothing." Purah giggled. Zelda rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to meet Zelda. Princess," Purah gestured to the girl. "This is Liari. My new assistant!"

Liari bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zelda's eyes skimmed over the girl. Her scarlet eyes indicated that she was a Sheikah, but unlike most Sheikah, she had dirty blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun on her head. She wore Sheikah robes, another indicator that she was a Sheikah, as well as the tattoos on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Liari." Zelda smiled and held out her hand.

Liari smiled as well and shook it. Then her smile dimmed slightly. "Say, where is Link?"

Zelda blinked. She had _not_ expected that knight to come up in the first conversation with this girl. "Sir Link? I don't know." Zelda shrugged. "Probably in the barracks."

Liari grinned mischievously at that. "At the kitchen, more like."

Zelda tilted her head. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh, never mind." Liari shook her head. "An inside joke, I suppose. Nothing of extraordinary value."

"Really?" Zelda asked. "That's…"

 _Strange._ Zelda mused silently. _I wonder how someone like Liari could be friends with that..._ knight.

"That's _interesting_." She finally finished, echoing the _nicer_ part of her thoughts.

"Zellie!" Purah butted in like a forgotten plot hole. "Come on, I want to show you something!"

Zelda smiled at Purah. "Of course."

Purah immediately grabbed Zelda's wrist and dragged her out the door and out of the lab.

Before long, Purah had dragged Zelda and Liari into the docks underneath the castle. "We were digging around down here, and look what we found!"

Zelda gasped as she saw the structure. It was cone-shaped, made out of some sort of cool gray stone. She instantly darted towards it and ran her hands along the designs.

"Have you found out what it is?" Zelda asked as she examined the Sheikah symbols.

"Nope!" Purah said with a sigh. "But we _do_ know that it has something to do with the Sheikah Slate! The door over here-" Purah gestured the doorway. "-Is supposed to open. My guess is that it needs some sort of power source."

"Incredible." Zelda said softly. "Are there more?"

"They've been appearing all over the place!" Purah exclaimed. "I've been thinking of going to all of them and charting all of their locations. Perhaps that could help us discover how they could function."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Zelda smiled. She stood up and went to the door. "Can you understand what these symbols mean?"

"It's ancient Sheikah." Liari chimed in. "I studied it when I was younger." She stepped in and ran her hands along the symbols.

"What does it say?" Zelda asked curiously.

"That's strange." Liari frowned. "It's the same two words over and over. 'Off Dungeon.'"

"So it's a _dungeon_?" Zelda asked in shock.

Liari shrugged. "Looks more like a shrine of some sort to me. Then again, it could just be a fancy broom closet."

Purah snorted. "You have too much of your brother's sense of humor."

Liari gasped and held a hand to her chest. "How could you possibly compare _my_ jokes to the all-powerful pun master?"

"Who _is_ your brother?" Zelda asked curiously.

Liari and Purah exchanged glances. "He's around." Liari finally said with a shrug. "But he's really quiet, and absolutely _hates_ people, so you probably wouldn't know him."

Zelda frowned. Were they hiding something? She decided not to press it. "Okay, then. I believe it is almost time for dinner." Zelda turned to Purah. "Would you like to come with me?"

Purah grinned. "But of course, Zellie."

* * *

Link had managed to find a secluded and unkept courtyard. No one ever came here, as was obvious. Long grass and flowers took up the ground, vines crawling up the walls like snakes.

Link smiled. It was beautiful, despite the overgrown nature of it.

That, and even if it _was_ fixed up, no one would ever come here. Everyone was far too worried about the approaching Calamity to ever go explore the hidden courtyards of Hyrule Castle.

"Linky! There you are!"

...Except his sister, of course. It seemed she had some sort of magic ability to always know where he was.

Link turned and attempted to smile as he felt the girl throw her arms around his neck. "You always run off without saying goodbye, you bad excuse for a brother!"

"And you always manage to find me, even when I do my darnedest to hide from people." Link said hoarsely before clearing his throat.

The girl released him and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what are siblings for?"

"That depends." Link said, rolling his eyes. "Are you trying to be supportive? Or are you actually trying to do what you're succeeding at, which is driving me insane?"

"Well, if you weren't such an _introvert,_ Link _-_ "

"Well, if you weren't such an _extrovert_ , Liari, then I would have a peaceful and tranquil life." Link retorted.

"What would you do without my _wonderful_ personality?" Liari pouted fauxly.

"Hm, let me think." Link tapped a finger to his chin and paced as if in deep thought. "I would probably live in a small house in Hateno, maybe even the outskirts, with no one knowing who I am or _anything_ , and work as a chef."

Liari laughed. "Your dream is to become a _chef_? And I thought you always wanted to be a _knight_."

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, people change their minds. But life tends to make its decisions for you anyway."

Liari frowned, and Link thought he caught her eyes flit to the sword on his back.

Link shook his head. "That doesn't matter. How did you find me?"

Liari smiled. "I've been practicing my Sheikah magic. I can use it to sense auras, but it works better with people I know _really_ well."

"So it was easy to find me, then? And what else does reading people's auras tell you?" He asked curiously.

Liari sighed, her happiness seemingly blown away by those words. "Emotions. You were quite stressed while you were out, weren't you?" She looked up at him with her scarlet eyes.

"No." Link lied. "I'm the cool and calm Hylian Champion, aren't I?"

Liari snorted. She then glanced around the small courtyard. "So this is your new retreat?"

"People would recognize me in the kitchens." Link replied with a roll of his eyes, to which Liari laughed.

"Well, now that I'm director Purah's assistant, I will be here at the castle all the time!" Liari said with a smile. Then her face turned serious. "So now you can tell me _everything_. The princess doesn't seem to like you very much."

Link sighed. "Yeah, well, I think she's simply taking out her anger on me. That, or she thinks I'm just a stupid boy who shouldn't be a champion." _But I already know_ that's _true_ _._

Liari frowned again, as if reading his mind. Knowing Liari, she probably did. "Link, you make a better Hylian Champion than anyone else would."

Link shrugged. "If you say so." He turned and drew the Master Sword, thrusting it into the ground. "Though you may be slightly biased in that opinion."

Liari snickered. "Well, anyone would think their big brother is amazing, wouldn't they?"

Link sighed and sat down in the grass. "I wish I had your enthusiasm."

"Oh, come on!" Liari grumbled. "I thought _I_ was the serious one, and that _you_ are the crazily positive one."

"You wish." Link huffed. _And_ I _wish. Maybe then the other champions wouldn't_ hate _me._

Liari sighed and plopped down beside him. "Really, Link. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Link said a little too quickly. He glanced at Liari. "Really. Would I _lie_ to you?"

Liari sighed. "No, because of that _stupid_ code of honor of yours. However," Liari grinned. "You _will_ lie if you think that it is for a greater cause."

Link shrugged. "Oh well. At least I tried."

"You are feeling quite _anxious_ right now, aren't you?" Liari asked with a frown.

"Stop the aura reading thing." Link said with an identical frown. "It's _really_ creepy."

Liari rolled her eyes. "What's creepier is when you talk to the Master Sword out loud when you think no one is watching." Link winced at that. "Can you even _hear_ its response, or is it just the same shiny light show I see?"

" _Master, your anxiety level has spiked. It would be recommended to sit down, take deep breaths, and possibly have a 'spot of tea,' as Labrynians would say.._ "

Link glared at the sword in the ground.

"See?" Liari huffed. "It was glowing! And now it seems you are glaring at it. What did it say?"

Link turned back to Liari and shook his head. "Not important. Tell me, how has my _favorite_ sibling been doing?"

Liari frowned. "I'm your _only_ sibling."

Link glanced at her with a crooked grin, the closest to a true smile he'd been in a long time. "Exactly."

Liari huffed and folded her arms. "You're a _mean_ big brother. Maybe I should replace you with Princess Mipha. _She_ is actually _nice._ "

"You might as well." Link said quietly. _She makes a better champion than I do, anyway. She's always so calm and kind._

Liari noticed Link's expression. "I didn't mean it like that. You know I wouldn't replace you."

Link shook his head. "I know. That's not what it is."

 _Mipha is a perfect champion. She's also a leader. All of them are._ I _am not worthy. However hard I try, all I am is a boy who the Master Sword chose._ _The other champions have their skills, even the princess has her constant dedication, knowledge, and perseverance. She's better off than I am, even without her powers._

 _And what do I have? A tiny brain and a shiny sword._

* * *

 **I've introduced a new character! Yay!**

 **I actually planned on revealing that Liari is somehow related with Link later on. As in, after the "Blades of Yiga" memory, when Zelda is trying to find out more about Link. But I decided that I would reveal it earlier, because I decided to add Link's POV, and add other details later on.**

 **So yes, it is probably a bit confusing. And yes, you may not understand Link's real relation to Liari. Maybe he's adopted, because his parents were brutally murdered! Maybe they're twins! Maybe he's half-sheikah! Maybe his dad is a half sheikah, half hylian, and his mom is a gerudo! Maybe _you_ can give me ideas, because I have no idea!**

 **So yeah. Tell me what you want to see! Maybe I'll do it, maybe I won't, maybe I'll do something you _never_ expected!**

 **The world may never know...**

 **Replies:**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: ...You literally just made my day. *Salutes* Yes sir!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Nah, it's completely fine! I've totally posted like, fifty reviews on someone's fan fiction before! Just look at "State of My Head!" And I'm actually surprised you noticed about Link sleeping. I thought I was being subtle with that! Shh... don't tell anyone, but you're on the right track. And I actually didn't originally have a food disorder in mind, but now that you mention it I might do some research and see if it might be interesting to write about. And yes- Ohhh dear indeed! But maybe he'll just spontaneously combust- Talk about fireworks. Then no one will ever know...**

 **Guest: Thank you! To be honest, I thought that there were too _many_ Pre-Calamity stories! I really like writing about Link's thoughts (As you can see), and it's actually kind of difficult sometimes. You have to write about his insecurities, his doubts... in fact, at first I was just going to scrap Link's POV and only do Zelda's. It is really humbling to hear that someone enjoys and appreciates your work!**

 **So, after part of a review from Smokey there, I decided I would tell y'all why I reply to reviews like this. For one- I actually didn't know how this "Private Messaging" thingy worked. I've been reading as a guest, and reviewing as one as well. I know how it works now, but I think that I'll just keep putting replies right here. Why, may you ask? Because I am _ridiculously_ lazy. For any Wings of Fire fans out there, I am a RainWing at heart.**


	7. Chapter 6: Explody Beam of Death

_**Chapter 6: Explody Beam of Death**_

Zelda went through her notes on Vah Medoh. Apparently the Divine Beast did not have any levers or switches to control it, like the guardians, instead controlled by Revali's mind.

 _The Divine Beasts. So much that we don't know. Yet, to think they were actually built by_ people…

"Zellie!" Zelda looked at the door just as Purah threw it open, followed by her new assistant.

"Good morning, Purah." Zelda said as calmly as possible. "What is it?"

"Robbie's gotten the guardians to do something _incredible_!" Purah said excitedly. Zelda immediately leapt out of her chair.

"What?" She asked ardently.

"They can shoot these sort of beams!" Purah hands motioned and shot straight out in front of her. "And upon impact, they _explode_!"

 _Oh no._ Zelda mused silently with a small smile. _We all know how Purah gets with explosions._ "Incredible!" Zelda said. "Can you show me?"

"Well." Purah huffed and put her hands on her hips. " _I_ was supposed to ask you first."

"Come on, Purah!" Zelda laughed. "You _know_ you want to see these explosions."

"Oh, fine." Purah giggled and grabbed Zelda's wrist, dragging her out of the study.

* * *

"It's out of control!" A man screeched. Link's ears perked and he looked around. _It's coming from the guardian courtyard. Has something gone wrong?_

Link narrowed his eyes and felt his hand itch. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

He followed the sounds of yells and screams, before he finally reached the courtyard.

It was chaos. Absolute and utter _chaos_. Or anarchy, if you're a fancy person. The guardian's strange mechanical legs lay strewn about it, and its head turned frantically, shooting strange lasers.

Link saw where it impacted, where it caused an explosion. Link glanced around for a shield. Perhaps he could deflect the beam?

But no. The closest they had was a pot lid lying in the corner of the yard. Link rolled his eyes (Why wouldn't they have a shield handy when conducting experiments on these _monsters_?) and ran for it, pushing his way through the screaming flow people.

He grabbed the pot lid, and just before the guardian shot a beam towards the flow of people, Link leapt out of the flow, holding the pot lid in front of him defensively.

Time slowed. Link felt his left hand burning, but no matter. He watched as the beam shot towards him, and just before impact-

Link thrusted the pot lid forward, causing the beam to reflect. Time resumed its usual pace, and Link could feel his left hand burning.

He grimaced. The pot lid had exploded on impact, splintering and breaking. His right arm was full of the bits of wood, and blood oozed.

 _Well,_ he thought. _That doesn't look very..._ healthy _._

He quickly grabbed a fallen cloak from the ground and draped it over his arm, hiding the damage. The people couldn't see him weakened.

"Sir Link!" Link turned and saw a Sheikah researcher, whom he recognized as Robbie, running toward him. "That was quick thinking. Very good!"

Link shrugged. It was actually really _stupid,_ but it was fine if the people believed that it _wasn't_. How would they feel if they realized their hero was a reckless lunatic?

Robbie glanced at his arm and frowned. "Why do you have a cloak?"

"Found it." Link grunted. "Someone will want it back. It's not a pile of ashes."

"What in Hyrule?!" Link turned his gaze to the shout, carefully keeping his face blank.

It was Lady Purah, Impa's older sister. Behind her was a shocked looking princess, as well as… Liari?

 _Well, it's only natural for her to be here!_ Link scolded his uneducated mind. _She's Lady Purah's assistant, isn't she?_

"It appears we had some… _complications._ " Robbie said nervously. "We lost control of the guardian, hence the destruction."

Purah glanced at the guardian. "So you had to blow up the guardian to stop it?"

Robbie laughed nervously. "N-no, that was actually all Sir Link. Right, Sir Link?"

Link stared at the researcher. _So you're throwing me under the horse? How kind of you. If it weren't for me, you would be in a lot worse trouble, pal._

"Well, it was necessary." Purah sighed, drawing Link's attention back to her. "Thank you, Sir Link."

The princess was merely staring at Link, eyes narrowed. _Of course she's mad. I just blew up the first guardian with a functioning… what was it?_

 _Eh, I'll just call it the Explody Beam of Death. That sounds good._

 _Anyway, that probably still wasn't the best idea._

Liari came forward, glancing at the cloak on his arm. Could reading his emotions also include knowing when he was injured?

"Sir Link, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Link nodded, carefully keeping the cloak on his arm and his face blank, despite the burning pain of the wound.

Liari grabbed his left arm and yanked him out of the courtyard, into a narrow alley.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed quietly.

Link shrugged. "Would you rather have had all those people _die_?"

"Well, no." She replied. "But you could have found a less…" Liari glanced at his arm. " _Risky_ solution."

Ah. So she did know. "It's only a small cut." He said coolly. "I'll be _fine._ "

"Well then, if it's only a small cut, then you won't mind if I look at it, then, will you?" Liari said with a sly grin. _Crap._

"U-uh, well," Link began, flustered. "See, I'm actually supposed to be at the, er, training yard! One of the squires needs help with his, uh, parrying!"

"So _that's_ how you took care of the guardian!" Liari said in awe. Then her gaze darkened. "Because you never help squires, because you don't want to seem soft. And how did you parry the laser? You don't have a shield."

Link shrugged. "It… exploded! After I used it, I threw it on the ground, and it exploded." He said, nodding. It wasn't a… _complete_ lie, even though it actually blew up his _arm_ instead of the _ground_.

"What _kind_ of shield was it?" Liari continued to question, occasionally moving her hand towards the cloak before Link swatted it away,

"It was a, uh…" Link began before he sighed in defeat. "It was a pot lid."

"You used a _what_?!" Liari hissed, a bit too loud for Link's liking. "And you got a small _cut,_ did you?"

"Yup." Link lied quickly, nodding his head. _Heroes_ don't _feel pain. Champions_ don't _get hurt. Blank. Emotionless. Strong. Hide your emotions, hide your weakness. Appear weak when strong, and strong when wea-_

Link winced as Liari yanked the cloak off of his arm. Liari yelped, before her gaze hardened. "You, young man, are going to the infirmary."

"I thought I was older than you." Link forced a crooked smile. "And I'm _fine._ I'll just go back to my room-"

"You call that broom closet of yours a _room_?" Liari snorted.

"-and patch myself up." Link finished.

Liari sighed. "Fine."

"Really, I'm- wait…" Link stared at her. "What?"

"Fine. But I _will_ be telling Impa." Liari huffed. "And if this happens again, then I _will_ brutally murder you."

"Thanks Li. Really enjoying all the love." Link turned to walk away, but Liari grabbed his shoulder.

Link looked over his shoulder to see Liari waving the cloak for a moment, before throwing it straight at his face.

Link reached up to grab in before wincing. He had used is right arm. He quickly switched to his left and draped the cloak back over his injury. "Thanks again. See you."

* * *

Link made his way off, Liari staring sadly at his departing back.

"Oh, Link." His sister whispered softly as his figure disappeared. "You don't realize that you're going to wind up killing yourself, do you?"

* * *

"Zelda," Purah began. "You do realize that the knight was only trying to keep people from dying, right?"

"Yes, I do." Zelda huffed. "But that does not mean that he can destroy the _little_ progress we have!"

"Zelda, please stop." Purah pleaded. Zelda ignored her and continued walking, before pausing.

"Where _are_ Sir Link's quarters?" Zelda questioned Purah.

Purah blinked at her, before laughing. "That's a good joke, Princess!" Zelda thought she saw the Sheikah mouth 'quarters.'

"Lady Purah, Princess." Liari came out from nowhere. What was _up_ with Sheikah and moving silently?

"Ah, Liari!" Purah said quickly. She was trying to distract Zelda. _Well, it's working._ "Where did you head off too?"

"I was scolding Sir Link." Liari said calmly. "Though it seems he would like to keep the reasoning quiet."

"Good." Zelda huffed. "Now I have _two_ things I can order out of him!"

"Princess," Liari said quietly. "Sir Link will be unavailable for an unknown amount of time. He has important business to attend to."

"But he just went and _blew up_ the first guardian with a functioning _laser_!" Zelda growled, much unlike her usual composed state.

"And he also saved the lives of fifteen or so people." Liari said coolly.

Zelda clamped her mouth shut. _That stupid little knight, always looking for an opportunity to prove that he's better than everyone else! We already know! There's no need to rub it in! The horse is dead! Stop beating that dead horse! STOP IT!_

"Zelda," Purah said softly. "Leave him be."

Zelda hesitated, before sighing. "Fine." Then she stomped off, back to her study.

* * *

 **Ah, Liari. Foreshadowing even though she doesn't know it. The irony!**

 **This was a fun chapter, despite the... er... _injuries._ I really do like action. But I'm telling you, no Links were harmed in the making of this chapter! Except for maybe BOTW Link! Or is he Pre-BOTW Link because he remembers everything and this is before the game? Asking the big questions, now, aren't we...?**

 **I freaking love making stupid names for things. If Link was real- No, he is! He lives in our hearts! Don't cri, don't cri... Anyway, we would be best buddies.**

 **I actually wish this was longer, so give me ideas for details I could add? Maybe some more elaboration on the wound? I don't know.**

 **REPLIES!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Yeah... I was totally planning the sleep thing. I was really subtle on purpose, because I didn't plan on revealing it until later. Eh, oh well. You'll find out more about that later. Yep, Link has pretty bad confidence. Maybe he's depressed? I don't know, probably. I can't reveal why yet (for all you know, it's a HUGE plot twist), and I'm actually still planning some of it out. So I don't mind ideas. At first, Liari and Link were actually, positively _related_ , but now I'm not sure, so that's why Liari ended up blonde. And I'm not sure you noticed, but a couple of chapters ago Zelda pointed out he was completely silent in dismounting and movement, and wondered if he had had Sheikah training. I was planning Link having some relation to Liari early on, so... yeah. I don't know. I can't give away _all_ my secrets, though! I'm glad you enjoy this enough to review so much! I love having a normal occurrence in my reviews, so thank you! ...And we are in complete and total agreement that longer chapters are more satisfying. Even to write about them is more fun!**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): Once again, you give me so many good ideas for later on! I love listening to people's speculations, because it gives me a better idea of what they might expect, so then I can turn their world completely upside down. But enough of my secret dark side- About Link's age. I actually imagine him being like, eighteen or nineteen in this. But maybe he's like, seventeen, being slightly older? I don't know. I've always imagined Link being older, and since Liari is Zelda's age, while Link is sort of her older brother... I don't know. Tell me what you think!**

 **poplasia: Thank you! I thought that adding Fi would be a nice easter egg! So here she is. I haven't had her in a couple chapters, but I think she'll be in the next one? Maybe? It depends. I don't know if that chapter is going to be full on Zelda's POV, yet.**

 **thedarkesthorcrux: I see we have a Harry Potter fan! I'm glad you love this story! That's the whole point of the whole thing- making people happy! Well, that and jotting down my interesting thoughts. So thank you!**

 **SmokeyMirrors (3.0): Wow, you're really into this! I actually _did_ put these in as a reference to what I thought could be Link's past, so good job! When writing, it is important to hide little hints earlier on before revealing them, so that it all just clicks when revealed. So yeah! Thanks again for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7: Rudania's Heat

_**Chapter 7: Rudania's Heat**_

Aaaaaaaand they were off again. After that knight disappeared for… well, a whole _day_ , the stable hands had packed up the horses ("Leave them at the stable by the base!" They warned. "The heat is too strong for horses."), the chefs had packed up food ("Have a good trip, Princess." They smiled.), and they were off.

The ride was just as silent as usual, with Zelda only speaking to muse upon her thoughts. The Hylian Champion, of course, said nothing. Zelda felt uncomfortable with his eyes upon her back.

They camped out once, the ride only being a couple days long, and rode the rest of the way to the stable, where they had dropped off the horses and rested.

* * *

In the morning, they were met by a troupe of Gorons.

"Good morning, Princess." The head of the troupe said with an almost-bow.

"Good morning, Daruk." Zelda said with a smile. "I heard you've been having trouble with your Divine Beast."

Daruk shrugged. "Moving it is tricky." Daruk turned to another, which, to Zelda's surprise, was Sir Link. "How've you been, Little Guy?"

"Fine." Link grunted. Zelda noticed the knight instantly move his right arm behind his back. She quickly shook it off. _It's probably nothing._

Daruk's smile seemed to fall slightly. "Well, we'll have to catch up later. We have to get up the mountain, first. Here, you hylians need these elixirs." Daruk pulled two gigantic canteens out of his bag, which Zelda had only just noticed.

"Thank you, Daruk." Zelda nodded before taking in a mouthful. The liquid was icy as it went down her throat.

After that, she glanced at the knight, who was already recapping the elixir. Some of the blue liquid dribbled off his chin, and Zelda resisted the urge to laugh.

"Alright!" Daruk exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's be off, no-" He paused when he saw Sir Link's face. "Little Guy, you've got a little something…" The goron pointed on his own mouth, and Sir Link's eyes temporarily grew wide before he quickly wiped it off. "That's better. Off we go!"

The hike up the mountain was _exhausting_. Every few minutes Zelda had to take another gulp of the elixir. She glanced at Sir Link, who appeared to be completely fine. _But of course. He's absolutely perfect, unlike little old me._

Then they finally made it to Goron City. The view was… gold. With fire. And lava. And gorons, of course. _Lots_ of golden colors.

They were led to the goron patriarch's house, which was pretty much a slightly fancier cave than the others. Zelda didn't mind, though.

"Welcome, Princess!" Goron Patriarch Daruno greeted enthusiastically. "I expect that you won't want to talk about that boring trade nonsense…" He trailed off with a grimace.

Zelda laughed. "Of course not. We shall be examining Divine Beast Rudania. It seems that Daruk has been having some… difficulty." Zelda glanced at the kind-hearted goron champion, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately." Daruk mumbled. But then his mien brightened. "But with your help, I ought to get the hang of it faster than a hungry goron to the mines!"

Zelda nodded. "Of course, Daruk. I'll do what I can."

"Then you ought to get going!" Daruno said, shooing them out. "I can't have a bunch of lazy octorocks in my home!"

* * *

Then they were off to the Divine Beast, which was lying still near the city.

Despite the short distance, the terrain was rocky and steep. Despite that, Zelda was still surprised to see Sir Link just as blank as usual. In fact, she had forgotten he was there. Maybe she could actually deal with the arrogant knight. All she had to do was ignore him.

"Here we are!" Daruk threw open his arms, accidentally smacking Sir Link in the face. Zelda laughed slightly as Daruk turned, oblivious. "Welcome to Rudania!" Then he looked at Sir Link, who was holding his face. _That will leave a mark on more than his face._ Zelda thought spitefully.

"Oops." Daruk scratched the back of his head, as Zelda realized was common for Daruk. "Sorry about that, Little Guy."

To Zelda's great surprise, the Hylian Champion replied. "It's fine." He removed the hand from his face and waved a hand dismissively.

Zelda was beginning to regret her sly comment, despite it being in thoughts. A purple bruise had already begun to form, and even though Sir Link was so blank, she thought she saw a bit of pain in his eyes.

 _Well?_ Zelda demanded. _Aren't you the mighty Hylian Champion, slayer of beasts? And yet, here you are, acting as if nothing happened, despite being backhanded in the face!_

 _...Why?_

"Well, Little Guy..." Daruk let his hand fall to his side. "I think that you forgive a bit too easily."

Sir Link shook his head, back to silence. _Of course._ Zelda huffed inwardly. _What is up with you and shutting your mouth? There are some people that won't leave it_ closed _!_

Daruk led them onto the Divine Beast (this time keeping his arms quite stiff). "So Princess," He turned to face Zelda, looking a bit hesitant. "How do you think I can get better control of this?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Perhaps it needs some adjustments. Would you mind if I… well, adjusted it?"

Daruk nodded with a wide goron grin. "Of course not, Princess!"

* * *

The princess had disappeared into the inside of the Divine Beast. Link allowed himself to close his eyes and relax his stiff shoulders. He sighed.

"Something up, Little Guy?" Daruk asked, causing Link to open his eyes and turn back to the goron.

"No." Link replied. "So, about your trouble with the Divine Beast…"

Daruk scratched his head. "The thing won't listen to me. When I tell it to move, it won't. When I tell it to stop, it doesn't." He gestured the giant beneath them. "The fact that it's holding still right now is a mystery to me."

Link let himself smile slightly. _That makes me think of a…_ "Daruk, have you explored the Divine Beast much?"

Daruk shook his head. "Nope. Too busy trying to get it to listen to me."

"Then go."

"What?" Daruk asked.

"Go on." Link gestured to the innards of the Divine Beast. "Explore it."

"Uh, Little Guy, as much as I respect you, I can't see how exploring Rudania here would help with _controlling_ it."

Link shrugged. "Do it, and you'll see."

Daruk scratched his head. _Really, Daruk._ Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _At this rate, you'll end up losing your head._

" _That is illogical."_ Fi said emotionlessly within his mind. " _One can not lose their head because of something as trivial as an excess of scratching it."_

 _Oh, do shush, Fi._ Link thought, once again resisting an eye roll. _It's a figure of speech._

"Okay, fine." Daruk said slowly. "But _you're_ coming with me, Little Guy!" The goron grabbed his left forearm- _Thank Hylia it wasn't the other one,_ Link thought as he felt a twinge of pain in the other- and dragged him into the Divine Beast.

* * *

"This is a cool- uh- doohickey!" Daruk said, pointing at a shiny orb. _I think it has electricity inside of it._ Link thought. _Interesting._

 _No, don't think about stuff like that._ The other part of Link's mind butted in. _You're nothing but a soldier, right? Nothing! You aren't supposed to wonder about things like that!_

Link suppressed a shiver. No, he wasn't supposed to think. He was only a little mutt that did what those better than him asked. In fact, what did he think he was doing, ordering Daruk around?

 _Well,_ another side of his mind reasoned. _He asked for help, and you knew how to help him. You didn't force him to do anything._

"Uh, Little Guy," Link shook of his inner battle and looked at Daruk. "The princess is in there, right now, but I've already been there, and we've been to every other part of the Divine Beast."

Link nodded. "Alright. Then let's head back up to the deck. You're going to control this Divine Beast."

Daruk dragged him by the arm again. At this rate, Link was going to have _two_ injured arms, not one. It wasn't long before they made it back up to the deck.

"So…" Daruk said slowly. "Now what?"

"Go for it." Link said with a shrug.

* * *

"Go for it." A strong, unfamiliar voice said. Zelda ducked down where she could see.

Daruk was standing beside Sir Link, who was as blank as ever. Zelda didn't really want to look at the knight right now. She had failed to find anything that needed adjustments, so she was quite bitter, especially towards the knight who seemed to do everything right.

Except destroying the guardian. She was still a bit upset about _that_. But everyone argued that it was the "only way."

However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what they were doing. "If you say so, Little Guy."

Daruk seemed to be concentrating.

Then there was a rumble. Zelda felt the Divine Beast shaking beneath her feet.

And then it was moving. Moving across the mountainous terrain as if it were flat plains, wading through lava like a swan through water.

 _Did I actually do something to help?_ Zelda felt her spirits brighten. Then she realized… _I didn't make_ any _adjustments, except for one that helps with defense mechanisms. How could that have helped with control?_

The Divine Beast slowed to a stop at its previous position after making a small loop.

Daruk stretched his arms. "Woo! That was good!"

Zelda came out of her hiding spot. "Daruk, you did it!" She said with a smile. "How did you manage to get it to work?"

Daruk glanced at Sir Link. "Ah, well, maybe I just needed a moment." Daruk finally replied after turning back to Zelda. "Patience may be difficult, but it sure does help! Maybe one of your adjustments, Princess?"

Zelda shook her head. "I found only one thing that could use adjustments, and that was for some of the defense mechanisms."

Daruk glanced at Sir Link again before returning to face the princess. "Well, then we may _never_ know! Isn't that right, Little Guy?" Daruk clapped Sir Link on the back, but it wasn't exactly… soft. The knight was thrown forward before he quickly straightened, pulling his arms behind his back, before quickly releasing them and letting them rest at his sides.

 _Well,_ Zelda thought. _I suppose bad karma_ is _real._ Though she couldn't help the twinge of pity she felt. _To be backhanded and patted on the back not so softly must_ hurt.

* * *

 **Come on, Zellie! Just look a little deeper!**

 **This was a hard chapter to write. I do like Daruk, but I also want to speed ahead and get to the part where Zelda and Link start to be buddies. It's really hard knowing stuff but not being able to write about it yet. So tell me what you want added here, because I _know_ something's missing! IT'S TOO SHORT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

 **I'm trying not to look like I'm siding with Link, but I think it still looks like I am. So I'm going to try and explain Zelda's POV to people. Think of it like this: You've been trying all year to... uh... memorize all of your multiplication facts. Or something else. Just imagine that you've been trying really, _really_ hard to do this thing, for a _really_ long time, but you just... can't. And then someone comes along and is doing it _perfectly._ Everyone praises them because of their automatic talent, intelligence, and skill, but you are simply ignored, or worse, _mocked_ , because you just aren't good enough.**

 **I know that a lot of people would hate Link too if they were in Zellie's position.**

 **Repli-ies, Repli-ies, REPLI-I-IES! A terrible way to die! A _terrible_ way to die! A terrible way to be talked to death, a terrible way to die. Repli-ies, repli-ies, REPLI-I-IES! (Yes, I know that no one gets that song. But maybe its on the internet? It's originally "Announcements." I think that it's also a Boy Scouts song? Maybe?)**

 ** _thedarkesthorcrux_ : Yeah, I've been trying to get a chapter in every day! But I think I might have to start slowing down, soon. Oh, well. I have been trying to reply to every review, and am proud to say I have done so so far! I'm glad you like it!**

 ** _SmokeyMirrors_ : Seventeen sounds like a good age. Let's go with that. And about the replies, no problem! I have personally reviewed on lots of stuff, and when people reply to them it gives me the warm fuzzies inside. I want to make other people feel like that, too! Like I have said before (maybe to another review, or on an author's note), the whole reason I'm writing this is to make people happy! Or at least, I'm _trying_ to. I thought it would be kind of funny to put in that Link was going to end up getting himself killed, because, well, he does. That's morbid humor, for ya. I think I might do a chapter at the end about my ideas and my thoughts about Link's background and all that fun stuff. It has changed a _lot_ , but I think I finally have something. Still not positive about how he got the Master Sword, though. Feel free to give me ideas! I think this chapter gave a short answer about the guardian. She's still feeling a bit... _salty,_ so to say, but she's not going to bring it up. Maybe. I'm glad you like that Fi is in the story! I've only had small tidbits of her in it so far, because only Link can hear her and all that (hence that one conversation with Liari). I already talked about the sword, um... what else? Oh! I'm glad you love it! I've actually updated this every day since this has come out, but I don't think I can keep that up forever because I have a life... kind of. So thank you for your many replies! 😀**


	9. Chapter 8: Quite the Shock

_**Chapter 8: Quite the Shock**_

They didn't spend too long in Goron City once the princess had finished taking notes on Vah Rudania. In fact, they had left later in the evening, as it was dangerous to stay in the city's heat while sleeping. So they rode late into the night (hiked, if you include the long walk to the stable), until the moon was at its highest, when they stopped for rest.

Link set up camp while Zelda wrote in one of her notebooks. He dared not to look over her shoulder, despite the momentary curiosity that came over him.

 _No._ He scolded himself. _It is childish to wish to eavesdrop on someone's private thoughts. For all I know, it's her_ diary _!_

He grabbed an apple from the food supplies and cooked it over the fire as the princess continued writing. He had realized that the princess could care less about what he was eating- or how quickly- but he still decided to do it in moderation. The last time he had had a nice big meal was probably before the Champions' Ceremony, as back then he was not easily recognized.

Though the cooks and chefs probably recognized him. He had hung around the kitchens quite often in his younger years at the castle. Fortunately, they seemed fond enough of him to keep those stories quiet.

Or at least he hoped. And for those chefs to know… _that_ side of him… He hoped that they weren't concerned about Hyrule because that same boy was what its fate was relying on.

The princess had laid down and fallen asleep. At least, as far as Link could tell. It was hard when he was so _tired_ all the time.

But when he fell asleep… he shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He had to be blank. Emotionless. A Hero should not be fazed by such _trivial_ things.

Not only that, but he was supposed to be keeping watch. There were dark things approaching, he could tell. And even with that darkness, it had never been safe to sleep alone beneath the stars without a lookout.

So he watched. He waited for dawn to grace them once again. He waited with anxiety, because he knew that with every dawn and dusk, the day to meet his fate was coming.

He didn't want to fail. Failure was his greatest fear. But he had a feeling that they… that they _wouldn't_ succeed. And that it would all be because of _him_.

" _Master Link…"_ Fi's voice chimed.

Link drew the sword and shoved it into the ground beside him.

"What is it, Fi?" Link asked as softly as possible. Despite being able to communicate with Fi through thoughts, it was much simpler to speak to her. Especially when he felt he couldn't speak with anyone else.

" _You should rest as soon as possible."_ Fi replied. " _Your sleep levels have declined quite dramatically since the Champions' Ceremony, despite being low to begin with. If you do not rest, then the cover that you desire would be at greater risk of falling."_

"I'll rest at the castle." Link whispered. "Right now it is important for me to be awake."

" _Master, I believe that you should report your sleep complications to Lady Impa. She will be able to find some sort of remedy."_

"A remedy is not necessary." Link said calmly. "I am simply choosing not to sleep."

A pause. " _You choose not to sleep_ because _of your complications."_ Fi finally replied. " _Perhaps some therapy-"_

"And why would I _talk_ to someone about it?" Link asked softly, but couldn't prevent the edge of anger in his voice. "That would most definitely make it worse."

" _There are other kinds of therapy, although actually sharing your fears is the best, according to my calculations."_ Fi replied emotionlessly. " _Therapy could also include caring for or petting animals, which, according to experiments done on the subject, is proven to decrease anxiety and stress."_

 _Can it cure uselessness?_ Link thought bitterly.

" _I heard that."_ Fi replied. " _And no. Studies have not shown 'Pet Therapy,' as it has been dubbed, to cure uselessness. However, no one is useless."_

"That's a funny joke, Fi." Link said, voice lacking any humor.

" _I am incapable of this 'humor' you speak of."_ Fi said. " _However, if you would like, I could program it into my system if it could somehow 'lift your spirits.'"_

"Hmm." Link hummed. "Well, I suppose my spirits-" He broke into a yawn before he could finish.

" _Master Link, I will wake you before dawn if you'd like, as well as if any dangerous aura approaches. I recommend that you get some sleep before you 'break down.'"_ Fi said. " _Combining your bottled up emotions and thoughts with lack of sleep could prove disastrous."_

Link shrugged. "And what are the odds of these disastrous consequences?"

" _According to my calculations, exactly 3.14%, if research is accurate-"_ Fi replied.

"Well, then I should be fine." Link said calmly.

" _-Of not happening."_ Fi finished.

Another pause. The sound of restless crickets were the only noise. "Well then," Link said. "Considering all of my bad luck, then I'll probably be fine. The more bad luck, the better odds of the good, right?"

If the Master Sword could sigh, then that's what Fi would be doing right now. Instead, she settled for a breathy chime.

Then Fi got an idea.

" _I apologize, Master Link."_ Fi said.

"For what?" Link asked.

" _This."_ A bolt of energy shot out of the blade and into Link.

"Oh." Link said dizzily before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

" _I wish you a dreamless sleep, Master Link."_ Fi said softly. " _Fortunately, this will cause no damage to you, and you will be completely fine other than, perhaps, the slightest bit of…_ shock, _if you will."_

Zelda woke several hours before dawn. She yawned, stretched, and looked around.

Only to see the knight sleeping on the hard ground by the long distinguished campfire. Zelda was surprised to admit she had never seen him do such a thing.

Unlike his blank gaze in wakefulness, his lids were pressed together in pain, his brow furrowed. He mumbled something incoherantly, but Zelda thought she caught two words, though it was difficult to tell.

"Please... no..." Very quiet, very hoarse. Maybe not the actual words, and Zelda was halfway across the camp anyway.

 _Please no_ what _?_ Zelda thought. _Perhaps a nightmare?_

The princess shook her head. That wasn't important. Honestly, it was probably something completely random like "Give me… some cake." Who knows?

This knight seemed to do everything better than her. He destroyed one of the only links (hah, ironic) to the next step in guardian technology.

An alert came on the Sheikah slate, causing Zelda to pull it out and check.

Purah had added something to the Quests.

"' _Shrine discovered at the Ancient Columns.'"_ Zelda read quietly. "' _If you are nice, then maybe your knight will… take you there.'"_

Well, the last thing Zelda wanted right now was to go anywhere with that knight. He _had_ destroyed the only fragment of growth in guardian research, and he already followed her _everywhere_. There was nothing dangerous out here! Nothing at all for ten thousand years, right?

She would be fine on her own.

So Zelda rolled up her mat, placed it and her few bags on Storm's back, and bolted. _Hopefully no one will recognize a rogue princess at this hour. I'd rather not have my father hear of this._

 _But that knight will probably tattle on me like an obnoxious four year old anyway._ Zelda hesitated slightly and glanced back at the camp.

 _He_ is _just following orders…_ Zelda thought. _Perhaps I shouldn't leave him like this…_

Zelda shook her head. He'd be fine. Zelda needed a break from having someone watching her constantly. And he'd probably be waking up in an hour or so anyway, considering that he was usually awake _before_ her.

Zelda kicked Storm into a gallop, holding fast. _I need to get a head start, at least. If I ride through the nights, I should be far ahead of him if he comes looking._

With one last glance at the Master Sword, which was glowing with a faint blue light, Zelda turned and went off into the distance.

 _This is the best way for me to make it up. Perhaps with the help of the shrines and the guardians, Hyrule won't fall into ruin._

 _Please,_ Zelda pleaded as she rode. _Let me do_ something _to help. Allow me to succeed like the champions._

 _I'll do anything you wish, give you anything you want. If you taking my life will save Hyrule, I'll do it willingly._

* * *

 **Ironic that she thinks guardian technology is going to save Hyrule, don't you think?**

 **So, we see a bit more of Link's inner demons, as well as a few of Zelda's. I think I might have to put in her POV in a bit more often.**

 **So, if you can tell, the next chapter will probably include the "Resentment" memory. At least, that's what I think it is. Who's POV should I use? Link's? Or Zelda's? I could use some help with that.**

 **Tell me what I should add to this chapter! It's one of my favorites so far, but I still think its too short. It's like, a page less than the last three chapters! A whole _page_!**

 **REPLIES! YAY!**

 **Lord Halcyon: Thank you! I might think about doing that. Maybe I could end this _before_ that part, and then create two shorter stories about split outcomes. Thank you! I really do like it when people tell me they like my work! I might have to start updating slower, because I might start falling behind on the other things I need to get done, but you never know! I've updated this every day so far- I want to see how long I can keep it going!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Welcome back! I think this chapter might have answered a few of your questions! Or maybe it gave you more! Hmm, Zelda. Well, I think _this_ is going back to square one. But maybe it isn't! Will I change the memory up a bit? Make it even worse? Or make it so that Zelda and Link become friends? Well, only one way to find out about that. Link disguised as a girl... well, I can't tell you if I'm planning that or not, but let's just say that it'll be... interesting. When Zelda pointed out that his voice wasn't high pitched and squeaky, I meant like, _really_ high pitched. Like, _helium_ _balloon_ style. I think that his voice is probably in the middle range- so if he was disguised as a girl, he could probably make it higher to sound more convincing. Random thoughts are the reason this story is a thing!**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): Hmm... well, this chapter may have told you a bit about his trials. There will be a few more hints in the next chapter, so you have something to look forward to. Greatest fears in the Lost Woods _?_ Good idea! I'll certainly be taking account of your ideas when I write about that part. And yes, I will most _definitely_ do whatever I can to shock you (hah, get it? Because Fi's pun... hah... okay, I'll go away now.)!**

 **Thank you, replies people! Farewell! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Beneath the Surface

_**Chapter 9: Beneath the Surface**_

Images. So many images. They flew through his mind, each one causing him to wince.

A cloaked figure, holding a bloodied sickle. The scarlet liquid dripped from the curved blade...

A little boy, crying over a lump on the ground.

The figure approached the boy, and he looked up at them with tears pouring from his eyes like rain from a stormy, dull blue sky.

 _Please… no…_

The figure raised the sickle…

Link gasped awake, bolting upward. _How did I fall asleep?_

Then the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. _Oh no…_

"Fi!" Link yelled, glaring at the sword.

The blade glowed innocently, as if having not a clue what was the matter." _What is it, Master Link?"_ Fi chimed.

"What did you…" Link glanced around the camp, realizing that something was wrong. "Fi?"

" _Yes, Master Link?"_ Fi asked.

"Where is the princess?" Link asked quietly.

Fi was silent for a moment. " _Ah, yes."_ Fi finally replied. " _She went off. It appears that one of these 'shrine' structures was found by the Ancient Columns."_

Link felt frustration bubbling up inside of him. Then he realized he was supposed to be blank-faced, and took in a deep breath. "Fi, you do realize that my job is to _watch_ the princess."

" _Her Grace Zelda, yes."_ Fi said. " _The one with my creator's blood."_

"Explain _this_ to me." Link said slowly. He took a deep breath. " _Why,_ " Link paused, thinking of the best way to phrase it. "...Didn't you wake me up when you realized she had left?"

" _I am incapable of waking you."_ Fi replied. " _I attempted to do so, but i_ _t appears that I have lost that ability over time."_

"Yet you can still shock-" Link stopped himself and drew in a deep breath. _Blank. Emotionless. Bury those feelings ten feet underground, then cover it with rocks._

 _Think of rain drops. The patter of it upon leaves. The plop upon the rocky ground._

Link took another deep breath.

"We will discuss this later." Link said calmly. He whistled, and Epona came running with a whinny.

Link packed the remaining supplies onto his loyal steed, before mounting and nudging her into a gallop.

 _The princess is not skilled enough with riding at a gallop, at least not for long periods of time._ Link thought. _That, and her horse kind of… hates her. As rude and disrespectful as it is to say it, that should be helpful for me._

And on he rode. Epona, being the strong, speedy, and loyal steed she was, could easily outrun the princess's horse. That, and the fact that she couldn't gallop for long periods of time, Link could possibly even reach her before she got to the shrine.

But then again, he had to take into account the fact that she had… how many hours' head start?

" _Approximately three and five eighths hours."_ Fi replied helpfully.

"Great." Link mumbled. Epona whinnied and sped up, sensing her master's hidden frustration. _Just wonderful. All because I let my own weapon knock me out._

" _Master Link, it could have been quite worse."_ Fi said emotionlessly. " _If you went on much longer with a lack of sleep, as well as your supposed solution to lack of faith, the consequences would have been disastrous."_

 _Yet reliving the same nightmare every time I sleep is much better?_ Link hardened his gaze. _No. Perhaps that_ is _stupid. A_ real _hero wouldn't avoid sleep because of a silly little nightmare or two._

 _And a real_ knight _would not have let the person they were charged to protect escape in the middle of the night, now, would they?_

 _My father would be ashamed of me, wouldn't he?_

 _And what about my mother? What would she have said?_

 _What if the princess was attacked by those assassins, and_ killed _, all because of my silly little failure?_

 _And the princess_ clearly _despises me. Why else would she run away in the middle of the night?_

 _She's probably still angry about the guardian. I'll admit, I'm still regretting that._ With that thought, he felt a twinge of pain in his forearm.

 _Though who_ doesn't _hate me? I_ am _trying! I'm trying not to look like a helpless little boy! I'm trying not to look like I have no idea what to do!_

Link closed his eyes and listened to the clop of Epona's hooves. _I'm being so dramatic. Would a real hero complain like this?_

 _Just more proof of my failure. I'm a_ horrible _person._

* * *

Zelda continued riding through the morning, but Storm had eventually slowed to a canter (after stopping, and Zelda yelling a _lot_ ).

It was about noon when she was passing the castle, and she heard fierce galloping come up from behind her.

Zelda pulled the stubborn horse to a stop and steered it around, only to see the last person she had expected.

The brown horse pulled to a stop in front of her, its rider blank as ever.

"I am not in need of an escort." Zelda said firmly. "I'll be fine on my own."

To Zelda's surprise, Sir Link responded. "You should at least get permission." He nodded his head towards the castle, which was the biggest gesture he'd ever made other than a nod or shake of his head.

Actually, now that Zelda thought about it, he had rarely, or _never_ , shaken his head. In fact, he had never challenged anything she had ever said.

 _So what?_ Zelda's brain told her. _He still hates you. Denying or disobeying anything the royal family says is treason, so of course he'd oblige._

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "No. You can go back to the castle at report to them my location."

Sir Link shook his head. _Hah! There you go! Disobeying the words of the princess! Proof of your arrogance!_

"I apologize, Princess, but that would be against my orders." The knight said calmly.

"And what would those orders be, exactly?" Zelda asked with frustration.

The knight looked at her a moment with eyes of piercing blue before replying with what sounded like a quote. "'You are to go to Goron City, Sir Link, and return immediately. If there is one scratch on the princess, or you are to go one step off track, then-'" The knight cut himself off by clearing his throat.

Zelda thought she saw some emotion flash through his eyes, but it was too quick to identify.

 _Wow._ Zelda thought, impressed. _How could one remember someone's words so well that they could quote it without a moment's notice?_

Zelda shook off the thought. _Not important._ "Was there more to that conversation, then?" She quizzed.

Sir Link, once again, shook his head. "That is not important, Princess. However, we must return to the castle."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. The knight and champion was hiding something. But perhaps, if she went back to the castle, she could sneak out again to see the shrine. This week Purah and Robbie were visiting Kakariko Village. If Zelda remembered right, they were retrieving Lady Impa. So, unfortunately, she probably would not be allowed to see the shrine until then if she did not.

"Very well, then." Zelda huffed.

Zelda was surprised to see a small hint of, well, _surprise_ on Sir Link's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

She turned Storm's reins to signal to turn, who gave a huff and refused.

"Come on!" She growled, ignoring the knight. "Move, already!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the knight bite his lip, but when she glanced at him she saw nothing but his ever blank stare.

Zelda finally turned the stubborn horse towards the castle.

 _Sir Link is hiding something._

 _And I'm going to find out what._

As always, she could feel his stare burning into her back. Constantly judging her every move. _He probably thinks I'm a spoiled child who has never done a thing for myself. My failure to awaken my power is only proving that to others._

 _Does he understand?! No! No one does! Who else could possibly be carrying the fate of the world on their shoulders, yet know that it's all their fault that the world is doomed?_

 _That knight… not just him, but all of the other champions… They are all prepared and ready for the Calamity to come. They will fight with their all._

 _Yet despite what_ I _will do, will I simply sit back? Without my sealing powers, they'll all fight for nothing. In the end, everyone will_ die _because of me._

* * *

Link watched as the princess rode ahead. He was surprised the stubborn princess had obliged so easily.

' _If there is one scratch on the princess, or you are to go one_ step _off track, then I will personally see to it that you are beaten until you get some sense into of that_ simple _brain of yours!'_

' _Yes, sir.'_ Link had replied blankly.

 _Hopefully the captain doesn't hear of this._

Link knew that it was too much to hope. The captain would hear of it at one point. Perhaps it would be better for him to hear of it sooner, so that he didn't accuse Link of hiding things. After all, if he did, then all the more odds of getting a harsher punishment.

 _If I go one step out of line, I will be punished._ Link recited. _A knight does not fail. A knight does not show weakness. A knight follows the orders he is given, no matter what the circumstances._

And of course, the classic _A knight is a weapon, nothing more. Opinions mean nothing. Simply do as asked._

* * *

 **Oof. Poor Zellie. Poor Link.**

 **So I am putting off that "Resentment" memory. So? I have plans!**

 **We get a few hints of Link's past. And his present, too. No wonder he's a bit messed up.**

 **More of Zelda's POV. I need to do more of hers. Some of her own insecurities, but she's also getting suspicious. Even _I_ don't know what Link is hiding! Well, actually, I _do_ , but whatever. **

**REPLIES!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Huh. I actually finished this chapter before I read your comment. You are _really_ good at predicting stuff. There's your nightmare. But I can't explain it, now, can I? And we also have discovered a root to Link's low self esteem! Yay! Fi is incapable of feeling emotion, so I suppose she doesn't understand that the nightmares could make him retreat further. Link is _really_ patient, too. I would _kill_ for patience like that! Well, not really. Maybe something small, like a carrot? Another review mentioning an AU! Well, I will think about it. Having the champions survive, and Link only asleep for like, 2-5 years sounds like a good idea! I'll have to think about it, though, so feel free to give more suggestions!**

 **Thanks y'all. That's about it. I've had 1,395 views! Wow! I hope that you guys are enjoying this! I might not update tomorrow, but I don't know. I've updated every day so far! Feel free to give me ideas for the story!**


	11. Chapter 10: Liari's Concern

_**Chapter 10: Liari's Concern**_

 _Back in the castle. Yay._ Zelda plopped onto the chair in her study, plotting escape routes. _I could use one of those deku nuts and escape Sheikah style._

 _No. I haven't had any Sheikah training, so I don't even know how that works._

Then another thought shot into her head like an arrow through parchment. _What about Sir Link?_

 _I don't trust him._ Zelda thought, nodding. She knew _that_ for sure. _He cut himself off in the middle of a sentence, and after talking more than usual, he shut off again. If only he spoke what he was actually thinking._

 _He's hiding something._

Perhaps a dark secret? Was he secretly working for the Yiga Clan? He was certainly stealthy enough.

Zelda shook her head. If the Yiga Clan got their hands on the wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, they would either kill him, or cripple him and keep him imprisoned. _Even_ if he was one of their own.

And how did he know Liari, Purah's assistant? When she spoke of him, she spoke with familiarity and fondness. How was Sir Link familiar with a Sheikah?

He also knew Mipha. Zelda thought back to when she had asked Mipha to become a champion.

' _Princess… may I ask who the other chosen champions are?'_

' _Goron vigilance, Daruk; Rito confidence, Revali; Gerudo spirit, Urbosa…. And also…_

' _The hylian with the Sword that Seals the Darkness. Sir Link.'_

Mipha had turned away from Zelda, the hands that held her trident shaking slightly.

' _Oh…'_

Mipha had seemed a bit saddened to hear this. Clearly she cared for Sir Link in some way.

 _He has so many secrets._ Zelda thought, biting her lip. _Yet why am I thinking about this? An arrogant knight who most likely despises me?_

Zelda shrugged it off. Later, when it was darker, she'd sneak out. No one would notice the failure of a princess going missing for a couple days, would they?

* * *

 _Link…_

Fear. Such great fear. He could feel it down to the depths of his bones.

 _Link…!_

Inky blackness surrounded him. But he could still hear the familiar cries, loud as ever.

"Link, wake up!"

Link was dragged back to reality.

"Link, are you alright?" Liari's hands were on his shoulders, shaking him.

Link stared at her blankly. He completely ignored the ache in his arm.

"Link, speak to me!"

Link shook his head. "I'm fine."

He was back in the courtyard. Liari had said she was going to show him a spell, and then…

Liari released him and huffed, resuming her position across from him with crossed legs. "I am _never_ doing that spell again. At least, not on _you_."

"What spell _did_ you use?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uhhh…." Liari rubbed her arm anxiously. "It's _supposed_ to make someone dream while they're still awake. Kind of like having visions."

"Well then," Link said calmly. "I suppose you succeeded."

"Oh, really?" Liari gasped. "What did you see? You were shaking _really_ badly…"

Link let himself shiver. "You don't want to know."

Liari's eyes grew wide. "So you had a dream about… _that?_ "

Link let himself shrug. "Depends on your definition of 'that.'"

Liari frowned and furrowed her brow. "This is serious, Link." She said quietly. "You know this is _not_ something to joke about."

"It's in the past." Link replied calmly and blankly. "It's not important."

"It _is_ important if nightmares have started up again!" Liari argued.

Link shook his head. _A hero doesn't dwell on the past._

"You know, I've been working on my mind reading." Liari huffed. _Does that mean-_ "Yes, it means that I heard you, _idiot._ "

 _That's fair._ Link thought before quickly shoving it back inside. _Blank. Emotionless. No thoughts. Bury it ten feet under and cover it with_ boulders _._

Liari frowned, but did not comment. Instead, she stood up. "I forgot. I have another lesson with Impa in a bit, so I should start heading over."

Link shrugged. "If you say so." He, very carefully, thought only what he had said. Over. And over. With Liari being able to read the surface of his mind now, he would have to put up an even better barrier.

* * *

Liari quickly left the abandoned courtyard, only to see an image that was on the surface of her brother's mind.

Liari shivered, quickly blocking out the image. She thought of what Link had thought- ' _A hero doesn't dwell on the past.'_

He was beating himself up. Not just emotionally, but physically as well. Liari thought that he'd accepted that he could have done nothing about it a long time ago, it seemed that his guilt had returned for another round.

 _He's always hidden his pain if he believes it to be a burden on another._ Liari thought. _But this is a whole new level. What happened to him to cause him to become so blank faced?_

Liari honestly had no clue.

It was a while before she finally made it to the Sheikah wing of the castle. Then she _finally_ got to Impa's room.

Liari knocked.

"Enter."

Liari went in to see Impa sitting at a desk, studying a map. Her brow was furrowed, but then she looked up at Liari with her deep scarlet eyes. "Liari."

"Impa." Liari greeted with a dip of her head.

"Do sit down." Impa gestured. "I have much time on my hands, because no one knows that I arrived yesterday except the king and yourself. Purah and Robbie wanted an excuse to go off to Kakariko, because they discovered another of those shrines. But I'm sure you heard of that."

Liari nodded sat at the other side of the table.

"Something is troubling you." Impa pointed out. "Might you tell me what?"

Liari shifted slightly. "It's Link."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He's cut himself off." Liari said quietly.

"He's done that before." Impa said, tapping the table. "Though it's usually difficult to notice unless one inquires about him."

"I know." Liari said anxiously. "But he's gotten even worse than usual. He's become completely blank faced, and when I tried that dream spell on him he…"

"He had another nightmare about _that_ time, then?" Impa guessed.

Liari nodded. "He was shaking, and I tried to bring him back. Usually you can simply call their name once and they'll come back to reality, but he stared blankly until I shook him myself."

"You've been practicing your mind reading, yes?" Impa asked.

Liari nodded. "I jokingly called him an idiot and he thought ' _that's fair._ ' And then he shoved it back inside as quickly as he'd thought it and said-"

"'Blank.'" Impa quoted. "'Emotionless. No thoughts. Bury it ten feet under and cover it with boulders.'"

Liari looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"You're not the _only_ one with mind reading abilities." Impa said calmly. "Oh, and he also thought ' _a hero doesn't dwell on the past'_?"

Liari nodded mutely.

"I think I might have an idea of who is behind this." Impa said. "Or at least _part_ of it."

"Who?" Liari gasped out. "I'm going to rip them into tiny _piec_ _-_ "

"Sir Fuer, captain of the Royal Guard." Impa said.

Liari shrunk a bit. _A_ captain _? That makes ripping him into tiny pieces_ much _more difficult._

"Somehow, the king is still in the dark about that captain's true colors." Impa said calmly. "Perhaps he has heard, but assumes it all to be rumors."

"Then…" Liari bit her lip. "What has he done to Link?"

"Your brother has probably been beaten many times." Impa said coolly. "Even when one does everything right, the captain abuses and beats the lower knights of the Royal Guard."

"Then why is Link-" Liari paused. "He's Princess Zelda's appointed knight…"

"...Which makes him part of the Royal Guard." Impa finished.

"How can he abuse a _champion_?" Liari choked. "And he has no _idea_ what Link has been through!"

"The captain is slightly insane." Impa said as if this was completely normal. "He abuses Link because Link refuses to show weakness. The captain doesn't _like_ not getting a reaction."

 _Oh no._ Liari thought, continuing to bite her lip. _So Link will be so stubborn that he'll eventually be_ beat _to death?_

"Pretty much." Impa said calmly.

 _Oh no. What can I do?_

* * *

Zelda glanced out her window. The crescent moon was glowing in the sky, and stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky.

Zelda pulled on her cloak and her sack. It was time to get out of this prison.

The princess quietly snuck out of her room. There were no guards posted at her door yet, for reasons unknown. _Oh well. All the better for me._

It wasn't long before she made it to the desolate stables. Not a person in sight. She found Storm, and dragged the stubborn steed out of the stall.

 _Finally. I can do something useful for once._

The princess mounted and left, riding for the Ancient Columns.

* * *

 **Liari's point of view! _And_ we have an idea of what's up with Link.**

 **Zelda's getting suspicious. But she probably still won't investigate for a while... or will she? HA! Confusing people is _great_.**

 **Another few hints about Link's past. But it's still kind of vague. Feel free to speak your suspicions in the reviews!**

 **REPLIES!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: I wish I could tell you everything, but that will come in time. In the mean time, enjoy the suspense! This chapter may have answered some of your questions. If they did, good. If they didn't, even better. MORE SUSPENSE! YAY! Fi... I don't know for sure. I think I'm going to leave that up to the mind of the reader, because it's not like emotionless Fi is going to tell anyone! Maybe she and Link have more in common than I thought. About the wound... not going to tell you! Maybe you caught a hint in this chapter? OR MAYBE I DIDN'T PUT ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Muahahahaha! I wasn't going for PTSD on _purpose_ , but that is literally the definition of what is happening, right? So yeah. Let's go with that. And the rest... some of your questions were probably answered here. And Zelda? The world may never know. Until probably next chapter. Or the chapter after that. We'll see...**

 **8 favorites, 14 follows! Thank you all very much! And the views are off the charts! 1,610 so far. Thank you for sticking around!**

 **Until next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 11: The Open Air

_**Chapter 11: The Open Air**_

Link laid awake in bed, forcing himself to stay awake every time sleep threatened to capture him.

 _Just think about cuccos. And how terrifying they are. Why is it that they always multiply and attack me when I'm around? It's ridiculous!_

 _...And Liari always made fun of me for it._ The corners of Link's mouth twitched slightly at the memory. _My life was so different before Liari came along._

At that, Link frowned. _But I wouldn't even know her if all those horrible things hadn't happened._

Link sat up on the lumpy bed and glanced around the small room. It was roughly five feet by… seven? Eight? It had a small square footage nonetheless.

It was also extremely bare. The only object other than the small cot was a quaint table with a candle and a book.

His old journal. About the… _past._ When he had been an optimistic child, always laughing and joking. Sometimes he missed those days, but he knew that wasn't what the people wanted from a hero.

...And he also remembered trying to hide stuff from Liari. She eventually found out, but it took a long time for Link to trust her enough.

Link stretched. If he got too bored, he would be tempted to fall asleep. And even though he had established the fact that he should ease back into sleeping, maybe find some potions for lack of dreams, he was good for today, thank you very much.

He winced as he recalled the day. The captain…

 _The beat of a fist…_

...Had found out. Link wasn't sure how, but that made him-

" _You useless little boy! You can't even keep watch of one little princess!"_

-Far less _enthusiastic_ about going to sleep. Link rubbed his right shoulder subconsciously.

Link stood slightly, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling. Link wasn't really that _tall_ \- in fact, he was about an inch or so shorter than the average height for his age- but that's what happens when you sleep in a room like _this_.

He pulled on the simple white undershirt to the Champion's Tunic, as well as a dark green hood Liari had given him. He pulled on the Master Sword's sheath, hiding part of it beneath the tail of the hood. He'd rather not be easily spotted. Sometimes there were still workers around outside.

It wasn't like they managed to hear him, though. Sheikah training had its advantages.

He pushed open the door slightly, revealing the quiet stables.

Yes, he slept in a small room off of stable, normally used for stable hands. He always had, since he'd gotten here oh so long ago. The barracks had been full back then, so he had been put out here. No one had ever remembered that he'd been placed here, even after he became a champion. Link supposed everyone assumed he was put into some fancy quarters.

But Link was fine. This was comfortable. He preferred it to the rowdiness of the barracks anyway, and it was far more comfortable than a big fancy suite would ever be.

He heard the clopping of hooves away from the stable. _Seems someone else wanted a midnight ride, too. Probably for a very different reason, though._

Link made his way down to the stall of his favorite mare. She greeted him with a winny, as usual, and looked him up and down.

Link chuckled. "I'm sorry, girl. I'll bring you an apple in the morning, if I can manage to sneak one from the kitchen without being caught."

Epona snorted, but nuzzled him affectionately. Link smiled and rubbed her face with his scarred hands.

"How about a ride, then?" He asked quietly.

Epona tugged her head away instantly and stomped her foot with a huff.

"I can't understand you when you huff like that." Link smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "I'll repeat; Do you want to go on a ride?"

Epona neighed and bobbed her head up and down with an amusing likeness to a four year old nodding eagerly.

"Good." Link said. "Let's get you geared up, then, shall we?" Link opened up the stall door and grabbed the saddle, throwing it over Epona's back.

After buckling the saddle, and putting on her bridle, Link led her out of the stall and into the open air.

From doing this for _years,_ Link knew he knew the quietest route out of Castle Town. It used to be when he couldn't sleep, but now he found it funny that he was doing it to evade sleep instead.

After twisting and turning through the alleys of Castle Town, Link mounted Epona and rode. He breathed in the fresh night air, and for the first time in a while, he let down his guard. He smiled softly and held tight to Epona's reins, allowing himself to slouch a bit.

It wasn't like anyone was out here to care if the great Hylian Champion wasn't being stiff and straight. No one was out here to judge the small water of the corner of his eye.

It was out here in the wild, all alone, that Link could be whom he wanted. Who he truly _was_.

Link frowned. But now, even _that_ would be taken from him. The next time he ventured into the fields and plains, the hills and mountains… He would be watching Princess Zelda. And if the princess saw him slouch… or _anything_ that wasn't the absolute most knightly one could possibly be, who knew what would happen? And if the _captain_ heard of anything like that, then Link would not be getting a restful night of sleep, that's for sure.

...Not like he ever _got_ one of _those_. Link remembered the few days before and in between that time, when he was able to sleep whenever he wanted, most of the dreams being pleasant. There was a time when if he dreamed at all, it would be a picture of the legends his mother or Impa had told him.

Link had discovered from those dreams that he had an overactive imagination. For some reason, his dream thought that the Hero of Twilight had turned into a wolf, but that was impossible, considering the fact that the Master Sword fought off the effects of twilight.

" _And how do you suppose that means the Hero did not turn into a wolf?"_ Fi asked within his mind.

Link slowed Epona's gallop. "Well, the reason he turned into a wolf in my dream was due to the fact that he'd been dragged into the Twilight Realm."

" _And when did you have this dream?"_ Fi asked.

"Probably when I was nine or ten." Link replied, patting Epona's neck. "And I'm sure that that was most likely because I was very imaginative back then." _Very,_ very _imaginative._

" _So you had visions of the past that early?"_ Fi mused emotionlessly. " _Surprising. Most heroes begin to have visions at thirteen, maybe fourteen years of age."_

Link pulled Epona to a halt. "What?" He sputtered.

" _Heroes carry the same spirit."_ Fi explained. " _Most of the time, this spirit results in visions of previous, sometimes even future heroes."_

Link mulled over on it for a moment. "So…" Link began uncertainly. "...You're saying that all the heroes…carry the same spirit? Doesn't that make them the same _person_?"

" _Yes."_

Link nearly fell off the horse, and _would_ have, if not for Epona, who turned her head low to the side and caught him.

Link pulled himself back up, giving Epona a thankful pat. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"How-? What-? Why-?" Link sputtered.

" _That is something you'll have to figure out on your own."_ Fi replied. " _For now… is that the princess riding off, over there?"_

Link blinked, and glanced at the direction Fi was tugging at in his mind.

There, riding upon her white horse, was a cloaked figure. But the royal gear on her horse gave away that it was the princess.

"That's the direction of the Ancient Columns, isn't it?" Link sighed.

" _Affirmative, Master Link."_ Fi confirmed.

Link turned Epona back to the castle. "I'll get my stuff, then. Something tells me this won't be the most… _enjoyable_ experience."

And so he rode back to the castle as quickly as possible. He left Epona in front of the door to his room and pulled his Champion's Tunic.

He quickly pulled on his leather guard and gloves, re-slung the Master Sword's sheath over his shoulder, buckled it quickly, and then grabbed his pile of supplies.

"Epona, we're going to have to ride pretty hard in order to catch up." Link said. "Are you ready?"

Epona whinnied, stomping her foot.

"Good." Link said.

Link piled the supplies onto Epona's back, mounted, and then rode for the Ancient Columns.

 _I hope no one realizes that I'm missing. Though they'll surely realize that the princess is._

* * *

 **Oooh. Raise your hand if you know what's happening next!**

 ***Everyone raises hands***

 **Are you sure about that?**

 **So this chapter is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I had a really busy weekend! I don't have any more chapters written after this, so I probably won't update tomorrow and spend it writing a few more chapters. Once I've written two more, I'll update again!**

 **REPLIES!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: The captain probably had child abuse or something, so he thinks that's the best way to teach. I think. I won't be going into his story too much, though, so think whatever you'd like! Impa's being calm because... hmm... who do you think taught Link to hide emotions? *HMMMMMMMMMs significantly.***

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): We'll see. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**


	13. Chapter 12: Resentment

_**Chapter 12: Resentment**_

Zelda rode through the night and until noon the next day before finally reaching the Ancient Columns. Like Purah's message had promised, there was another of the cone-shaped shrines, sitting there as if awaiting her arrival.

She walked around it for a few minutes, before going back to the front to examine it more closely.

That's when she noticed the strange pedestal. The one by the docks in Hyrule Castle was half buried, hiding this half of the structure.

"I wonder…" Zelda pulled the Sheikah slate off of her belt, holding it over the engraved eye and teardrop on the pedestal.

Nothing. She looked around the pedestal and found not a single gear. Nothing.

She tried again to hold the slate to the stone, but…

"Nothing. Just as I thought." Zelda glanced at the door of the structure. "Hmm…"

That's when she remembered a story told to her about the hero of ten thousand years ago. "It could be possible that this is one of the structures that were designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one."

Hah. Like she would let that knight touch the one thing that she was good with. And if _he_ was the one to open the shrine… well. There goes any doubts about the _perfect_ knight.

Zelda glared at the pedestal. "But designs can be worked around." _At least, I_ hope.

Zelda turned back to the door and gazed longingly. "How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow." She mumbled.

That's when she heard a whinny.

The princess turned to see the knight, Sir Link, galloping forward on his brown and white steed.

Zelda gripped the slate tightly. _Tailing me, are you?_

Sir Link dismounted and jogged toward her, not looking the least bit out of breath.

Zelda stepped toward the knight angrily. "I thought I made it clear I am _not_ in need of an escort."

Silence from the knight, as always. Like he was silently judging her- As usual.

"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own." Zelda huffed, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the knight all the while. "I," She held a hand to her chest. "-The person in question, am fine! Regardless of the king's orders."

Absolutely _nothing_ from that blank faced knight! Why couldn't he just look guilty, or relieved, or triumphant, or whatever it was that was going on inside of that head of his?

It reminded Zelda of Impa, but more quiet. Impa was blank faced most of the time, but she still spoke normally. Sir Link, however, was completely _silent_!

"Return to the castle." Zelda said finally, walking past the knight. "And tell that to my father, please."

When she heard continued footsteps, she whirled around with a glare. "And stop following me!" She yelled. _Anyone would've been better than you, you faceless_ hero _!_

To Zelda's surprise, the knight replied. "I apologize, Princess, but if I did so they would surely have my head, Hylian Champion or not."

He said this so calmly, and so surely, that Zelda almost believed it herself. Then she blinked and shook her head. "Ridiculous. Without you, the entire kingdom is doomed."

She expected the knight to go back to his silence, but instead he shook his head. "The same is true for you, Your Highness, but in a different way." He said emotionlessly, but his face had hardened slightly. "I am merely a weapon. Your people need you as a leader, not simply as a way to seal the Calamity."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Without my powers, there will be no kingdom to _lead_! None look to me as a leader, only as a foolish failure that can't unlock the power that is her birth right! They all _despise_ me!"

Zelda saw slight hesitation on the knight's face, but then he spoke. "There is not a single soul I know of that despises you, Your Highness."

"You... you liar!" Zelda shouted, not controlling the words that tumbled out of her mouth. "You're one to talk, considering that you despise me the _most_!" _Like my father, and the other knights, and_ everyone _..._

Zelda did not give the knight an opportunity to speak, instead stomping towards her horse and mounting surprisingly quickly. The stubborn horse huffed as she came to rest on the saddle.

"I will be going to Gerudo Desert." Zelda huffed. "I _order_ you not to stop me."

Zelda kicked the steed into a canter, which was the fastest she could make the steed go without much yelling.

* * *

Link stared at the white speck that was traveling away. _Well,_ he mused. _At least it wasn't worse. Now they will assume we left for Gerudo Desert instead of the princess running off. Now I won't be in much trouble… maybe._

Link mounted Epona, who huffed at him. "We will be traveling a short distance behind the princess. She needs a bit of space right now."

Link understood the feeling of needing space. He felt it every time he walked into a room. He did better when he was alone, as it the only time he could really show his true colors. The second best was with Liari, also alone otherwise. He could smile and joke around her, but he knew he had to distance himself from her, as well. He could see the worry in her eyes every time she looked at him.

Even his own sister was beginning to lose faith in him.

" _Master Link,"_ Fi said emotionlessly. " _How long are you going to stand there?"_

"Oh, right." Link sighed before he set Epona into motion at a slight trot, to ensure they did not get too close to the princess. "My apologies."

Link could only hope the princess could find it in her heart to believe him. For he truly wished that she did not beat herself up. Unlike him, she was dedicated and (most of the time) kind. Link would be fine with the princess taking out her anger and frustration on him, if she so desired.

After all, someone like him deserved it.

* * *

 **THE LONG AWAITED "RESENTMENT" MEMORY! Or at least I like to think so. Maybe. Probably? I don't know. I'm just confusing myself.**

 **Tell me if I should change anything- seriously, _anything._ Like replacing a word with another that would make more sense. ANYTHING! If I think it's a good idea, I will _totally_ do it.**

 **Replies! (Remember: Review about whatever you want! Suggestions, constructive criticism, speculations, a "good job, Ari," whatever! I read and reply to _all_ of them!)**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Sorry about the wait. I've been getting slower with chapters lately. Like I said before, any suggestions are _absolutely_ welcome. Although I do have some of the story finished, it is kind of amusing to see people speculate. It also helps me know what they are expecting, so that I can surprise them and make it really similar, or _completely_ flip it and shock them like Fi did to get Link to fall asleep. After all, where's the fun in making the story boring and predictable?**

 **Currently, we've got 25 reviews (56% of which being from SmokeyMirrors), 2,337 views, 9 favorites, and 18 follows! Thank you! It's great to know that people have been enjoying this!**

 **Psst... Go read "Red Sky at Night." It's about pre-BoTW (like this), but the author isn't completely crazy like I am. And it's _seriously_ underrated! Go check it out!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-Ari**


	14. Chapter 13: Nonsense

_**Chapter 13: Nonsense  
**_

Zelda had decided so suddenly to go to Gerudo Desert that she'd even surprised herself. But she really wanted to see Urbosa- for some reason, the Gerudo Champion could always help her feel better about things like this.

When Zelda stopped for the night, starting a small flame, she knew that the knight was camping not far behind her when she saw a hint of the bright blue of his tunic in the darkness. She felt an inkling of frustration creep back, but…

Seeing the knight reminded her of what he had said.

" _Your people need you as a leader. Not just as a way to seal the calamity._ "

She had also yelled at him, and had called him a liar. She had assumed that he despised her the most out of everyone.

But then she thought about another one of his sentences.

" _I am merely needed as a weapon._ "

Did he truly believe that? The great Hylian Champion, merely a weapon?

Zelda shook her head. No, he was saying that to make her feel 'better.' Probably to get him ten times his already large pay. The great Hylian Champion may have been silent, but he was arrogant. But he was a sturdy rock of hope to the people. To them, he was more a leader than Zelda would ever be.

Another reason that she despised him so. He most likely lived an ordinary childhood, or even a _wonderful_ childhood. Two _loving_ parents… for all Zelda knew, he had twenty five siblings. He probably trained to become a knight to be like his father or something.

And when he drew the Master Sword, wouldn't that mean all his dreams came true? To be a champion was a great honor, let alone the wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness!

But that's all he had done. He had drawn a hunk of _metal_ ( _No offense to you, Hylia._ Zelda added quickly.) from the ground, and had been given all the glory he could possibly want because of it!

Was he silent to make him look even more powerful in the people's eyes? If so, Zelda disliked him even _more._

...That was the moment that she realized she had no food other than a small bit bread. She tried to take a bite out of it, but it tasted so _stale_ that she almost spat it back out.

The trip to the Gerudo Desert was going to be _long,_ too. Without any food…

Zelda bit her lip and glanced at the small plume of smoke coming up from over the hill, where the knight was surely camping.

He probably had brought food. After all, he was absolutely _perfect,_ wasn't he? He couldn't possibly do anything wrong. Right?

...She was going to have to ask him for food, wasn't she?

Zelda shook her head. She'd rather _not_ speak to the knight she despised. She was going to avoid him, and ignore him! Yeah! That sounded good!

...No, it didn't. If what he said about getting his head chopped off was true, then she would probably have to interact with him at some point. No one wanted to send an innocent person to death, even if it was someone they hated with passion.

Zelda glanced at the small plume of smoke in the distance, creating a haze over part of the night sky.

...Did she really hate him? Or was she taking out her frustration and anger on him?

Zelda shook her head. Taking all of her frustration out on the one that seemed to have none seemed a bit childish. So, until she was ready to admit it, she hated him.

Yet, despite 'hating' him, she couldn't help but speculate. He was surrounded in mysteries, he was. She didn't even know who his parents were. Perhaps Impa would know when Zelda got back from the desert.

And why was he so silent? She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before. At first she had thought he was mute, but he replied to that with a spoken 'No.' So that idea was out of the question.

If Zelda was right, then she thought that he was trying to make himself look mysterious and superior. That way, people wouldn't ask him questions and none would question his competence.

Why, Zelda couldn't imagine a single soul doubting the man. Though she had never witnessed his skill with a sword, she had heard rumors of the speed and agility with which he maneuvered.

Zelda sighed and laid down beside the small and flickering flame she had managed to conjure. The knight was not important. She had to turn her focus to her studies and unlocking her powers.

But for now, she would go to sleep.

* * *

" _Master Link?"_

"Yes, Fi?" Link asked as he pulled the fish he had been cooking off of the stick. He had managed to catch one in a nearby stream. Sometimes Link wished he could just throw explosives into the water and kill all the fish, so that he could eat all he could want.

" _When you have completed the preparation of that meal, may I have some?"_

Link nearly choked on his own spit. "You're a _sword_ , Fi."

A pause. Then: " _I could take on a physical form, once. However, that was many ages ago. Perhaps being woken once again and traveling like this has brought back memories."_

"So you're lost in the past." Link summarized. _I get the feeling._

" _How can one be lost in the past if they know the path to the present?"_ Fi asked.

Link cut part of the fish with his knife and took a bite before responding. "I don't know." Link admitted calmly. "But sometimes it isn't easy for one to find their way back. Sometimes one does not believe there _is_ a way."

" _You are speaking of that incident that happened nearly ten years ago?"_ Fi asked.

Link did not reply.

" _You still feel guilt."_ Fi stated factually.

"How could one dismiss the guilt of something they could have prevented?" Link asked.

" _You need not carry the blame in any of this."_ Fi said emotionlessly. " _To be lost in the past dulls the future. Sometimes one must release their bottled up emotions."_

"Do you feel emotions, Fi?" Link asked quietly.

During the silence that followed, Link glanced up at the crescent moon and the glittering stars that danced about it. He listened to the sound of the gentle breeze rustling the blades of grass, and the chirping of ever active crickets.

" _I believe so."_ Fi finally replied. " _I can remember the time spent with my first master. Before I began my long slumber, I remember feeling the emotion I have since learned is called 'happiness.'"_

"How can one be cheerful when they know they are to leave, and never return?" Link asked, turning his gaze back to the sword that rested beside him. _At least, temporarily._

" _I felt joy at being able to have met my master."_ Fi said. " _We were connected deeply. My spirit was created from a fragment of the Hero's Spirit, which is why I and the Hero are so tightly bound."_

"So if _I_ have the Hero's Spirit," Link began unsurely. "Then that makes me just as connected to you as your old master?"

" _I have no old master."_ Fi said blankly. " _Only one."_

"Well." Link rolled his eyes. "That clears things up. Why would the old hero, or ' _me'_ , be reborn over and over again?"

" _Because only the one with the unbreakable spirit can wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness."_ Fi said calmly. " _As well as other reasons that you will learn of in time."_

Link sighed before he finished off the last of the fish. "If you say so, Fi."

Link doubted all this "Hero Reborn" business, but he decided to go with it anyway. _At least it's interesting to hear stories about something that is completely ridiculous._

" _I heard that."_ Fi chimed. But other than that, she did not comment.

And with that, Link laid down on the thin mat he had brought and looked up at the stars.

...He might as well get a little rest. He glared at the sword that laid beside him.

"Wake me up when the princess leaves. I know you are _perfectly_ capable of doing so." Link huffed.

" _Very well, Master Link."_ Fi replied emotionlessly.

* * *

 **Hooray! Link is sleeping when it isn't against his will! Maybe Fi _is_ helping...**

 **Sorry, not much action. Just thoughts. I had to get _something_ in today, and writing about traveling is just boring.**

 **REPLIES! (Guys, please reply. SmokeyMirrors is fun to reply to, but I _do_ care about other people's thoughts, too! I reply to all comments!)**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Well, I think she's starting to be suspicious. But she still isn't investigating much. However, we _do_ have a thought that reveals that she might ask Impa. Sooooo... who knows? And I freaking love the Gerudo. The first part is kind of hard, because Zelda hates Link, Link is super blank faced and pretends to be emotionless, and it's not much fun to write about stuff like that. But after the Blades of Yiga memory, I think I'll be putting more details and effort into the chapters and make them better quality. It's a lot easier to write about parts you really like. I'll comment about the "Yikes" in 2.0.**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): Well... I don't think Liari has lost faith in him. Not at all. Actually, the worry is because of how Link is cutting himself off, and all that good stuff. Because a sister always knows, right? True colors... I wrote that just to show that Link can only be himself when he's by himself, because he thinks that people want the tough, silent type as a hero. But if you want, you can ignore that because I might change my mind. Yes, Link definitely needs some hugs. I don't think Zelda yelling at him will break him, because he knows she's just taking it out on him, but who knows? Yeah, I totally wish more people reviewed! As much as I like replying to you, I also want to know everyone else's opinions, too!**

 **As of now, we have 2,728 views (though some of those are probably me wanting to make sure it all looks nice), 27 reviews (Approximately 59.259259259% being SmokeyMirrors),10 favorites, and 17 follows! If you want to talk about _anything_ in the story, then comment! Constructive criticism, speculation, or just a "Good job, Ari, you don't completely suck at this"! Seriously, anything! But if you don't like something, don't just review "I would rather stare at the sun for three hours than read another word of this." Because, for one, _ouch!_ For two, I can't fix what you don't like if you don't tell me what's wrong with it!**

 **Thanks, y'all. Have a nice day. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14: Swallowed Pride

_**Chapter 14: Some More FREAKING Traveling  
**_

Zelda rode the whole of the next day, constantly aware of the knight who trailed silently behind her. She managed to cross over Jeddo Bridge and into Nima Plain before the sun began to set.

When she dismounted her horse, the growling of her stomach reminded her of her lack of food supplies. She glanced back at the knight behind her, who was traveling at a distance.

Zelda sighed. She was going to have to ask him, wasn't she?

Her stomach rumbled in response.

Zelda sighed again, tethered her horse, and made her way to Sir Link's small camp, where he was starting a fire.

"I apologize, Sir Link, but it appears I have forgotten to bring food." Zelda said a bit too quickly.

The knight glanced up at her, before going to the leather sack beside him and pulling out an object wrapped in cloth.

The knight unwrapped it to reveal several strips of dried meat. He glanced at Zelda and held it towards her.

Zelda hesitantly grabbed a couple of pieces from the cloth. She bit into a piece, and although it was tough and chewy, it was quite satisfying to her hungered stomach.

Zelda swallowed the meat and looked at the knight. "Thank you."

Sir Link merely nodded before turning back to the pile of small sticks. He continued striking a inky black piece of flint until it caught the pile of straw beneath the wood.

Was Zelda assuming too much about the knight?

Zelda shook her head. No. He was simply doing his job. The thing that he was paid to do.

As the fire grew, Sir Link stood and walked off to Zelda's previous "camp." He returned carrying her supplies, clicking his tongue to Storm. The horse followed the knight eagerly, for reasons unknown.

When he reached the camp, Zelda immediately asked, "How did you get him to do that?"

The knight glanced back at the horse, then at Zelda. He then put Zelda's items down and pulled a shiny red apple from his pocket.

"Oh." Zelda huffed as Storm gobbled up the red fruit greedily. "So you are _bribing_ my horse."

The knight looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and rubbing the horse's nose.

 _Since when did he_ shrug _?_ The knight was acting strange. As in, stranger than his usual strange. Which was... _strange_ to say the least.

Zelda sighed and pulled out her diary. The last time she had written in it was after leaving Goron City.

So she wrote.

' _I said something awful to him yesterday. My research was going nowhere. I was feeling a bit…_ depressed _, so to say, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me._

' _But he did anyway, as he always does. So I yelled at him without restraint. Yet, as always, he is as blank as ever. I feel terribly guilty… and that guilt only makes me more agitated than I was before.'_

That was enough for today. She had never written much in her diary, but Urbosa had told her that writing helped one to cope with emotions.

Zelda said her silent prayers before she laid down to sleep.

* * *

They rode once again, this time the knight being only several paces behind. She was annoyed as she felt his eyes burn into her back. _Why can't you just look somewhere else?_

After several days of riding, camping under the stars, and sleeping in stables, they finally reached Gerudo Canyon Stable.

"Princess." A gerudo at the entrance greeted with a bow. "Chief Urbosa has reserved a room here for you. We will leave in the morning."

"Thank you." Zelda said as she dismounted. When she turned to look at the gerudo again, she was glaring at something behind Zelda.

Zelda turned and saw her silent knight, already dismounted.

She turned back to the gerudo. "Is something wrong?"

"Your knight there…" The gerudo pulled Zelda in closer and whispered, "Is he a sheikah?"

Zelda, confused, shook her head. "No. He's pure hylian."

The gerudo glanced back at the knight, who was leading his horse away. "He moves like a sheikah. He must have been trained by those shadow folk."

Zelda tilted her head. She _had_ wondered why he moved so silently. If he was trained by the sheikah, then Impa would be able to tell her when she got back.

 _So mysterious._ Zelda shook her head. _He's simply pretending to be silent and stoic. He's really an arrogant, cocky little knight._

Zelda nodded at that as the gerudo led her to her room. Though the knight seemed mysterious, no one would act as such unless they were hiding something. The true extent of his arrogance?

Zelda plopped down onto the bed of her room and pulled out her diary.

' _We've finally reached Gerudo Canyon Stable, though it is dark out. A gerudo greeted me, taking me to a reserved room. But before I had gone inside, the gerudo pulled me aside and commented on the knight's movement. Apparently it appears that he was trained by sheikah at some point._

' _I will have to ask Impa about his background, for if he was not trained by the sheikah, then it is possible that he has some connection to the Yiga Clan.'_

Zelda bit her lip. That sounded a bit accusing, but there was nothing she could do about it. A diary was about writing out her thoughts, was it not?

She went over some of her notes on the Divine Beast again, before blowing out the candle and falling asleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, and writing about traveling is _boring_. You can tell my opinion about writing about it from the title. Sorry. I'll be writing better chapters later when I actually like what I'm writing about. And it _isn't_ traveling. So. Sorry, y'all.**

 **REPLIES! (And replies to replies to replies!)**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Yup. Always good to not completely suck at stuff.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Since I ranted last chapter, it's probably down by maybe ten percent. But I don't do the math until I'm finished replying. Yeah, not much taunting with suspense here. Just me spitting out a chapter because I haven't posted in a couple days. Zelda got her foods, so she isn't going to starve. She's voiced suspicions here, but she isn't really super suspicious. I mean, she thinks that Link could possibly have a background with the Yiga Clan. That's kind of suspicious. And I freaking _love_ Urbosa! All the champions are pretty great, except Ravioli. He isn't very nice to poor Link. Who knows? Maybe Urbosa will give him some advice and stuff. Reply to your Reply of my Reply: Yeah, it looks like she's going to ask Impa. But who knows? Maybe someone _else_ will answer her questions! Or maybe it _will_ be Impa, and I'm just messing with you! Or maybe Zelda walks in on something that's a bit oof. The world may never know.**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): I didn't think so, I was just making sure. Yeah, Link is _not_ going in a good direction. Downhill may be easy, but it isn't always the best route. But who knows? All things will be revealed with time.**

 **Guest: Well, I _did_ do a few diary entries here. But that was just me trying to get a few more pages in. I hope that they are to your liking!**

 **LilacFairy: I'm glad you enjoy it! I like getting people on the edge of their seat. It's _especially_ funny when they start rocking back and forth with anticipation, and then fall off when something absolutely _shocking_ is revealed. And Fi? I love Fi, and they referenced her, I started freaking out! And Fi's theme just came on as I was typing this; What the coincidence! **

**Stats:**

 **32 Reviews (SmokeyMirrors Percentage: Exactly 56.25% of the reviews)**

 **3,228 Views**

 **12 Favorites (I'm glad you enjoy it _that_ much!)**

 **And that's all! Remember, review! If you actually read the whole chapter _and_ this really long authors note (you don't have to read my replies), then include the word "Banana" or "Bananas" in your review, because I'm curious to see how many people actually read this far!**

 **No, I'm _not_ a Yiga Clan member.**


	16. Chapter 15: Urbosa's Letter

_**Chapter 15: Urbosa's Letter**_

Zelda woke that morning to see her bags already packed up by the gerudo woman, and the knight tending to his horse.

That's when Zelda remembered the "No voe" rule in Gerudo Town. "What is Sir Link going to do?" She asked as she mounted her steed.

"Lady Urbosa sent him a letter on his orders." The gerudo soldier replied. The knight nodded and mounted his own horse. "What were they, again?" The gerudo looked at the knight questioningly.

"Escort the princess to the city, then go to the Bazaar and wait until my assistance is needed." The knight replied emotionlessly.

The gerudo nodded. "Then let's get you to Gerudo Town, Princess."

And so they rode.

We'll skip the tedious monologue that is traveling to the part when the princess reached the entrance to Gerudo town.

Zelda dismounted her horse, which was led away by one of the guards at the entrance with a bow.

She turned to Sir Link, who had remained mounted. "You are dismissed."

The knight nodded before steering his horse around and riding away.

"Princess!"

Zelda turned to see Urbosa approaching her from the archway with a smile.

Zelda dipped her head slightly. "Lady Urbosa!" She greeted. "How have you been faring?"

"Wonderful, Princess." Urbosa said with a smile. "Why don't I get you situated? I have a room in the palace with your name on it!"

Zelda nodded with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

As he rode, Link thought over Urbosa's letter… and the package that came with it.

" _Sir Link,"_ Urbosa had written. " _I am sure that you have heard of the ancient rule of Gerudo Town, which is that there are absolutely no voe allowed. You will have to escort Princess Zelda to the entrance and then return to Kara Kara Bazaar, where you will wait until your assistance is needed."_

Link had hummed in agreement. Though it was his job to protect the princess, he wouldn't be bypassing any ancient laws any time soon, thank you very much.

But there was more.

" _However, there is another tradition."_ Link could imagine the gerudo chieftain's smirk. " _Voe have been sneaking into the city for as long as I can remember."_

He remembered exactly what he had thought. _Uh oh. That can_ not _mean anything good for me._

" _So, I will be sending for you at some point. The enclosed package will…_ aid _you. Good luck, Hylian Champion!"_

Link fingered the parcel on his lap as he rode for Kara Kara Bazaar. His first reaction to what was inside had been an immediate face palm. So much for the "blank faced Hylian Champion."

His second reaction had been to ask internally, " _Would I ever stoop down to the level of wearing girl clothes?"_

And Fi's emotionless response had been, " _You would do anything that one you believed to be higher ranked asked of you."_

So, hooray for him.

He reached Kara Kara Bazaar as the moon began to rise. As a chill went through the air, he pulled on his hood. Though it did not warm him completely, a hero was meant to be strong. He wasn't supposed to need any more warmth than his tunic, chainmail, and the hood he wore.

He could endure.

And so he went to the inn, paid for a small room, and sat on the small bed, thinking.

" _Master Link, I believe that you should get some rest."_ Fi said. " _It has been a long day."_

"What am I supposed to even do here?" Link sighed before plopping onto his back.

" _Perhaps you can go climbing, or possibly experiment with new dishes."_

 _As much as I enjoy doing both of those things, they don't seem the most…_

" _Heroic?"_ Fi volunteered.

"Heroic, knightly, whatever works for you." Link said with a shrug. _I can't do anything without someone judging me based on it._

" _...There is a meat stew nearby."_

Link's eyes grew wide. _Mmm… food that isn't some random fish I managed to cook up or beef jerky._

 _...Fi, why must you torment me so?_

" _You could buy some ingredients and cook with the pot behind the inn."_ Fi suggested. " _I do not sense any current presence._

Link sighed. "That _does_ sound good…"

 _...And it can't be worse than wearing girl clothes, right?_

* * *

"So, Princess…" Urbosa plopped down onto Zelda's bed, beside the princess. "How have you been getting along with Sir Link?"

At that, Zelda began to bite her lip. Urbosa quirked an eyebrow. "That badly?"

"I…" Zelda began slowly. _I what?_ "I do not need an escort, least of all from that knight."

"You yelled at him, and feel guilty about it." Urbosa stated. It was not a question.

"...I suppose so." Zelda looked down at her bare feet. "He is far too arrogant."

At that, Urbosa barked a laugh. "Link? Arrogant? That is by _far_ the most hilarious thing I've heard all day. And I heard a _Rito_ complaining about the lack of _poultry_!"

Zelda frowned. "Sir Link _isn't_ arrogant? But isn't that why he's so silent?"

Urbosa's face turned serious, and she shook her head. "My, Little Bird. And I thought you were one to dislike assumptions about one's nature."

Zelda looked back down at her feet at that. She _did_ dislike it… but was that what she was doing?

 _Yes. That is_ exactly _what I have been doing._

"Then…" Zelda looked back up at Urbosa. "Why is he so blank and silent?"

Urbosa paused, as if in thought. "That is something you will simply have to discover for yourself." The gerudo chief replied. Then the gerudo chief stood. "However, I do have a fun request I made of him."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Urbosa…"

"I will simply have to send a letter." Urbosa said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh no…" Zelda held back a snort. "You _didn't…_ "

* * *

 **Sorry, another shorter chapter. This one is closer to the average length, though. I want to be able to post as often as possible, so shorter chapters every day are better than longer chapters every week, right?**

 **Well, I don't know. If you'd like longer chapters, there should be some coming up, maybe. But don't take my word for anything, because none have been written yet.**

 **Here's Urbosa! Ugh, I love her! She's motherly, but also quite... _mischievous_. No wonder I like her so much. Feel free to review about what you'd like to see of her!**

 **Replies!**

 **SoundMusician60: Yeah, you reviewed on the... second chapter, I think? Maybe? Yeah, probably. Anyway, it's totally fine to review more than once! Look at Smokey over there... Any-who, thanks for the favorite and follow! Every review, favorite, and follow is definitely helping to motivate me! Bananas, amirite? I'm glad you like it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you might want to see in the future!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: I freaking love bananas. No, I am not a Yiga Clan member. Probably. Maybe? Uhhh... let's just change the subject. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll try to keep it interesting, for you!**

 **TreeForest: Bananas. I repeat, NOT a Yiga. I love Gerudo Desert! Like, sealiously! I ain't joking around! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Should I do Link's POV on that one, or Zelda's? I honestly have no idea. We'll see. Maybe I could do both?**

 **Guest: You're welcome! I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, but okay! **

**SmokeyMirrors: I should rename that chapter "Swallowed Pride," because "Some More FREAKING Traveling" isn't the most professional. I'm glad you like that I've included the diary, although that was mostly to fill up the chapter a bit more. Oh, well. She has asked **_someone_ **about him *cough*Urbosa*cough*, but was refused an answer... hmmmmmmmmm. We'll see. And the Yiga! That, will** _also_ **be revealed. With time. I honestly think the Yiga are hilarious. However, I'm not quite sure myself about how big they'll be in the story, although I should have you know that I already have _one_ thing that has been planned out for a while now. And it may or may not include the Yiga. Maybe you've noticed something this chapter? I'm honestly not too sure myself, so good luck. Bananas... I swear, I am _not_ a Yiga!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Oh, hi again! Yeah, I was commenting as a guest called "A Weird Person" for _ages_ until I started writing this story, so we're even. I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Do review as much as you'd like!**

 **Current Stats:**

 **Views: 3,605**

 **Reviews: 38**

 **Favorites: 15**

 **Follows: 23**

 **Thanks to all of you! (Today's 'secret' review phrase is "To infinity, and beyond!" Good luck, folks!)**

 **Shout out to the story "Beyond the Horizon," which is written by "ZeldaDungeonOfficial." It is _seriously_ underrated, so go check it out! It's about the hero and princess 10,000 years before BoTW, which I have been looking for a novelization of for a while now!** **The writers could use some more support!**


	17. Chapter 16: Crossdressing (Oh boy)

_**Chapter 16: Crossdressing**_

It was morning when Link received another letter from Lady Urbosa. It was written simply:

" _Go to the sand seal rental this evening. I know you have quite the mastery of vocal impressions, so let's see how you do with a girl voice."_

"Oh boy." Link muttered.

Link changed into the outfit and looked at himself in the mirror with his shoulders slumped. If he didn't know it was him, then he would've thought that he was a girl.

Link cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm a girl!"

He frowned, but it was hidden behind the veil. Higher pitched. "Hi, my name is Liari, and one of my favorite pastimes is playing pranks on my brother!"

...That would work.

He used the sheath that Urbosa had sent him to hide the Master Sword. Luckily, the veil also hid part of the hilt.

And off he went.

He rode to Gerudo Town, but because the author of this story has banished long monologues about traveling, we're not going to talk too much about that.

Then he made it to the entrance.

 _Time to see if this will actually work._

Link dismounted his horse and walked up to the guards.

"Hello, young vai!" One of the guards greeted. "What brings you to Gerudo Town?"

Link cleared his throat. "I'm traveling around!" Link said brightly in his best impression of Liari. "You know, sightseeing and all that!"

"Well in that case, I'd recommend renting a sand seal." The other guard chimed in. "One of the most popular attractions, I'll have you know."

"Oh, well I was actually thinking about doing that!" Link replied, carefully in his Liari voice. "Would you mind giving me the directions?"

"Not a problem, Miss Vai!" The first said with a smile. "Just go down the road. Take the second left, and then the third left. That'll get you there just fine."

Link dipped his head thankfully. "Thank you, Ma'am. Your help is appreciated!" Then he glanced at Epona. "Is there a place for my horse?"

The other gerudo patted Epona's neck. "They usually have extra stables at the Sand Seal rental."

"Oh, okay! Thanks again!" Link waved with a smile, despite it being hidden by the veil, and walked off.

 _Wow. That actually worked. Maybe I should show Liari that impression and see what she thinks…_

But then he remembered that he had to start... for lack of a better way to say it, _cutting_ _off_ Liari, too. The worry in her eyes whenever she saw him… maybe if he seemed like he was stronger, then she wouldn't worry so much.

He reached the Sand Seal rental and was greeted quite enthusiastically.

"Sav'aaq!" The gerudo greeted. "Would you like me to board that horse of yours?"

"Yes, please." Link said in his Liari voice. "How much?"

"Only ten rupees." The gerudo said.

Link dug the rupees out of his bag and handed them to the gerudo.

"Sav'aaq, Viala!" A voice called.

Link whirled around to see Lady Urbosa approaching.

"Lady Urbosa!" The Sand Seal renter greeted. "Here for a ride?"

Lady Urbosa nodded with a sly smile. "But of course." Urbosa turned to Link. "And who might you be?"

Link groaned internally. "My name is... _Lyra_." Link carefully continued his fake voice. He curtsied slightly clumsily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Urbosa."

"And I you, Miss _Lyra_." Urbosa said with veiled mischief. "Would you like to go surf with me?"

"O-oh," Link stuttered. "I'm not so sure-"

"Nonsense!" Urbosa said with a 'kind' smile. "You'll be welcome!"

 _Crap._ "If you insist, Lady Urbosa."

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky blue began to melt into dark navy. Zelda sighed and leaned on the railing of the balcony.

She had been out surveying all day. Divine Beast Naboris was truly incredible. It seemed to carry a power similar to that of Urbosa's, but on a larger scale. The ability to harness lightning.

Speaking of Urbosa…

"Sav'saaba, Little Bird." Zelda turned to see Urbosa approaching her, carrying a handful of blankets and the Thunder Helm. "If you'd like, you can sleep up here."

"Urbosa, what took you so long?" Zelda questioned.

"Ah, trivial affairs." Urbosa said with a dismissing gesture. "Taking care of that poultry situation, some other complaints, etcetera."

"Forcing knights to dress up as women?" Zelda volunteered.

"...We don't talk about that." Urbosa said with a smirk.

Zelda gasped. "No! You actually went through with it for once?"

"Your knight makes for a wonderful lady." Urbosa said with a grin. "His impression is spot on, I must say."

Zelda sighed. "Now I wish _I_ was there…" She would be lying if she didn't think the knight dressed as a woman would be amusing.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have even recognized him." Urbosa said as she spread the blanket on the floor. "Believe it or not, he's quite the impressionist. It makes being silent a bit difficult for him."

"I thought he was _mute_ at first." Zelda said with a huff.

"Well…" Urbosa paused. "Maybe not _that_ difficult. He's always been a bit quiet, but he's changed quite _drastically_ in the last few months. Perhaps something happened to him in the forest. But he'd never tell anyone if it did."

"Why?" Zelda huffed. "If you know so much about him, why won't you tell me anything?"

"He still has secrets." Urbosa said calmly. "Some even I have not been able to discover. But if you're so curious, then you should ask him yourself."

"Urbosa?" Zelda looked in the direction Urbosa was pointing to see Sir Link walking towards them, blank faced.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Zelda gasped, standing up.

 _Much_ to Zelda's _surprise_ , the knight was blank as ever.

"Oh, come on, Sir Link." Urbosa huffed. "Do we have to dress you up as a woman to get you to talk to people?"

"I'm still surprised that actually worked." The knight replied, much to Zelda's _actual_ surprise.

"I must admit, so am I. You make a wonderful young lady."

So, apparently the knight actually had a sense of humor.

...Zelda was starting to feel a bit guilty.

No, no! She wasn't feeling guilty, not in the slightest!

"Well, Sir Link, I'm surprised you got here so quickly. How long did it take you to get out of those clothes?" Urbosa asked.

"...Long enough." The knight replied quietly.

Urbosa laughed. "You know, Liari somehow knew you would do it."

"...She put you up to this, didn't she?" The knight asked blankly.

"Why of course." Urbosa said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like I'm the one who came up with it, and she simply insisted I go through with it, right?"

"Excuse me, but I'm here, too." Zelda chimed in. "And I'm exhausted! Weren't we about to go to sleep?"

"I suppose so." Urbosa said with a shrug.

"Then I apologize for intruding." The knight said blankly, before turning away and disappearing into the Divine Beast.

"He's really quite the sweet boy." Urbosa said.

"Boy?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yes." Urbosa said with a roll of her eyes. "He's male, and he's under the age of eighteen. I believe he's only a year older than you."

 _I thought that he was twenty at least._ Zelda thought. _Most people don't get knighted until twenty, let alone_ seventeen _!_

"And he's definitely quite _handsome_." Urbosa said mischievously.

* * *

 **Aaaaand DONE! I wanted to publish this earlier, but there was a corn maze... and no one can deny a corn maze. I freaking love mazes. So, sorry about that! I could have uploaded this a few hours earlier, but oh well!**

 **And it didn't help that a savage beast kitten by the name of Jinx kept attacking my legs. JINX! STOP IT!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was a fun chapter to write! I mean, Link dressing up as a girl? HAH! But if there's anything you think I could fix, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **REPLIES!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Awkward encounter, eh? Consistent updates? I'll try! So far I've tried to update daily, but I've already had a few problems with that. I'll see what I can do. Oh, that was you? Okay, I had suspected that, but I wasn't sure. Thanks for clearing things up! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **James Birdsong: I think I've seen you reviewing on other stuff, so hello there! Thank you! I'm glad that it is liked!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Don't forget about the mammals, and reptiles, and amphibians, and arachnids, and insects! Oh, and the bananas! ...I swear, I'm not a Yiga.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Hah, yeah. I freaking love Urbosa. I think I've said that before, but whatever. Zelda? Investigating? We'll see...**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): I think this chapter might have explained a few things, but if it hasn't, then those things will be revealed! Until then, enjoy the anticipation!**

 **Da Current Stats:**

 **Reviews: 43 (SmokeyMirrors Percentage: Approximately 48.837209302%)**

 **Views: 3,963 (Dang!)**

 **Favorites: 16 (Thanks guys :3)**

 **Follows: 23 (I hope you guys like it!)**

 **Today's secret review message is the word "Jinx"!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!**

 **-Ari**


	18. Chapter 17: Blades of the Yiga

_**Chapter 17: Blades of Yiga**_

Zelda was heading to Kara Kara Bazaar when it happened.

After a few days at Gerudo Town, Urbosa said that it was probably time for the princess to return to Hyrule Castle. Zelda had wanted to argue, but she knew that Urbosa was right. So they had the horses brought to Gerudo Canyon by a few gerudo soldiers (Believe it or not, Sir Link's horse was actually quite feisty) ahead of time.

Then Zelda had run off into the desert. She could reach Kara Kara Bazaar just fine on her own, thank you very much.

She was proven wrong when the rustling of cards surrounded her. She gasped as figures materialized around her, bearing the masks and red jumpsuits of Yiga Clan warriors.

So Zelda ran. She ran as quickly as she could when another materialized in front of her and she skidded to a messy halt, falling onto the ground.

One of the warriors raised their sickle, and Zelda closed her eyes, preparing for what could only be certain death.

She heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh, but the pain never came.

She opened her eyes to see the last person she had expected. _Defending_ her.

For there, blue tunic, Master Sword and all, was the Hylian Champion that she had despised.

Link. Her knight.

The yiga member fell into the sand, dead. He faced the others, holding out his defensive stance, a fierce look on his normally blank face.

The yiga charged at him. Zelda heard her knight offer two small words before becoming trapped within battle.

"Run, Princess!"

The last thing the princess wanted to do was run away, but she would only be a hindrance to her knight if she remai-

Another yiga fell, the knight's only wound appearing to be his right forearm. However, there was no rip in the fabric. Yet, at the same time, scarlet red bled through the fabric.

The knight hissed as he touched the arm, and switched his sword to his left.

With his left arm, the knight moved more skillfully than he had previously. The other yiga fell not even seconds later.

Zelda could only stare at her knight as he wiped the blood off of his blade and sheathed the sword.

He turned to Zelda with his face reverted back to a blank stare. "Princess, are you alright?"

Zelda nodded wordlessly as her knight helped her stand.

"I… I saw an injury." Zelda said quietly, gesturing her knight's left arm. "Are _you_ alright?"

Her knight blinked at her, as if surprised. "I am fine, Princess. I suggest we get going as quickly as possible."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "The blood seeping out of your arm says otherwise." She said as she saw the red patch grow larger on the normally white bandages. "You should get medical attention."

"My well being is not of your concern." Sir Link said emotionlessly. "However, yours is mine. And right now, I am meant to be escorting you to the castle, not tending to meaningless scratches."

Zelda bit her lip. The blood on her knight's arm did not seem like what would come from a 'meaningless scratch.' She didn't want to order him to get medical attention, because that would seem childish of her.

...But at the same time, she did not want her knight to continue with a large gash in his arm.

 _When did I start caring?_ Zelda thought. _I thought I was supposed to be hating him._

"Princess?" Her knight asked, jerking her back to reality.

"Fine then, let's be off." Zelda sighed.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Link jerked himself out of his stupor as he heard someone cry out. He quickly grabbed for his sword, only to scrape his right arm on the abandoned table he had placed it under. He hissed as burning came over the old wound.

He leapt upward, ignoring hot pain that he could feel seeping through his arm. And when he looked, he nearly gasped at who he saw being attacked.

 _Oh no… Princess Zelda!_

Feeling guilt at not acting sooner, Link charged forward with his sword drawn. He quickly struck the Yiga just as they were about to strike the princess he was sworn to protect.

"Run, Princess!"

He felt warmth on his right arm and touched it lightly, only to hiss as it burned. Apparently he had scraped it up worse than he had thought, so much so that sticky red blood had begun to ooze from it. He had reopened it.

 _Hah. Fat chance of winning when using my less dominant arm_ and _having it cut open._

He swapped the sword to his left, where he gripped it with comfort. Though he had trained hard to try and gain the same strength in his right so that he could fit in a bit better, he had always been better with his left.

He ducked under the swipe of a sickle, pushing back the memories that attempted to surface. He struck down another.

He ended the other with ease.

After taking a deep breath to regain his blank face and wiping off his sword, he turned to the princess, who was staring up at him as if he'd grown an extra set of ears.

"Princess, are you alright?" Link asked, making his voice somewhat gruff like the other knights. He offered his hand to aid the princess in standing.

The princess nodded wordlessly and accepted. Link pulled her to her feet, before quickly stepping away and folding his hands behind his back. Then he felt the burning pain again, and relaxed his arms so that they fell to his sides. He tried to keep the pain from showing, but it seemed that the princess noticed.

"I… I saw an injury." The princess said slowly. "Are _you_ alright?"

Link blinked at her in surprise, but otherwise kept his face blank. _Why would she care? I'm just a little knight, aren't I? A weapon. A tool._ "I am fine, Princess. I suggest we get going as quickly as possible."

The princess narrowed her eyes. "The blood seeping out of your arm says otherwise. You should get medical attention."

 _When I was younger, I wasn't offered any medical attention. It was meant to make me stronger. So why bother now when I can clean it up myself?_ "My well being is not of your concern, Princess." Link said, keeping his voice emotionless. "However, yours is mine. And right now, I am meant to be escorting you to the castle, not tending to meaningless scratches."

The princess bit her lip and glanced at his arm. Link didn't dare look for himself, for he knew that his blank face would break if he did. He could already feel it burning, the blood sticky on his skin.

He broke himself out of his thoughts and looked at the princess, who was deep in thought. "Princess?"

"Fine, then. Let's be off." She agreed, lacking enthusiasm.

* * *

That night, when they stopped to eat and sleep, Zelda wrote in her diary.

" _I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, now more than ever."_ Zelda paused and glanced over at the knight who sat across from the fire, blue eyes gleaming in the darkness as he steadfastly kept watch.

" _He saved me. Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan, even getting mysteriously injured in the process. As much as that injury confuses me, I find it surprising that he still defended me, despite-"_ Zelda paused in her writing and bit her lip. It was about time she admitted it to herself.

" _Despite my being cold all this time… taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn… Still, he was there for me._

" _I won't ever forget that."_

* * *

 **Done! Hope this was satisfying for y'all! It was quite fun to write, and it would have been released sooner had it not been for stupid homework! In fact, homework should go die in a fire. Who's with me?!**

 **So, if it's a bit confusing, what with Link's POV being a repeat from his view, do tell me what I could do to fix it! Seriously, even the correction _capitalization_ errors would be appreciated.**

 **REPLIES!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: I know it's not the most professional response, but here you go: 👍**

 **poplasia: Yup, I like mazes. Uhhh... I'm going to leave that question unanswered XD. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Freaking love Link. And Urbosa. And pretty much all of the characters in BoTW. Perhaps the fact that he can talk easier by pretending to be someone else will be revealed in time... HMMMMMMM... I'm glad you enjoy it! Until next time!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Link is pretty great. I really like the characters in BoTW! A LOT! That's why I wrote this story! And all those other reasons, too... Any-who, here's the Spin! The Rotation! The, uh, whatever word that means spinning! Because of its lack of words, I found it important to show both points of view. I hope that wasn't too confusing! As for the future... well, that will be revealed in time. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! I'm glad you enjoy this! So thank you!**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0):**

 **I'm not going to do stats, because I want to get this up quick so I can go to bed, but today's secret word is "pony." Why? I don't know. I just felt like it.**

 **Thanks, y'all, and good day to you!**

 **-Ari**


	19. Chapter 18: Confusion

_**Chapter 18: Confusion  
**_

They rode on for several days before _finally_ reaching the castle. Zelda remained silent the whole way.

When they got back, Sir Link disappeared to wherever he goes, while Zelda immediately headed for Purah's lab. The sheikah scientist had returned not long ago from her investigations on one of the mysterious structures, as well as the guardians that were vital to the destruction of Calamity Ganon.

"Zellie, you're back!" Zelda smiled at the eccentric researcher. "When Urbosa sent word that you'd been attacked, I was so worried! It's a good thing that Linky got to you in time."

Urbosa had sent word? _She must have had scouts following me._ Zelda smiled slightly. Urbosa had always been so good at guessing Zelda's not-so-smart plans. _I mean, who would run off into the desert on their own?_

"So, what happened?" Purah asked, dragging Zelda to a chair. "I know the gist, but more info would be spectacular."

"Well…"

* * *

"And I thought you would grab a snack before coming in here. But clearly I was wrong." Link looked at Liari as she entered the room, slowly hiding his arm behind his back to prevent suspicion.

Apparently she noticed. She plopped down beside him and immediately asked, "How's your arm doing?"

"Fine." Link said emotionlessly. "How about _yours_?"

"Ha, ha." Liari huffed. "Don't you remember that I'm working on mind reading?"

 _Well, crap._

"'Well crap' indeed." Liari said with a snort. "For you, at least."

 _Well, if you can read minds, then I will never have to talk ever ever again._ The thoughts flew through his head like an arrow whipping through the air, _Because talking really sucks, and it's hard not to say something stupid, and-_

"Uh… slow down your thought process!" Liari said quickly. "If you think that fast, I can't understand-"

 _Like this? YAHOO! Explody beams of death! Cats! Fish! Cats! Dogs! Cats! Yippee! Lalalalalala LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Ouch! You're giving me a headache!" Liari laughed.

"Serves you right, for reading my mind." Link said emotionlessly. "But now I can talk like this _all_ the time, and you can just read my mind for all of my nonsense."

"Huh, good idea." Liari said. "And now I can hear the truth about your 'non-existent crush.'"

 _I don't have one._ Link thought with a frown. It was completely true.

"That's disappointing." Liari sighed. "Anyway, you're trying to get me off topic, aren't you? Arm, please."

Link sighed. "Not happening."

"It's that bad, huh?" Liari dived for his arm and he winced as she pulled it close and examined it.

She gasped. "It's _infected_!"

Link shrugged. "I ran out of the elixir for it."

"Then why didn't you get more?"

Link shrugged again.

Liari narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to read his mind. Well, she probably was, considering. _Don't think it, don't think it, don't think it-_

Liari's eyes softened. "You can ask me to get you some next time, you know."

"Next time I won't be so stupid as to get myself injured." Link said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hah!" Liari barked out, reminiscent to Impa's laugh. "You've always been _way_ too reckless not to get injured. What makes you think that will change?"

 _Hmm… I suppose she's got a point._

 _Wait, don't think, don't think, don't-_

"Heck _yes_ , I've got a point." Liari said triumphantly. "And there's no way you can say other-"

Liari quickly loosened her grip on Link's arm as he winced. It seemed she hadn't realized she had tightened it. "Sorry." She mumbled apologetically like the little girl she had once been.

"It's fine, Liari." Link said with a slight upward curve to his lips. "It's not as bad as scraping it against a table-"

"What?!" Liari shouted, squeezing his arm tightly and causing him to hiss.

"Oh, uh…"

* * *

"...So you've learned that Link isn't a complete idiot!" Purah said with a grin. "That's good. I thought he would fail miserably, but clearly that isn't so."

Zelda bit her lip. "Speaking of Sir Link...I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about him. I really don't know a single thing."

Purah's normally cheerful face turned slightly somber, which was pretty extreme for Purah. "Well… it depends on what you want to know."

"Maybe you can start with his family?" Zelda asked hopefully.

Purah looked as if she was contemplating something, before she seemed to give in. "Well, his father was a low ranked member of the Royal Guard." _Low ranked?_ "His mother was a good seamstress, but she was also quite good with horses and… _Hylia,_ her food was good."

 _Wait a second…_ "Was?" Zelda asked softly.

Purah's eyes grew wide. "Er… _is_! Yes, I meant to say _that_."

"Purah…" Zelda said sternly.

Purah sighed. "Okay, fine, I _did_ mean to say that. Link's parents are…" Purah paused. "Why don't you ask Liari about it? She knows all _about_ -"

A knock at the door. It creaked open. "Purah?"

"Liari! We were _just_ talking about you!" Purah said with a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?"

Liari walked beside Purah. "Well, I was talking to Link, but he had a meeting or something. Do you have any extra healing elixir? A certain _someone_ got himself beat up again."

"Sure thin- wait… meeting with _who_?" Purah asked.

"Oh the Cap-" Liari stopped suddenly. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Zelda asked, genuinely confused.

"Not good, that's what." Purah said firmly, standing up. "Where was it?"

"The Royal Guard's training room?" Liari mused worriedly.

"Ah." Purah said, nodding her head. "It's sound proof, because the nobles don't like hearing the loud training, so it would be the perfect place, especially while the other guards are out."

"The perfect place for _what_?" Zelda huffed. _Why aren't they telling me?_

"Princess…" Liari looked at her worriedly. "Please promise me not to run off again, because I am positive that has made things far worse."

"Made _what_ worse?" Zelda demanded.

Liari and Purah exchanged glances.

"I suppose we'll have to show you, then." Liari said quietly.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! MUAHAHA! We finally have a few hints about Link's family (other than Liari)! I'm sorry that it's short, but I didn't write at _all_ yesterday after publishing the last chapter. Did I even publish a chapter yesterday? I'm honestly not sure anymore. I wanted to get this out as _soon_ as possible! And somehow the chapter is exactly 1,000 words(without Author's Note)! That's actually pretty hilarious! Or maybe it isn't. Well, it is to me!**

 **Enough of that. REPLIES!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: I'm not allowed to read stuff while I have homework that needs to be done! Or write. I'm really just not allowed to use electronics for anything but the dreaded homeworks until I'm finished. I'm glad you enjoy my writing style, because sometimes it confuses _me_! More synonyms? I try to do that already, but I'll see what I can do. TO THE INTERNET!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Yeah, I'm not sure about the eating disorder. I still haven't really looked into it, so... oh well. I think that the nice dinners and opening up will have to wait a few chapters because... well, just look at the end to _this_ one! However, there will be some revelations! We've already got a few this chapter, but they are kind of inferred based on previous chapters. But maybe they aren't? And the Captain... *HMMMs significantly* And yeah, the wound is causing trouble. We got a bit more about why in here. Yeah, Link needs some hugs. Zelda being suspicious? Oh boy! She's getting _really_ suspicious right now! I'm glad you like it! We'll see how it goes...**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): Indeed she is!**

 **Secret Word/Phrase: 2+2=Fish**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Ari**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets

_**Chapter 19: Secrets  
**_

Link was glad that the training room was empty other than himself and the captain, because it would be far worse if anyone saw or heard any of this.

"You idiot!" Captain Fuer growled, pacing back and forth in front of Link. Link stood emotionless and tall. _He's just getting it out of his system. Besides, I already knew I'm an idiot._

"First, you vanish on the princess's orders without a word!"

"I apologize, Sir."

"Then you let her take a stroll around the desert without a _single_ escort!" The captain fumed. "And let her be attacked by the Y _iga_!"

"I apologize, Sir." Link repeated emotionlessly.

"It's a good thing that an idiot like you somehow managed to save it just in time!" The captain growled. Then he stopped in his pacing and turned sharply towards Link.

He smacked Link soundly. "What is your excuse for this behavior?"

"There is no excuse for it." Link said in an emotionless drone. "I apologize, Sir."

Well, Link wasn't lying. He really didn't have any excuse. He should have been there _earlier_ …

The captain looked at him through narrowed eyes. The captain didn't like not receiving an angry response, but Link would not give in. He was to be the cool and calm Hylian Champion, was he not?

The captain smacked him again, about the fifth time since this meeting had started. Or was it the sixth? Link wasn't sure, but he could feel a bruise forming on his face, and that last hit would probably give him a bloody nose. He would have to see if he could get some cloaking elixir or something to hide it.

And dang, it _hurt_.

Usually the captain went for the back or chest in order to hide the bruises, so that no one would get suspicious, but it seemed that it wouldn't matter anyway. Link knew that many of the knights that had gone through the Royal Guard had reported to the king, but the king hadn't bothered to investigate. He had assumed it all to be rumors, but Link didn't blame him.

And it wasn't like they could be considered _beatings_. It was rare that the captain whipped Link, or hit him repeatedly. It was usually one or two simple, but firm, hard smacks in the shoulder.

Link remembered how the captain had once been, when Link had been young. He had been kind to Link, always complimenting the little boy he had been.

Sometimes Link wondered what had changed that kind soul. But then he remembered what had happened to the captain's best friend.

Link's father.

"Stop staring off into space!" The captain barked. Link turned his blank gaze back to the captain. "It's a wonder you took a moment out of the clouds to save the princess! You may be skilled with a sword, but your brain still needs some work!"

"Yes, Sir." Link said, lacking emotion as always.

The captain snarled at him. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Link dipped his head.

The captain hissed, not unlike a snake, and stomped off to his headquarters.

As the captain's door slammed shut, Link let out the breath he had been holding. He had expected far worse, but being calm and impassive frustrated the captain more than anything, causing him to lose interest more quickly.

Link let his shoulders relax and let out a sigh. He stretched slightly. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he stood up to the captain, but he knew that that would only make things far worse.

Link touched his face slightly and winced. It was swollen. This would _not_ be easily hidden. Why had the captain been so careless as to strike his face instead of his back, arms, or shoulders?

Link huffed slightly before turning to the exit…

Only for the door to burst open right in front of him, slamming into the side of his face.

* * *

Zelda watched as Liari threw open the door with such great force that Zelda could not have possibly seen it coming.

Zelda saw a blue blur as the door was thrown open, and it slammed right into said blur.

"Link!" Liari gasped. She glanced at Zelda and Purah, gave a quick gesture for them to stay put, and entered.

Liari stepped behind the door and came out with Sir Link on her shoulder, unconscious. Zelda winced at the sight.

The knight's face was slightly bruised, and his nose was bleeding slightly. However, in his unconsciousness, the knight's face was blank.

"...What happened?" Zelda asked in a whisper.

Unlike what Zelda had expected, Liari and Purah did not look shocked. Not in the slightest. They merely seemed solemnly saddened and worried. Even the usually enthusiastic Purah.

"We should take him back to the lab." Purah said quietly. "We can explain when we get in there."

"It's never been noticeable before…" Liari mumbled.

Zelda pestered Purah and Liari the whole way back. They took the less used passages of the castle, and passed no one. Liari and Purah seemed to prefer it that way, for some reason.

They made it, plopping Sir Link into one of Purah's armchairs.

"Can someone please explain to me why my knight has bruises all over his face?" Zelda asked.

Purah sighed. "You know Captain Feur?"

Zelda nodded slowly.

"He beats his knights." Purah said with a shrug.

A pause.

" _What_?!" Zelda blurted. _Has he_ always _beaten his knights?_

"No." Liari said with a shake of her head. Why was it that Sheikah seemed to be able to read minds? "I only found out about it recently, but Purah has known for longer." Liari looked at Purah expectantly.

Purah sighed. "Throwing me under the stampede, are we?"

"Purah, please." Zelda said with a slight plead to her voice.

"Fine, fine." Purah huffed. "Well, the captain has been beating his knights since Sir Koruma died."

"Sir…?" Liari cut herself off and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Who?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Link's father." Liari said quietly.

Zelda's jaw dropped. "How…?" Her voice failed her.

"-Did he die?" Liari guessed.

Zelda nodded.

Liari looked at Sir Link. "I'm not sure Link would appreciate it if I told you. If you want to know…" Liari looked back at Zelda with a sad smile. "You're going to have to ask him yourself."

* * *

After that, Liari and Purah sent Zelda back to her quarters, where Zelda dropped onto her bed after putting on her nightgown. She sighed as she tossed and turned. She was _supposed_ to be going to sleep, but she couldn't. Had they really only returned that day?

Zelda sat up. Wasn't getting down her thoughts what her diary was for?

She dug the notebook and quill from her bag and went to her desk.

And so she wrote.

" _We just returned to the castle this morning, but it feels like a few days have passed. When I got back, the first thing I did was go to Purah's lab. She told me that Urbosa had sent word about my...misadventures while I was out. Purah, being Purah, demanded details._

" _When I had finished I asked her about my knight. I asked her about his parents. Apparently his father was a low ranked member of the Royal Guard, while his mother worked as a seamstress. Purah's use of language implied that they are no longer living._

" _I questioned her further, but Purah became too flustered to answer. Liari entered not a moment later, and dragged Purah and I to the Royal Guard's training room within the castle._

" _When we entered Liari found the knight bruised and beaten. She had also knocked him unconscious with a door, but I am sure that that was not purposeful._

" _Purah and Liari took him back to Purah's lab. As I write this, they are tending to him. Apparently the Royal Guard's captain, Sir Fuer, has been abusing the knights._

" _It fills me with anger. I had heard rumors, but my father had thought not to question them. However, it is clear that most rumors hold a bit of truth._

" _I feel terrible for all the things that I have said to the Hylian Champion. I had assumed so much about him without a bit of proof to my words._

" _Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us."_

Zelda paused in her writing. She had never written so much in any of her other entries, but getting her thoughts out was really quite satisfying.

She put the quill back to the parchment to finish her entry.

" _And then… I will try talking to him. To Link._

" _It's worth a shot."_

* * *

 **I hope that I haven't paced this too fast. If I have, do tell me! It's important to me to have coherent writing! See? I even used a fancy word in the Author's Note! So yeah, do tell me if there is _anything_ you would like me to add or fix. **

**Poor Link. Today's secret review phrase will be "*Gives Link hugs*" or something like that.**

 **REPLIES!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit : Yeah. I know that I gave the captain this tragic story in here, but it's still no excuse for the things he does! I think that Fi would find his blood quite delicious. Now that _that's_ over with, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem : Ah, cliffhangers. I love 'em and I hate 'em at the same time. I love writing, but sometimes I suck at it. So I hope I didn't suck at it here! Well, I hope you did well on your essay! And yeah, 2+2=Fish. Some people think it equals _four_ for some reason!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem (2.0): Oh, it's totally fine! I actually didn't know about it until you pointed it out, so thanks! I won't be putting more of those symbols in the secret review phrases.**

 **mehwhatever : Well, despite being all knightly and such, Link also doesn't care about his well being at _all_. He would _gladly_ injure himself for another's sake, and he'd hide any injuries so that he still appears strong. He thinks that the people want a hero that seems invincible. I hope that seems like it makes sense.**

 **thedarkesthorcrux : Binge reading is the _best_! Or at least, in my opinion. And my opinion isn't always the most credible source, so... yup. Everyone gets busy! Like me! I have stuff I need to get done all the time. Yet somehow I find time to do stuff like this? I'm so glad you enjoy this! Here's your next chapter!**

 **SmokeyMirrors : Ouch. I've slept on my shoulder weird more times than I can count, so I feel for you! ...I _might_ be procrastinating math homework as I'm doing this. But maybe I'm not. The world may never know. Revelations! I'm going to title a chapter that, now. But maybe his parents _aren't_ dead...! Nah, just kidding. They're dead. Probably. People _did_ report the abuse, but because the captain used to be a much better person, the king isn't really going to believe the rumors that the captain's off his rocker. I hope that makes sense. And Zelda seems pretty (Excuse my language) _pissed_ _off_. And with visible bruises all over Link's face, I don't think the captain can make any excuses anymore. OH! My bad. Apologies. "A Wonderful Grilled Hearty Salmon, complete with native Hyrulean Herbs and Endura Carrots on the side " _must_ be the correct answer! But you forgot 222 to the exponential power of 2,000 equals a glass of milk, soooo... yeah. Hah! The nonsense is _never_ over! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm not sure if turning Link into a teddy bear would be the best idea, because if a very violent young child or a doggo got a hold of it... uh oh. But if you're cuddling him for all eternity, I guess he'd be fine. But Zelda would want some Link cuddles, too. I think. Riding Epona backwards... have you been watching Zelda hacking videos? It's fine. Everybody says something nonsensical every once in a while. Or every time during human interaction (me). WAIT, IS THAT EPONA?! Oh wait, it's anopE. Gold star if you can figure out where I got anopE.**

 **Phew! That's a lot of words! I'm done now, though.**

 **Thank you, Readers!**

 **-Ari**

 **Edit: Go read Beyond the Horizon! It's seriously underrated, and I am alone in the review section. Being alone in the review section is very lonely, I'll have you know!**


	21. Chapter 20: Glutton

_**Chapter 20: Glutton  
**_

Link woke up in Purah's armchair. That wasn't weird at all. Nope, not weird. Just _extremely_ bizarre. And it was also peculiar that he hadn't had any dreams/nightmares.

"Link, you're awake!" Link looked up blankly at Liari. The Sheikah looked slightly nervous.

"You were the one who hit me in the face with a door, weren't you?" Link observed. The guilt in Liari's eyes confirmed his query. "It's fine. It only knocked me unconscious."

"And bruised your face up even more than before." Liari huffed.

Link touched his face lightly. No pain. "Potion?"

Liari nodded. "The princess made it for you."

Link stared at Liari.

"She knows about the captain." Liari said, biting her lip. At Link's slightly confused expression, she added, "And so do I. And Purah. And Impa. She's the one who told me."

 _Well, there goes my invincible knight cover._ Link thought with an inward sigh. _Now the princess has even_ more _reason to hate me._

"The princess doesn't hate you." Liari said quietly.

 _Um, yes._ Link thought with a furrowed brow at Liari. _She does. Very much so._

Liari looked at him with the saddest expression before turning to the door. "The princess requested your presence in her study. If you are so sure that she hates you, then why don't you ask her yourself?"

Link glared at Liari, but he standed up nonetheless. The princess was probably going to scold him yet again, so he would have to mentally prepare himself.

* * *

Zelda had set up a small table in the center of her study with two chairs pulled up. She had also sent for some food, because who didn't like food?

Zelda bit her lip. Well, for all she knew the knight was allergic to steak. She really didn't know much about him.

Well, not much other than the fact that his parents seemed to be no longer living.

A knock came at her wooden door.

"Come in, please." Zelda called.

The door creaked open, and there was Sir Link. And, quite humorously, his normally blank eyes were staring, stretched widely, at the table.

"I apologize, I did not know you were planning to meet with someone." The knight said quietly. He began to inch back out and close the door.

"Actually, I was waiting for _you_." Zelda said with a slight laugh. "Do sit down." Zelda gestured to the chair opposite hers and sat down herself.

The knight looked confused, but he hid it quite well. He slowly pulled out the chair and sat down, blinking blankly at Zelda.

His back was tense and straight, as if he was unsure of what to expect.

 _Well,_ Zelda thought. _He_ was _just_ beaten _._

"Help yourself to the food." Zelda said, gesturing to the plate in front of the knight.

The knight looked at her wearily, before picking up the utensils and cutting a piece of the steak.

"I don't believe I have thanked you for saving my life, yet." Zelda said.

Sir Link froze and glanced up at Zelda, face blank. Now that she was actually paying attention to the knight, he seemed quite skittish. Had he always been like that?

"So thank you." Zelda said, clearing her throat and looking down to avoid the knight's piercing blue eyes. "And I also wanted to apologize for my behavior…?" Zelda trailed off uncertainly as she saw the knight's face. He had cut himself a larger piece of the steak and shoved it into his mouth while she hadn't been looking.

Zelda giggled slightly as the knight quickly swallowed the meat.

"I am the one who should apologize, Princess." Zelda wiped the humor from her face and looked at Sir Link in confusion.

The knight gestured to himself. "If I was more tolerable, then you would not have run away. And the Yiga would not have gotten anywhere near where they had, had it not been my own laziness."

"What?" Zelda asked. "None of this was your fault. It was mine, for being so childish by running off without an escort."

"Your behavior is justified." The knight said calmly. "I know that I am not the most…" Sir Link trailed off. "- _pleasant_ of people. And with your difficulties, your taking out of your anger upon myself is quite fair."

Zelda gaped at the knight as he stabbed a fork into the steak. He was not the arrogant person she had originally thought she'd seen. No, not at all. In fact, his self esteem seemed far _lower_ than average.

Zelda cleared her throat again. "No, my behavior to you was _not_ fair."

"Then we will have to agree to disagree, Princess. For I am merely a knight. It is part of my job to allow you to speak with me as you please."

The knight had never spoken to Zelda so much in a whole week, let alone one _meal_. Then Zelda noticed that the steak on his plate had somehow vanished.

"You are fond of food?" Zelda asked.

A bit of color came to the knight's face, but other than that his face was blank. He nodded.

Zelda pushed her plate towards him with a smile. "I actually ate already, so you can have mine, Sir Link."

Sir Link looked at the plate, before looking up at Zelda hesitantly. She nodded.

The knight immediately pulled it towards him, and his demeanour melted away. Zelda found her knight quite humorous. Perhaps he hadn't eaten much in front of her before because of the way he ate.

Zelda couldn't help her curiosity. She knew that it was a bit soon, but the knight could refuse to answer if he wanted to.

 _No he can't._ A voice whispered in the back of her mind. _You already heard how loyal he is. He won't refuse to answer a direct question._

Zelda hated it when she was right. But she had to ask him _something_.

"So…" Zelda said quietly. "Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself, Sir Link?"

The knight swallowed the last bite of the steak and looked at her questioningly.

"Not anything serious." Zelda said quickly. "How about… what's your horse's name?"

The knight blinked at her, before he answered. "Epona." He said quietly with a slight tug at the corners of his lips.

"So she's named after the Hero of Twilight's horse?" Zelda asked.

The knight looked as if in thought before nodding.

"I'm not sure you've heard me yelling at my horse, but his name is Storm."

The knight- no, Link, nodded silently.

"So, onto the next question." Zelda said quickly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He said without a moment's hesitation. "It reminds me of the trees and fields of the wild."

"Mine is sky blue." Zelda pointed at Link's tunic. "As is obvious." Zelda couldn't help but think of how Link's eyes matched the tunic in their piercing blue.

Link smiled a small ( _very_ small, mind you), crooked smile. Even though it wasn't a full smile, it was contagious. And seeing him like this only made Zelda wonder what he could look like with a full grin.

"How about your favorite food?" Zelda asked.

At that, Link frowned. "How can one have a _favorite_ food?"

Zelda looked at him, and then laughed. "Okay, maybe not your _favorite_ food. But what kinds of food do you _like_?"

"All of them." Link said, as if it was obvious. "Except frogs." He shivered slightly. "I will _never_ eat frog legs _ever_ again."

Zelda laughed. "I'll make note of that. My favorite food is fruitcake, if that counts as a food."

"'If it's edible, it's food.'" Link said in what sounded a lot like Impa's tone of voice. "'For that is the way of the Sheikah.'"

Zelda snorted in a very not-so-princessy manner. "Did Impa actually say that?"

Link nodded with a small grin. "She said it when she was trying to get me to eat frog legs."

The man- no, _boy_ that sat before her was so different from the stoic knight.

Zelda had to say, she liked it.

* * *

" _Today I spoke to Link. It seems he's quite the glutton. His food disappeared so quickly! It seems that he can't resist a delicious meal! I asked him a bit about himself, and though he was hesitant at first, he has begun to open up to me. He's quite humorous! Not at all the arrogant knight I thought I saw within his sky blue eyes._

" _There is so much that I don't know about Link. I hope that, with time, I can find out why he has hidden this wonderful person that I have yet to scratch the surface of._

" _What truly lies beneath those calm blue waters?"_

* * *

 **Done! I liked this chapter. It's kind of a nice break from torturing poor Link. FRIENDSHIP AND RAINBOWS! (Coughsecretreviewphrasecough)  
**

 **Last chapter I wrote it kind of quickly, so thank you guys in the comments for correcting my mistakes! I fixed them! And I've been forgetting to capitalize nationalities in a few spots, so oops. Thanks for the patience, and don't worry! I'm totally fine with, and even prefer, people correcting me! I want to be the best writer I can be for y'all! (Why do I keep saying "y'all"? I think I broke me...)**

 **REPLIES!**

 **poplasia : Oops. Yeah, I fixed them! Sorry! I was writing last chapter a bit quickly so that I could get it published sooner! I am completely okay with corrections, so if you spot another one and mention it in a review, gold star for you! I'm glad you've been enjoying it!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem : Slow burn is GREAT! I'm not trying to torture the readers or anything... nope, no sir-y. Not at all. It's not like I find it _amusing_ or anything! Yup, poor Link. Luckily there wasn't any torture in this chapter for him! At least, not that I wrote of. But maybe opening up to Zelda is tearing him apart from the inside after hiding his true self for so long or something. But probably not. I think it's good for him. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **thedarkesthorcrux : I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this one isn't horrible!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit : ...I'm laughing so hard right now and I don't have the slightest idea know why. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope that this one is to your liking, as well!**

 **SmokeyMirrors : Ouch. You have a horse? That's cool! I wish I had one ;-; Any-who, mistakes! Thanks for the correction! I fixed it! I am sorry for the inconvenience! Gold star! Here's your interrogation dinner, but I thought she wouldn't straight up ask about his silence until later because that would seem rude. And the captain! Yeah, I came up with the story for him while writing that chapter. I thought it would thicken the plot a bit. I'll add a bit more onto him later. I think that next chapter will satisfy you. What should I name it? Maybe "Zelda's Rage?" There's your hint, but maybe that won't be the title or the main idea of the chapter. I don't know. I haven't even written it yet, because I used up my bumper chapters very early on. I might have to not publish on Sundays so that I can write backups. Maybe I _should_ drag this out! But I don't think Zelda would take a picture, because I don't think her pops knows how a Sheikah Slate works. I don't know. But you have certainly given me ideas! Yes, he needs hugs, and lots of them. I think this gave Link a much needed break! Another gold star for you! Hooray! That's unfortunate... no, I don't think Link will mind that you stole his motorcycle, because he's just a nice person like that. How much _is_ twenty dollars in Hyrulean currency? I need to look that up! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **IForgotMyPassword: Good guessing! But I'm not going to tell you if you're right yet- facts will be revealed in time!**

 **And that's all, y'all (I SAID IT AGAIN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH)! Secret review phrase is HIDDEN! GO FIND IT!**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Ari**


	22. Chapter 21: Doubt

_**Chapter 21: Doubt**_

It had been three days since Link's beating, and Zelda couldn't take the guilt she felt for not doing anything yet. She had to tell her father, the king.

Honestly, she didn't know how he would react. She had heard the rumors of abuse in the Royal Guard, but her father had said they were nothing more than rumors.

...So what would he say when Zelda told him that she'd witnessed it?

 _Well, I'm about to find out._ She mused as she knocked on the door to her father's study. The public one, mind you, not the one hidden in the library.

"Enter."

Zelda nodded at each of the guards beside the door before entering the study.

The king was sitting in his armchair behind his desk, practically buried in papers.

He looked up. "Zelda."

"Father, I have something of importance to discuss." Zelda said, standing tall. She was _not_ going to mince words. "Sir Fuer has been abusing the knights of the Royal Guard."

"Those rumors again?" The king sighed and looked back down to his papers. "Who told you about this 'abuse'?"

"I was not told." Zelda said firmly. "I witnessed the _results_ of it."

At that, the king sat up straighter and looked her in the eye. Something in his eyes said that he believed her, but Zelda couldn't be sure. "And these results?"

"My appointed knight had to use potions to rid his face of the bruises." Zelda said through narrowed eyes. "And, if Lady Impa's words are correct, then this has been going on for _years_ without any sort of intervention."

The king paused a moment. "I'll look into it. Are you positive that Sir Link didn't fall off of his horse, or maybe received an unintentional injury during training?"

If it was humanly possible, then Zelda was sure that she would have been emitting some sort of steam. "I am." Zelda tried to speak calmly, but it came out in a hiss. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I never said that I didn't believe you." The king said, though his eyes said otherwise. "However, I find it _highly_ unlikely that Sir Fuer would abuse his good friend's only son."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Fine then. Thank you for your time." Zelda half bowed her head and stomped out of the room.

 _That_ didn't work. But how else could she help Link? Despite not seeing him too much over the past few days, they had had another meal together yesterday.

" _Sir Link," Zelda said, biting her lip. "What do you think of the captain?"_

 _Link looked up at her with his piercing eyes. "I know that you know, Princess. There is no need for you to hear it from me."_

 _Zelda's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I-"_

" _He blames me." Link said emotionlessly, though his eyes were softened with an unknown emotion. "He has had his heart wrenched out of his chest, beaten and torn each time one of his dear friends died. But when his truest and greatest friend finally passed… he snapped. I am sure that I would do the same, if not worse, in those circumstances."_

After that response, there had been a long silence before Zelda managed changed the subject. She was glad that he hadn't gone back to his silence. It seemed Link was fine with talking about horses or food, though he didn't talk for very long on either subject. Still, he seemed quite the expert on both subjects, but remained quite humble about it. In fact, it almost seemed as if he thought that he really wasn't good at anything.

Zelda stopped in her tracks.

" _I am sure that I would do the same, if not worse, in those circumstances."_

There really _was_ something deeper here, wasn't there? Link really _was_ hiding something, but if the look in his eyes said anything about it, it was tearing him apart from the inside.

" _He had his heart wrenched out of his chest, beaten and torn each time one of his dear friends died."_

Perhaps the reason her knight was so indifferent about the captain's treatment of him was because he could relate?

" _I am merely needed as a weapon."_

As the memory of those words came to mind, Zelda winced. She had forgotten all about his words at the Ancient Columns. Yes, there was certainly something far deeper than she had first imagined that was amiss. And that _something_ had forced Link into silence and isolation.

...But what?

* * *

"Link, this is getting out of hand." Liari huffed at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong." Link said firmly, putting up a shield around his thoughts.

"Being abused by a captain is a completely ordinary occurrence, then?" Liari asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually…"

"You're _insufferable_!" Liari exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

They were in Liari's branch of Purah's lab. It was a small room with a window looking over Hyrule Field, books and books of research lining the walls. And, of course, no study could be complete without a desk stacked with papers and a comfortable chair.

Link turned away and began walking towards the door. "Anyway, I've got a meeting with the kitchen. I'm going to borrow some ingredients and cook something up."

"Oh no, you don't!" Liari growled and latched onto Link's right forearm, causing him to let out a weird squeaky sound.

Liari released it quickly. "You have a lot to tell me about. Your emotions may not be easy to read, but with aura reading it's a lot simpler!" Then Liari paused and pulled her hair back behind her neck. "What was that about a fruitcake in there?"

"Uh…" Link froze in place. "That's what I wanted to make." _To apologize._

Liari sighed. "Fine then. Go make your stupid fruitcake. But on one… no, _two_ conditions!"

Link turned back to her, amused. "And those would be?"

"First, you have to tell me what's up with you later." Liari huffed.

"And?"

Liari blushed. "Give me all your leftovers. Your cooking is _way_ better than the castle cooks' cooking will ever be."

"Hmm…" Link hummed vaguely. "I'll guarantee _one_ of those." And at that, he waltzed out the door and slammed it shut.

"AGH! LIIIIIIINK!"

* * *

Liari drew in a deep breath as Link disappeared out the door. He could always find a way to worm his way out of anything. The coward.

Liari sighed. _I thought that I had established that I wasn't supposed to joke like that about Link anymore. It's not helping his self esteem in the slightest._

Liari walked to her desk and pulled out an old drawing. It was herself, when she was little. Only about six or seven. And it was quite accurate, if she remembered right. She fingered Link's messy signature in the corner.

 _Link… please._ Liari pleaded silently. _Just look a bit deeper. Look inside. You're not worthless._

If only she could work up the courage to tell that to her big brother.

 _He has great courage._ An voice whispered softly in Liari's mind. _But he also has great strength and wisdom. He will succeed in his path._

 _Yes_. Liari thought back. _But will he find peace?_

The voice did not respond.

 _Will he ever find_ himself _?_

* * *

 **I am so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry! It took me so long to get this out, and it isn't even that long! Once again, sorry!**

 _ **Huh. Liari's hearing voices in her head. Should I be concerned? It's probably just herself speculating.**_

 _ **OR IS IT?! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

 **The REAL Me: Um... don't mind that person. That's actually my cat! Well, not the apologizing part. I really am sorry! It took me like, three days!**

 **Any-who, REPLIES!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Actually, I think that the Silent Princess memory comes before that. Joy! THEN we get to the murdering an army of bokoblins, moblins, and like, two lynels.**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Yeah, seriously, Zelda. It's RIGHT THERE! Look, see? Waldo has it. GO FIND HIM!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: That was the previous chapter, and the previous chapter was posted like, maybe two hours before you reviewed? Three? I'm not sure, actually. Aw, I wants a horse! I love horses! If I get something wrong with the horses (Because, even though I've ridden one like five times, I'm still not an expert on them), you're my go to horse expert! COME ON, PEOPLE! SAFETY FIRST! I think that maybe being hit in the face with a door might have helped? But maybe it was something else, and I'm just saying that so that you forget about it until I give you the great reveal. Hmm... maybe! Maybe probably! Maybe probably maybe? Link's impressions... I think that he was only using Impa's tone and body language, but I think it's hilarious that I've only had him impersonating girls so far. In the Resentment memory I wrote, when he quoted what the captain had said, I actually almost wrote that it sounded like the captain's voice. But I didn't, because I don't think he's close enough to Zelda right _now_ , let alone _then_ , to show her his impressions. Hasn't he technically already had a spy mission where he had to dress up as a girl (XD)? Oh, yes. I _certainly_ have started planning the Silent Princess memory. I think that Link still thinks Zelda doesn't really like him, and he still blames himself for the Yiga attacking her. He's probably not going to tell her anything very interesting yet. Yeah, not much of Zelda's rage in this chapter. I might do some of that in later chapters, though. OH, YES! SMACK THAT CAPTAIN! SMACK HIM _HARD_ , GIRL! *Clears throat* Well, I actually have some plans for the captain! Now that I'm dragging this out, he's going to have a much more interesting back story. I like to think that Zelda would take lots of pictures of Link behind his back, when he least expects it and he isn't all stiff and knightly. I'm glad Link got a break! Oh, so you like gold stars? Then tell me what the square root of fish is, and I'll give you another one! Yup, Link's way too nice. I think that in Hyrule our money is like meaningless pieces of paper, but I'm sure Link appreciates the thought. I'm glad you like this! Sorry about this really long reply, and the longer wait!**

 **Thanks, y'all. Secret word of the day is... cows. Yup. COWS!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Ari**


	23. Chapter 22: Fruitcake

_**Chapter 22: Fruitcake  
**_

Tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry… I-I tried as hard as I-"

"No excuses!" The captain roared. "It's all your fault! You worthless little _boy_."

The faces flashed through his mind. "I… I apolo-"

" _Link…"_

"-If only you were stronger." Another gruff voice said with disappointment dripping from their tone. "Maybe then I wouldn't have died."

" _Link…"_

"I… no…" He shook his head and buried it in his hands. "...I did everything I-"

"If only you were better." This voice was feminine, and quite bitter. "Everything I had done, and because of _you_ my life was shortened. I could have lived on! There are so many places that I'll never get to see, things I'll never feel!"

"Like the pride that I could have had for you." The other voice cut in. "But instead my son is a disappointment."

" _Link…"_

"I already know that!" The boy cried out. "I'm doing my best to make you proud! I've tried-"

"Yet now you're wasting your time puppy guarding a little girl instead of becoming the leader among the knights that you kept _me_ from becoming. And she's nothing more than a failure, as well! It's no wonder that Hyrule is doomed!

"The land's future is in the hands of two failures…" The voice paused. "Well, at least the princess is helping with the guardian technology, and will certainly unlock her power in the end.

"But you, on the other hand…"

" _Link."_

"You'll always be a failure, no matter what."

" _Master Link. Open your eyes."_

Link gasped awake. He reached up and touched his forehead, where a cold sweat was forming.

He glanced at the sword that sat beside his bed. "Sorry, Fi."

" _I live to serve my master."_ Fi replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah… okay, then." Link stood up and peeked out the door. _It's d_ _ark. It's still pretty early. I've established that I'm not going to evade sleep anymore… but I'm still tormented within it._

 _You deserve it, though._ Another voice in his mind whispered. _No matter what, you can't fix those things you've done. Or should I the things you've failed to do?_

" _Master, I admit it is quite unsettling to listen to you argue with yourself."_ Fi said. " _It is preferable that you go back to sleep or-"_

"I'm not going to fall back asleep, even if I try." Link stated plainly. "But at the same time, I have no idea what to do right now."

" _Boredom is the path to creativity."_

Link snorted. "If you say so."

* * *

Zelda woke a bit early to read a new book that Purah had given her. Despite her personal failure with power, she was intrigued by the myths and legends of old.

 _And it's not like there's much truth in any of those legends._ Zelda mused. _Any truth they might have had has been lost in time._

Not bothering to change out of her nightgown, she made her way to her study (Why had she left it all the way over _there_? She could have read it in _bed_...), stretching and yawning.

The door opened with a creak and she entered. Letting out one more yawn, she plopped down in her chair…

Only to notice a fruitcake at the desk in front of her, sitting innocently on a plate. One small slice had been cut out of the cake, but other than that, the cake was looking quite delicious.

"What in the…" Zelda trailed off as she saw a note next to it.

" _Princess Zelda,"_ It stated on the front in slightly messy handwriting.

Zelda opened the card.

" _I heard that you like fruitcake, so I made one. It might not be the best, because it has been a while since I last made one, and I am certainly not the best at cooking, but I hope that it is to your liking."_

 _Interesting._ Zelda thought. _Who was the last person that I told about my fondness of fruitcake?_

" _And sorry about the missing piece."_ Zelda read. " _Liari said that she would let me go during her lecture as long as I brought her some._

" _So, I'm sorry. And don't worry, Princess. Next time I'll get there in time."_

An L-like loop was scribbled sloppily at the bottom.

 _I have definitely never seen that signature before. Well, if it can even be called a signature._ Zelda thought with a snort. _But the note_ did _mention Liari… maybe she can tell me who wrote it?_

* * *

Liari had been sorting papers when a knock came at her door. Liari tried to sense the aura, but it wasn't as easy to read as it was for her to sense Link's. In fact, her big brother's aura was one of the few that she could sense from more than a foot or two away.

"Come in!" Liari called, straightening the stacks.

The door opened, and, to Liari's surprise, there was Princess Zelda, dressed in a deep blue dress.

Liari dipped her head. "Princess. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about something." The princess said nervously. "May I sit down?"

"Of course, Princess." Liari walked around her desk and sat. She tenderly pushed the stacks of paper to the side. "What is it?"

"This morning I found a fruitcake in my study." The princess said. _Ohhhhhh…._ "The only sign of who it came from is this note."

The princess passed Liari the note, and Liari skimmed over it. _Hah! He couldn't even give it to her in person! And obviously he knew that she doesn't know what his signature looks like… clever, Big Brother. Very clever._

Liari avoided reading the princess's mind, but it wasn't like she would've been able to do it anyway. She could only read Link and Purah's minds, and maybe a few stray thoughts from others.

"It says that they gave you a piece of it." The princess said. "So I was wondering if you'd know who made it."

 _Well… He brought this upon himself for making it so obvious._ "Link." Liari said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Sir Link made it, Princess." Liari said. "And ignore the part about him not being the best at cooking, because I have yet to taste a better meal."

The princess stared at her. "And the signature?"

"All Link." Liari said, nodding. "I'd know his signature anywhere."

"I think it looks more like a squiggle of some sort than a signature…"

Liari laughed. "I totally agree. But please refrain from saying that to his face, Princess."

The princess tilted her head. "Why? Is he self conscious about it?"

Liari shook her head quickly. "No, but he needs people to build him up, not break him down. Even if it isn't on purpose." _He's had enough breaking down to last several lifetimes._

The princess nodded slowly. Then the princess appeared to get an idea. "How _is_ it that you know Sir Link?"

"That's a long story." Liari said with another shrug. "And it's not mine to tell. If Link wants to tell you, he will. Actually, he _would_ tell you if you just asked. He's just like that."

For the first time, Liari could hear a thought floating from the princess's mind. Liari smirked slightly. "If you plan to go through with that, I'd recommend getting some pumpkin soup."

* * *

 **Hmm... what's Zelda planning?  
**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: The Illuminati of the TRIFORCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Thank you for your patience! Mysterious voices. Who knows? Maybe Liari is going insane. If you don't have any plot ideas for your own story, then maybe try a one shot? They're nice and short, and they don't really have a big plot. If not, then my recommendation to come up with ideas is to read other stories and use them for inspiration. But maybe don't take advice from me? I'm not always the most reliable source. But if anything said helped, then you're absolutely welcome!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Yeah, he kind of does look like a girl. It's no wonder people mistake him for Zelda ALL THE FREAKING TIME, AGH. Still not much Zelda raging. This chapter is just kind of a slight hint of Link's past. That, and fruitcake. Aww, Link's so sweeeeeeeeeeeeet! I can see Zelda being protective of the few friends she has. Yeah, Zelda kind of does have it rough. Oh, I do have plans for the captain. Just you wait. Yup, Zelda would totally do something like that. Not yet, mind you, but probably when they become better friends. Maybe Liari was thinking, maybe not! All will be revealed in time... probably. Maybe? Maybe _probably._ Yup. There we go. I'm thinking next chapter will have some of Link's back story, but maybe not? I'm not sure yet. Hmm... AU. I'll think about it. So far I think that I'm going to do this like the normal one, and then I'll have an AU story. Who knows? Thanks for the horse facts! I'll keep them in mind. Helps with the realism of the story. Yup, square root of fish= cows. Gold star for you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **secretreviewphrasewordis frog legs**

 **Thanks to all of you reviewers, followers, and favorite...ers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Well, peace out, y'all!**

 **-Ari**


	24. Chapter 23: Pumpkin Soup

**Chapter 23: Pumpkin Soup  
**

Link tried not to limp as he left the training room, but his brow slightly furrowed against his will with every bend of his knee. _Well, at least there aren't bruises all over my face this time. Less noticeable._

Link had been walking past the library when the door was flung open, nearly nailing him in the face.

"Sir Link?"

Link looked at the person who had left the room and bowed his head. "Princess."

The princess bit her lip. "Sorry about that." What? Why is she apologizing to me? "I was just a bit… upset. That's all."

 _There is no need to apologize, Princess._ _Especially not to_ me _of all people_.

"I was actually just about to come and find you." The princess said. "Would you mind joining me in my study again?"

Link shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good, then." The princess said hesitantly. "Come with me?"

 _You must stop talking to people so casually. Why have you been talking to the princess as you have been? The almighty knight is meant to be formal and proper, right?_

Well, yeah, that was true. He needed to stop talking to people. He was going to far out of line. What hero revealed so _much_ about himself? Had _friends_?

But… he just felt so _lonely_ …

 _Stop thinking like that_. Link scolded himself as they turned a corner. Y _ou're a knight. You're a champion. The great hero. You don't need friends, and the princess has it far worse than you, anyway._

At least Link had a _choice_ in failure. He had failed when he had been _perfectly_ capable of succeeding. But the princess… she was so dedicated. She was trying _so_ hard, but her power was still evading her.

Link hadn't tried. Well, he had, but he hadn't tried hard _enough_. That was obvious. If only he had been smarter. But unfortunately, he _still_ wasn't very smart.

 _"You're too reckless!"_ Liari had been joking at that moment, but she was right. Throwing himself into situations headfirst, without taking a moment to think _, Someone else can take care of that. It isn't my job. This is a REALLY bad idea._

But he still did them. _Yes, Liari. I'm too reckless._

They had reached the princess's study. Link walked ahead of her and pulled open the door with a bow."After you, Princess." Link said emotionlessly. After all, that was the _knightly_ thing to do. And he needed to start acting more knightly.

The princess walked through quickly and towards her table. Link closed the door swiftly and silently before following.

"Do sit." The princess gestured, before sitting down herself.

 _This is how she got you to talk before._

 _I can't deny anything of the princess._ Link argued internally. _I would be breaking my oath._

Link sat. Whatever question she would ask, he was to answer truthfully. Right? After all, his job was to serve her. Who was he to keep secrets?

"They should be bringing the food up soon." The princess said. "In the meantime, is there anything you'd like to ask?"

 _Um, no_. Link thought. _I'm not supposed to be curious. I'm a_ knight _for crying out loud._

 _Or for crying on the inside? Nevermind…that makes me seem depressed._

Actually, maybe he was depressed. Link wasn't sure. _Nope, nope, you can't be depressed, you don't have feelings. BLANK HYLIAN CHAMPION, STOP FEELING LONELY! You don't need friends. Nope._

"No questions?" The princess asked.

Link shook his head. _Nope, no questions. No curiosity for this knight. I don't have thoughts, nope! No emotions. NOTHING! This brain is blank. Just a tool. Weapon. Nothing, nothing, NOTH-_

 _Is that pumpkin soup I smell?_

A knock at the door. "That must be them." The princess said.

 _OH NO, PUMPKIN SOUP?! LIAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIII! HOW COULD YOU?! TRAITOR!  
_

 _Welp, there goes the stiff and silent knight_. Link thought as the princess opened the door and carried a pot into the room. _Liari had to give the princess my_ greatest _weakness. Because of course it was Liari. NO ONE ELSE_ KNEW _!_

 _Stop freaking out, Link. Deep breaths. It can't be even close to as good as… mother's…_

Now Link was feeling really lonely. _STOP IT! STOP FEELING LONELY!_ He screamed internally.

After she had sat, the princess served herself to some of the soup, scooping it into her bowl.

"Feel free to help yourself, Sir Link." She said as she sipped a spoonful.

 _...Just a little bit. That can't lower my cover. No sir._

Link scooped a _lot_ more than a little bit into his bowl. _Well… it's not like the_ princess _is going to eat all of this._

"So, Sir Link…" The princess said hesitantly as Link began eating the soup. On the bright side, he wasn't eating like a _complete_ lunatic for once. "How has your day been so far?"

 _Now that I have this pumpkin soup, it's been delightful, thank you very much_. But Link remembered the ache in his knee as it gave a twinge. He was surprised, but glad, that the princess hadn't noticed his limp.

The princess frowned when he didn't reply.

"Fine." He said quickly. _Fine, fine, FINE. Great, even! I deserved every_ second _of that beating!_

"If you say so…" The princess said uncertainly. "Do you mind if I… ask you something personal?"

Link shook his head. _No. I mean, I'd rather have nobody know about anything, but whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ever. Obviously Liari's giving away all my secrets anyway.  
_

"Why is it…" The princess hesitated. "...That you rarely speak?"

Link looked back up at the princess. _Ohhhh boy._

Link allowed himself to frown. "I am not the best with words." Link took in a deep breath. Y _ou asked for this, agreeing to this whole thing. Now answer the princess honestly, you idiot._

"That, and, with so much at stake…" Link looked down at the bowl of soup. "And so many eyes upon me… It is necessary for me to appear as the strong and invincible knight that everyone wishes to see. For who wants a hero-"

 _...Like me?_ He nearly said. He quickly cut himself off. That wasn't the way a knight would speak. A hero. "-Who wants a hero that is…as weak as I?" He tried to keep his voice emotionless, but he couldn't help croaking out the last words. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

Link looked back up.

The princess looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You believe you are weak?"

 _Huh, I guess that wasn't the best wording either. Welp, too late now._ "I find honesty quite important. Even to myself." Link said blankly as he spooned some more soup into his mouth. _Soooooooooooo good._

With the princess remaining silent, eating her own soup, he sped up faster, and faster, until the next spoonful came up empty.

Link frowned at the empty bowl. "Why, soup? Why did you have to disappear?" He mumbled.

He heard a stifled giggle. "Do you always chastise your food?"

He looked up and blushed slightly. He'd forgotten the princess was there. "Maaaaaaaybe. At least you can't hear the thought side."

The princess looked intrigued. "And what was your 'thought side?'"

Link grew redder. He cleared his throat. "'Where did you go, soup?! I NEED MORE.' And then some screaming, for dramatic effect, of course."

The princess blinked at him before laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you, Sir Link."

Link frowned. _I dropped my cover, didn't I?_

 _...But talking to the princess like this is nice. And somehow my stupidity managed to make her smile. ...But I'm supposed to be the stoic and silent knight! WHAT AM I THINKING? BAD LINK, BAD!  
_

"That's not a bad thing!" The princess said quickly. "I actually find it far more comfortable to be around you when you are like this, not when you're all _stiff_ and quiet."

 _She_ does _?_ "You _do_?" He asked quietly.

The princess nodded with a smile. "I assure you that I would be quite fine with it if you acted like this more often."

For the first time in months, possibly even years, Link smiled a true, _full_ smile.

* * *

 **I was not procrastinating. NOPE! No sir. I am not in denial. In fact, I'm no where near _Egypt._ Hah, get it? _Denial? Egypt?_ Eh? Eh? No? Okay.**

 **It may have taken a few days, but I think this is one of my favorites so far, so it's totally worth it.**

 **REPLIES!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Well, I can't tell you the whole thing... but I can give you a hint. "'If only you were better.' This voice was feminine, and quite bitter. 'Everything I had done, and because of _you_ my life was shortened.'" Just a _tiny_ hint. Shh! Fruitcake... pumpkin soup... I'm seeing a chapter title theme going on here. I'm glad my advice was helpful! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. DUN, dun, DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: *le gasp* YES! Link, would you like some frog legs?**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Sounds like it! Who cares about weird looks? I'm dressing as BOTW Zelda for Halloween, and I'm _totally_ going to try doing her accent. It's okay! "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" Here we've got some cute Link moments. Yeah, I'm _totally_ going to have some kid try and steal Epona or something and then get thrown off. But then Link would get more depressed... huh. Maybe not the best idea. You want a gold star? Here, have another one. Hrrrrrgh I wish I could tell you about his parents, but I can't yet! I know all the secrets. JUST YOU WAIT! Only a matter of time now that Link and Zellie are becoming buddies (kind of). I completely forgot to have Zelda interrogate Link about the fruitcake until I finished writing the chapter! OOPS! I think that she'll ask him about it eventually. Well, his- er, the _voice_ said, "Or should I say the things you've failed to do?" Because it isn't that Link did anything wrong, it's that he blames himself for not doing anything. Does that make sense? OR MAYBE NOT! MUAhAHAHAHAHA! Maybe it refers to his parents' deaths, maybe not. Things will be revealed (Eventually). I actually have only ridden horses Western style, so never the English way. Thanks for the facts! I'm sure they'll be helpful! Yeah, Epona seems a bit stubborn. Good ol' Epona. Frog legs? That's _another_ gold star! Noice. As I say EVERY chapter (I hope this isn't getting annoying), I'm so glad you enjoy it!**


	25. Chapter 24: Identity Crisis

**Chapter 24: Identity Crisis**

" _I had another supper with Link today. Liari had recommended pumpkin soup for the meal, and it seemed to loosen him up quite a bit._ _He even answered one of my questions, though I dared not ask more and cause him to retreat back to the stiff and silent knight he was._

" _I finally managed to ask him why he remains so quiet, so… silent. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to appear the invincible hero the people want to see. He believes himself…weak._

" _After a long silence, and me eating my soup, he began to mumble something. I looked up to see the funniest expression on his face. He was frowning at it with an eyebrow raised, as if he was telling off a disobedient child._

" _When I asked him if he always chastised his food, he_ blushed _. I can remember how adorable it was when he said 'maybe…' He told me I was fortunate that I couldn't hear his thoughts._

" _He did tell me what his thoughts were, though. Apparently there was a lot of screaming… 'For dramatic effect, of course.'_

" _And when I told him I would like to see this side of him more often, he…_ smiled _. It vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, but the memory of it is burnt into my mind. It transformed his face. I'm sure even_ more _women would be lining up for a Hylian Champion fan club if they'd seen it._

" _How wrong I had been about him. I had thought that he was simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. I was so absorbed in my own problems that I failed to see his. Perhaps… perhaps we are more alike than I had first thought._

" _But at least he pays attention to those around him._

" _I hope to see more of his true self. And I sincerely wish to see him smile like that once more."_

* * *

Link gasped awake again. He blearily blinked his eyes, before sitting up and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Seriously, this is getting ridiculous." Link mumbled.

" _If you would simply accept that there was nothing you could do, there is a 98% chance that your nightmares would culminate."_ Fi chimed.

"Too bad." Link said with a growl. "I'll never forgive myself, and I'd rather let myself be tortured by nightmares than 'accept that there was nothing I could do.'"

" _...That is an interesting concept, Master. However, I worry that your low opinion of yourself will seriously affect your health."_ Fi replied emotionlessly.

Link stood up, ignoring the sword, only to have his knee buckle. He yelped as he slammed into the table beside his bed.

"Ugh…" Link mumbled.

" _Perhaps it would be best if you did something about the cap-"_

"Nope." Link said firmly. "If I did anything more than I already am, it would be far worse." _He's my superior. I follow his orders. End of discussion._

A memory of the previous evening came to mind, and Link unconsciously smiled slightly.

 _Well… At least someone wants to see my real personality. And then… maybe we can be friends?_

Link's gaze darkened.

 _What are you thinking?_ He scolded. _No one likes you, except maybe Liari. The princess is probably just saying that to get on your good side._

Link shook off the sudden thought and stood up slowly, putting little weight on his knee. _What am I going to do today?_

Though he was the princess's appointed knight, Link didn't accompany her constantly in the castle. The castle had guards posted every few feet- she was perfectly safe. The only reason he would have to accompany her is if she desired it.

" _I am_ not _in need of an escort. I'll be fine on my own."_

Fat chance of her 'desiring' his company. _Why_ did _she invite me to those dinners?_

 _She_ has _been acting differently lately… and she did apologize. Why? I dunno. I totally deserve anything bad that comes my way anyway._

" _I actually find it far more comfortable to be around you when you are like this, not when you're all stiff and knightly."_

Maybe that's why she didn't like him? Because he had been so "stiff and knightly?"

 _But isn't that what people_ want _to see?_

Now Link didn't know _how_ to act. He wanted to be himself, sure, but most people would lose faith in one as soft as him. They'd be sure that he was going to fail.

And if he continued to act "stiff and knightly," then would the other champions dislike him because of it? Or would they hate him more as himself? The _princess_ preferred him as himself...

 _I don't know who to be anymore._ Link realized as he dressed. _I'm split. Split between being myself, and being the hero that everyone wants to see._

 _So… who do I need to be?_

"Fi? What do you think?" Link asked quietly.

" _My calculations say that you must find your own path."_

"Wow." Link muttered. "Real helpful, Fi."

" _Is that what is considered sarcasm?"_

"Yes, Fi." Link said with a roll of his eyes.

 _Enough of my stupid identity crisis._ Link thought as he walked out the door. _I'm sure Epona wouldn't object to a nice ride. I can figure this out later._

* * *

"Princess?" Liari asked.

Zelda nodded. Liari opened the door the rest of the way and allowed the princess to enter.

"Have you by any chance seen Sir Link around lately?" Zelda asked as Liari closed the door.

"What time is it?" Liari asked. She went to the window.

Zelda watched curiously.

"So… it's nearly noon." Liari said, returning to Zelda. Zelda nodded. _Okay?_ "He might be in the kitchen, but he might not. He doesn't like letting people see how he gets around food." Liari examined Zelda for a moment. "You know about that, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes." _But I think it's kind of cute._

Liari smirked slightly. "Anyway, he also likes riding Epona a lot. So either he's in the kitchen doing his… _cute_ thing, or he's somewhere out in Hyrule Field." Liari paused. "If you want, then maybe I can show him to you."

Zelda blinked. "'Show?'"

"Sheikah magic." Liari winked. "Shows you the location of a person, and to the more advanced Sheikah, their thoughts. But I'm definitely _not_ advanced."

Zelda thought for a moment. _Hyrule Field is still a bit…_ large _. It would probably be a good idea to know Link's location if I want to find him._

 _And if he's too far away, then I can ask him about the fruitcake later._

"Well, it's not as if it can mentally damage me, can it?" Zelda asked.

"Nope." Liari said surely. "If you don't believe me, ask Link. I test _all_ my spells on him."

Zelda looked at Liari wide eyed. "Has anything bad happened to him?"

"Um...No….?" Liari paused. "Okay, well, there was that _one time_ when we were really little where I practiced a vision spell and he thought that he was going to get attacked by cuccos in the 'future.' And I guess that one time not so long ago where I put him into this dream state and he had a really bad nightmare, but other than that, he hasn't had any bad experiences. I think."

"If you say so…" Zelda said unsurely. _Just do the spell before I start second guessing myself._

"Alright. Close your eyes…"

Zelda did as Liari said, and she heard Liari mumble a few words.

Color filled the inside of her eyelids until she found herself in the clearing of a forest. _Oh, that pocket of trees just south of the Sacred Grounds._ In front of her was a familiar knight in his blue tunic. _Does he have any_ other _clothes?_ Zelda thought suddenly, realizing she had never seen him wear anything else.

Link was lying up against a tree. Epona, his horse, was grazing beside him.

His expression, unlike the usually stoic knight, was so… at peace. He wasn't smiling, but his brow was relaxed.

He was asleep.

Then the peaceful expression melted away. His brow furrowed suddenly, and his face contorted into something else.

It was shame. Disgrace. Guilt. Agony. Not a hint of the peace in his previous expression remained.

Zelda wanted to go shake him awake. His expression was so broken, so… _burdened._

"I…" The whisper was so quiet that Zelda's long ears strained to hear it. "I'm _sorry_ …"

A ringing noise came from the sheathed sword beside him.

His eyes shot open, and his was breathing heavily.

He took a deep breath and composed himself, before looking down at the sword. "Thank you, Fi. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

A ring came in reply.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I already told you." Link said firmly. "I'll probably fight the calamity, actually, I'll probably _die_ long before I forgive myself. Haven't I explained this before?"

Another chime came from the sword.

Link groaned. "Yeah, I don't like the nightmares. But I'd rather be tormented by them for… _all eternity_ -"

The sword interrupted. _It is really strange hearing only one side of the conversation._

"Yeah, sure." Link mumbled. "Okay, the rest of 'this lifetime.' Happy?"

A ring sounded.

"Too bad." He seemed to be thinking something _very_ hard at the sword. "Okay, I'd rather be tormented for the rest of _this life_ than _forgive_ myself!"

The sword let out another noise.

"Because it's all my fault, that's why!" Link growled. His eyes were watering. Then he closed his eyes.

He sighed and took in a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, he was back to the stoic and silent knight. "Sorry." Link said emotionlessly. "I got too worked up, didn't I?"

Epona snorted.

Link stood. "It's time I get back." He slung the Master Sword over his shoulder and made his way to Epona.

"Princess? Hey, wake up! Listen, please!"

The scene melted away, and Zelda was back in Liari's office.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Did you- did you see that?" Zelda asked quickly.

Liari nodded with a sad smile. "It's worse than I thought. He _still_ won't forgive himself."

"Forgive himself for _what?_ " Zelda asked a bit exasperatedly.

Liari opened her mouth, and then closed it with a shake of her head. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Then Zelda remembered how Link had stood. He hadn't been _walking_ to Epona! He had been been _limping_...!

 _Captain Fuer,_ Zelda thought. _Prepare to be proven guilty._

* * *

 **Huh. Well, Zelda found out a bit more about Link. YOU _GO_ , FI! TELL HIM! TELL HIM REAL GOOD! **

**This is actually one of my longest chapters! YIPEE!**

 **Hopefully we get some justice next chapter. I might have Zelda throwing stuff, but maybe not? We'll see.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY, AND GIVES ME IDEAS, AND MOTIVATION AND STUFF!**

 **Replies!**

 **AriTheDoggo: Shut up. No one likes you.**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Uh... (Me internally: CRAP! Someone's figured it out! Now I've got to hide from all the Mipha x Link shippers!)**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Cool! I did pumpkin carving last week! We may or may not have used power tools. *Reads rest of review* *Claps* Perfection.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Did you know that if you go into a haunted house believing that you aren't scared, you won't be? And if you believe you will, you will? It's interesting what your state of mind can do. I'm going to a haunted house on Halloween, but the only other thing that's the closest is when I got lost in a corn maze. Sounds like you had fun! Why thank you! I'm making the costume myself (withhelpfrommymom), so that's part of the reason my updates have been getting slower. Link is totally adorable. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. They the best sibs around! I MIGHT BE BIASED, BUT WHATEVER! *Insert screaming (for dramatic effect, of course)* Oh, yes. *that weird hand thing that evil people do (you get what I'm talking about? No? Okay.* _That captain is going to regret messing with Link._ ...Now _I_ want to see Zelda do that. Link would totally be like, "Um, Princess, I can't tell you what to do, buuuut this is probably not the best idea." Dark Link? That reminds me of this idea where Post BoTW Link duels with Pre BoTW Link. It was a weird idea, I know. I've always found Dark Link interesting, too! I'll have to see if I can fit him in somewhere... oooh, here come the ideas! JINX! GET MY NOTEBOOK! That's okay. I'll have to put more horse stuff in here! Now I've got _more_ ideas to put horse stuff in. JINX! WHERE IS MY NOTEBOOK?! _Cats_ these days. Just not as dependable, am I right? Gold stars? *Sun glasses appear somehow?* Here. Take them.*throws gold stars into the air* Link needs some cuddling. HE's SO sAd! I'M DYING AS I'M WRITING THIS STUFF! POOR LINK! *Clears throat* I think I got a bit crazy in this Author's Note, but that's probably because it's one of _those_ days. You know, the ones where you just can't _stop being weird._ Don't worry. I won't break their friendship. Not on _purpose_ , anyway. If it happens, blame it on the cat. Good night! I'm glad you enjoy it so much! :D**

 **Oof. Welp, thanks guys. I hope you enjoyed reading! secretreviewmessage: Death to the captain!**

 **Thanks again! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this! When I'm done with this, I plan on writing more, so feel free to give ideas!**

 **Sincerely (Probably),**

 **Ari**


	26. Chapter 25: Hanging from the Edge

**Chapter 25: Hanging from the Edge**

They were in Liari's office.

"Are you sure this is the best option, Princess?" Liari asked worriedly, pacing back and forth in front of Zelda. "What will happen if the captain finds out? He might beat Link even _worse._ "

Zelda hadn't thought of that. But still, she shook her head. "He can't do much beating locked up in a prison cell." Zelda argued.

Liari still looked unsure. "If you say so, Princess."

"So you said he left for another 'meeting' with the captain?" Zelda asked.

Liari nodded. "He's there." _Thank goodness she can sense his aura._ "So what is this ingenious plan of yours?"

Zelda grinned slyly. "March in there and demand that he releases my knight, while you get the king."

Liari stared at her for a moment before putting her palm to her face. "And how," Liari mumbled. "Am I supposed to get the king to listen?"

"Here's a note from me." Zelda pulled the piece of parchment from her pocket. "It tells him to go to the Royal Guard training room for proof of the captain's abuse."

"If you say so, Princess." Liari said, still unsure.

"I say so." Zelda replied. "How long do those meetings last?"

"Anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour." Liari said slowly. "Are you _sure_ this plan is going to work?"

"How could it not?" Zelda asked cheerfully.

"Well, if the captain beats a _champion_ , who knows what he'd do to a princess?" Liari asked.

"Nothing, because he'd be out of a job anyway." _...Right?_

* * *

Zelda opened the door of the Royal Guards' training room a small crack.

Suddenly, she could hear the yelling.

"You idiot!" The sound of a grunt and a hard impact.

"I apologize, Sir." Came Link's voice, firm but slightly strained.

"You're a pushover, a coward, _and_ a failure! The fate of Hyrule! In the hands of a _failure_!" The other voice screeched.

Another grunt.

Zelda couldn't take it. She burst through the door.

Link looked mostly normal on the outside, but there were a few rips in his tunic. His weight was all supported on his right foot. It was subtle, but Zelda could still see it.

"Captain Fuer, this ends now." Zelda fumed at the man.

He was tall for a Hylian. His Royal Guard uniform was in mint condition, not a speck of dirt or a single tear tainting it. His black hair tumbled down his shoulders.

"What, Princess?" The captain said in his usual formal voice. "I am currently in the middle of something."

"It is against the oath you have taken to abuse your knights like this." Zelda said firmly.

"And what will you do about it?" The captain said in a formal drawl. "There is nothing you could possibly do to stop me. No one will believe you."

The captain pulled a knife from his pocket and turned back to Link. "I suppose you were the one who told her?"

 _What? No, I didn't_ _hear it from Link!_ Link remained silent and emotionless.

"Not answering? That's practically a confession." The captain sneered. "Maybe I should just kill you. You're a _worthless_ brat, after all."

Zelda stared, wide eyed. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her eyes narrowed. "You selfish and greedy _pig_! Who are you to do such a thing! Think of everyone that would be disappointed in you!"

The man scoffed. "Disappointed? Hah!"

"I will see to it personally that you get locked up in a cell for the rest of your life!" Zelda hissed.

The captain looked unamused. "And how's a little girl like you going to do that? Use your ' _sealing powers_?' Oh wait!" The captain laughed. "They don't _exist_!"

 _You just crossed the line, you idiot._

She walked up, and slapped the captain soundly across the face. _Sweet,_ sweet _revenge._

The captain narrowed his eyes. "Well, Princess, it seems my time is up." The captain turned back to Link. "Perhaps I should give this useless boy a parting gift."

Zelda could only let out a cry as the captain raised the knife and buried it into Link's thigh.

With a strangled gasp, Link's leg buckled and he collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

* * *

Liari rushed through the halls after she and the princess had parted ways. _Why did I agree to this, why did I agree to this, why, oh_ why _did I agree to this?!_

She had read Link's mind once or twice while questioning him on the captain, and whenever she did he thought firmly that confronting the captain would make everything worse.

 _I hope that he gets out of this okay…_

Minutes passed of half-sprinting through the hallways. She couldn't go as fast as Link could, and certainly not for as long as her big brother. She could only hope that she could get the king there in time, before the princess did something rash.

For some reason, the image of the princess screaming and throwing pots crept into her mind, and Liari nearly laughed. She doubted the princess would do such a thing, but still she could imagine how Link would react.

" _Princess_ ," He would say, flustered. " _Please calm yourself. Is any of this really necessary?_ "

 _They're perfect for each other._ Liari thought slyly. Link was quieter, but the princess was loud and talkative. She wouldn't be surprised if it didn't take the princess very long to break Link out of his shell.

 _Well, it depends on how stubborn Link decides to be._ Her brother could be as stubborn as a _mule_ when he wanted to. _That's something they have in common._

She _finally_ reached the king's study. Luckily, it was much closer to the Royal Guards' training area than Purah's lab. _That way we can get there sooner, before anything bad happens._

She knocked, and His Majesty's voice replied with a deep, "Enter."

Liari nodded to the guards on both sides of the door and walked inside.

"Ah, Lady Purah's new assistant." The king looked up at her. "How may I help you?"

Liari curtseyed quickly. "The princess has sent me to give you a message." Liari stood up and handed the king the note.

His Highness unfolded it and skimmed over it. "This again?" He mumbled. He then stood. "Well, take me to the Royal Guards' training room, Mistress Liari."

Liari nodded and hastily led the king out of the study.

"Wait." The king turned to his guards. "You two are to come with me. Do not act unless necessary. Understood?"

The guards looked at each other nervously, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

The king followed the girl, an emotionless mask upon his face, but he couldn't help the unease that crept into his mind.

He had heard the rumors, of course. He had heard them for years. However, whenever he questioned the royal knights themselves, they speedily denied anything bad about the captain.

However, his first hint was that they only spoke of the captain as he was ten years ago. He was never told of the captain doing good deeds anymore.

But Rhoam had set it to the side. Captain Fuer had been greatly saddened by the loss of Sir Koruma. Although he had never climbed very high, barely making it to the bottom of the Royal Guard, even Rhoam could remember Sir Koruma's great kindness and fierce loyalty, as well as his skill as a knight.

Then recently his daughter had come to him herself, speaking frantically of the horrors the captain had done to her knight. As pleased as he was to see that the princess was growing more fond of her knight, instead of outright hating him, he doubted that the older captain would do such a thing to his old friend's son.

And now, the princess had sent him a note.

" _Sir Link has gone to another meeting with the captain. Come if you still do not believe the truth of my words. And if you do not arrive, then I will intervene as I can by myself."_

With an internal sigh, the king had decided to finally look into this for himself.

When they approached the Royal Guards' training room, the cry of his daughter filtered through the door, which was cracked open. It was followed by the sound of a thump.

"Prepare your weapons!" Rhoam growled at the Royal Guards he had brought. The king had been wrong.

The king slammed open the door, to be met with the sight of the Hylian Champion curled on the floor, a knife protruding from his thigh, the captain sneering at the boy. The girl who had led them let out a whimper.

"Captain Fuer." The king growled. He opened his mouth to continue, only to be interrupted.

The captain let out a maniacal laugh. "With my cover blown, I might as well say it. _Captain Fuer_ is _dead_ , and has been so for nearly ten _years_!"

His Majesty narrowed his eyes as a swarm of cards consumed the faulty captain's shape.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUN! The plot thickens! If you wanted some good action in this story, here you go! Yes, I have been planning the captain's secret for a while now, and it just fits so perfectly with the rest of my story. Just you wait.**

 **Did I do a cliffhanger to torture you? Yes. _Obviously_. How do you like _them_ apples? (*cough*How do you like them apples = secret review phrase*cough*)**

 **REPLIES!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Oh, it's getting good, all right... And bad for Link, but whatevs. ThE pLoT ThIcKeNs!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Ah, classic Fi. Love her so much! Ack, there's a kitten cat climbing on my keyboard. Gimme a sec to wrangle this monster. Okay, I think she's somewhat tame now. Emphasis on "somewhat." Yes, Liari is totally shipping them. Zelink, amirite?**

 **Thatdarnedfool: Oh, totally not a problem! Everyone gets busy, and I totally update a lot! I'm glad that you've enjoyed it! I really do try my best to make it a fun read, so I'm glad! Yeah, I've noticed that, too. Sometimes it's tricky for me to fit scenery into the story, but I'll try harder to fit it in. I'm glad you like Liari! At first I was arguing whether or not to put her into the story, but she fits nicely! I'm glad that you like my original ideas! Sometimes they just pop up and I just go with it. I found it kind of fun to write about Link's internal dialogue! On the outside, he just looks all stoic and silent, but on the inside he's screaming half the time ("For dramatic effect, of course") and making sarcastic remarks. I made it so that Link doesn't like frog legs so that the Silent Princess memory would be even more humorous. SHHhhhh!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: We'll find out soon. Well, _you_ will. I've known for a _very_ long time. Zelda slapping? Done. Sorry I didn't put in the throwing stuff scene, but I did give you a reference. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I mean, I can't see how you could enjoy Link getting _stabbed,_ but whatever.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Everything is so appreciated! Like, seriously! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **And to those other readers out there, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Yes, I update way too often. I keep on using up all my written ahead chapters! Argh.**

 **Sincerely (Probably),**

 **Ari**


	27. Chapter 26: Avenged

**Chapter 26: Avenged  
**

Link felt pain everywhere. His arm and leg from the impact on the ground, his other leg burning with the pain of being stabbed.

But even with the pain, and the blurriness of his vision, Link could recognize the man the captain had turned into.

He was smaller. A red bodysuit hugged the man's arms and chest, revealing his muscular build.

And his face. Unlike the other Yiga, his guiltless red eyes were in plain sight, his ratty black hair sitting messily on top of the man's head. No mask.

And at the sight of the man, Link felt bitterness and rage creep up inside. He knew the man anywhere.

* * *

Zelda gasped as the Yiga grabbed her arm and held the sickle to her throat. "Can't have you killing me _quite_ yet. I have important things to say."

The room was silent, and Zelda held as still as she could. _Help me._ She prayed. Though it wasn't like it had gotten her anywhere before.

"My fellow Yiga wanted me to give you a message when I revealed myself." The Yiga explained. "Because, of course, that _stupid_ Sheikah recently figured me out. She was just about to come tell you, actually."

"What is it that you want here?" Zelda's father, the king, growled.

"Well, if I told you, all my work would have been for nothing!" The Yiga laughed. "But let's just say that you aren't going to be defeating the calamity _this_ time!

"So this is the message." The Yiga said, pressing the sickle closer to Zelda's throat. Zelda nearly winced at the sting of it cutting into her neck. She held her breath in terror. "Bring the Sheikah slate and the other ancient Sheikah artifacts to the Great Plateau- some bananas would be nice, too- or the death of your princess is guaran-!"

Then something collided with the Yiga, pushing him away. Zelda stumbled forward, gasping for breath.

Zelda whirled around to see her knight standing beside her, Master Sword at the ready in his left hand, wiping blood from his lips with the other.

"Feisty!" The Yiga chuckled, bringing a hand away from his forehead, dripping with blood. "It seems you _remember_ me! How _delightful_." The Yiga brandished his sickle. "Apparently cowardice _doesn't_ run in the family!"

Link turned to Zelda and the others in the room, keeping one eye on the Yiga. "Get out of here." For being stabbed in the leg, he seemed pretty calm. But Zelda could see something in his eyes that said he was _not_ happy. "This is _my_ fight."

Zelda took a couple steps backward. She turned hesitantly to see her father waiting for her. One of the guards had already left, the other inching away. Liari was standing beside the doorway, frozen.

She looked back at Link. He had begun battling against the Yiga, the two blades clanging with each clash. However, her knight's movements were slower than usual, his skill clumsier. His skin seemed pale, even from a distance.

"Unfortunate, that I failed to kill you before." The Yiga grunted as Link managed to cut his side. "That's the reason I ended up _stuck_ here for ten _years_. Impersonating that stupid captain that decided to come after me!"

Link did not respond, instead ducking under another swipe from the sickle.

"Interesting." The Yiga mumbled as he leapt over Link's slash with ease. "I thought you'd be more _talkative_ when I'm not beating you senseless. But clearly that is not the case."

"I don't speak to _murderers._ " Link hissed. Zelda glanced at Liari, who was still staring in shock.

"Zelda," Her father said firmly. "Get over here. It is not safe for you in there."

"No need, Your Majesty!" The Yiga laughed as he ducked under the Master Sword. "Despite his bleeding all over the place, this boy is still handling himself quite well! And since he took away my bargaining chip, I'll have to poof out of here anyway."

"I'm afraid," Link mumbled as he disarmed the Yiga. The sickle flew across the room. "You will not be escaping this time."

* * *

The Yiga began to engulf himself in cards, but Link pounced on him with speed that he had not had previously. _Oh no, you don't!_

" _Master," Fi said. "It seems that the leather armband is necessary for the Yiga to teleport."_

 _Oh, well, in_ that _case…_

Link ripped the armband off violently, then glared at the Yiga.

"Maybe _now_ you'll get the justice you deserve." Link growled menacingly.

Then he knocked out the Yiga with the flat of his sword.

Link turned around and blinked as he saw _four_ people staring at him. The princess, one of the other members of the royal guard, Liari, and… the king?

Link sheathed his sword and attempted to kneel, but his body decided to swerve dizzily instead.

He felt something catch him and looked up. _Thank you, Liari._

"Sir Viri," The king addressed the guard. "Take this Yiga to one of our cells. Make sure it's locked _tight._ Do not let him escape."

Link heard the knight's footsteps, but his vision was unfocused. He could feel his consciousness waning. Now that his adrenaline was fading, he could feel stinging on his arms and, of course, his thigh. Oh, his thigh was _burning_.

"Get Sir Link to the infirmary." A voice said. Link couldn't tell whose it was anymore. Was it the king's? Oh, he didn't kneel to the king. He was going to get in trouble, wasn't he? _At least… I avenged… them…_

And everything went black.

* * *

 **My writing was pretty bad last chapter, I'll admit. It was a bit too fast paced, and I could have revealed the Yiga differently. A lot of you commented about that. I was kind of busy the day I wrote it, and I've been busy the past few days, too. If you have suggestions, then feel free! I won't be changing too much right now, but maybe if I'm feeling really motivated I'll go back and rewrite some of these chapters. You know, fix 'em up a bit. And yeah, this chapter is short too. SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE! I'm running out of ideas ;-;**

 **Another reason is that I caught a bit of writer's block. I did lots of reading, and I've been reading the Wings of Fire books. I've also been working on the plot for an original book I plan on writing. I doubt I'll publish it any time soon, but whatever. And I still suck at writing. That's one of the reasons I started doing this- so that YOU guys would CORRECT ME, and give me BETTER IDEAS for WRITING. So, that's your homework. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS!**

 **Uh... Replies! (Secret phrase is... uh... blue.)**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Yeah, it was a bit sudden. But it made for a nice twist. I have a black kitten named Jinx! She's a bit crazy. Likes climbing all over me. Zelink. Yes.**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: I hope it wasn't too sudden. Lots of people commented about that, but oh well. *Gasp* Link didn't like the apples?!**

 **bladeofthebookworms: I really hope it wasn't too sudden! I'm so glad you like it! SO. GLAD. But seriously, I'm so happy you enjoy it!**

 **Just-AWESOME-Old-Me: Hmm, a critical review? ...FINALLY! Seriously, that's one of the MAIN reasons that I published this stuff. So that people would correct me! And people have only pointed out one or two grammar mistakes so far! THANK YOU! Yes, I admit last chapter could have ended better. I'm going to try and explain why the Yiga revealed himself, and see if I can make it make sense. Thank you for pointing it out! It's too late for me to change it, but maybe, if I'm motivated enough, I'll rewrite it. MAYBE. No promises. I'll see if I can make it more consistent! Sorry about not updating consistently in the last few days. I got busy! I have problems with sentence structure and grammar? Yeah, in the first fifteen chapters I forgot to capitalize nationalities and such. Oops. I'm glad you like it! I'm really, REALLY sorry it took me so long to upload!  
**

 **midnaisbae: I don't really have a specific ship for Link, but for this story it's going to be Zelink, because that is still one of my favorites. ESPECIALLY for BoTW. Yeah, Link seems to have a low self esteem. Maybe I should recommend him to a therapist or something. Well, to be fair, Mr. King over there has to constantly deal with rumors, and pretty much all of them are false.**

 **thedarkesthorcrux: I don't think so. I guess that the "captain" was secretly a Yiga, and his role is actually kind of important, despite him being locked up now. ' . Sorry! How do you like _them_ apples?**

 **SmokeyMirrors: And a Merry All Hallows Day! Sorry I haven't updated. Got really busy. The captain got smacked real good. Poor Link, though. Yeah, I totally could have revealed that better, but I'm trying to explain why in the next chapter. Hmm.. I can't tell you yet. Flesh out Champions and temples and stuff? I'll see what I can do. Backstories are fun. UGH, I can't TELL YOU! Well, I can tell you why he didn't kill Zelda. Not Link, though. He was going to use Zelda as a hostage, and he also doesn't see her as a problem because (No offense, Zelda) she doesn't have any powers and doesn't seem like a risk. Glad you enjoy this nonsense!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about the inconsistencies! I'll see what I can do to fix it!**


	28. Chapter 27: Somnium (Latin for Dream)

_**Chapter 27: Dream (Rewritten and Re titled because the old one sucked)**_

Zelda was in her study. It had been two days since the Yiga attack, but Link still hadn't woken up. The medics in the infirmary said that he had lost a lot of blood, but that he should wake up sometime in the next few days.

She tapped the feather of her quill to her chin. She hadn't had much time alone to think in the last two days. But now she was conducting a sort of test.

Link's past was so mysterious. But maybe it wasn't as mysterious as she thought.

First, both of his parents were dead. Purah had let that slip a while ago, so that one was still standing firm.

He had a strong relationship with Liari. Not like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but like siblings. Perhaps Liari's family had taken Link in, and they actually _were_ raised as siblings. Or maybe they grew up together. Or maybe they were somehow blood siblings? But Link didn't look like a Sheikah. Maybe they were cousins. After all, Liari's dirty blonde hair was a similar shade to Link's. She could pass for half Sheikah.

And he had a past with that Yiga. That had to be important. Perhaps the Yiga had killed his parents? Or maybe he was just mad that the Yiga was the one that had been beating him for years. That one was a little iffy.

And if the Yiga _had_ killed his parents... why? There was no way they could have known he would become the hero...

Right?

 _But maybe they did find out somehow._ Zelda thought. _But if so... why didn't they kill Link while they could?_

If both of Link's parents had died, how had Link survived? Had he been rescued by someone? How had he escaped? Had he defeated the Yiga on his own and scared them off? It depended on how old he had been. And this was all assuming that his parents _had_ been killed by the Yiga.

 _There's so much I don't know about him._ Zelda realized. _Even after those little meals to get to know him._ She knew small things, like how he really liked food, and his possible cooking hobby. He knew his horses, too. He had even named his horse Epona, after the seldom known steed of the Hero Chosen by the Gods. It was kind of ironic, considering that Link ended up being the new hero, too.

 _Wait a second..._ Zelda backed up her thoughts. _Why did the Yiga reveal himself? I didn't have any idea..._

Then again, she remembered him saying something about a Sheikah having figured him out. Perhaps Impa? But if it was Impa, how did he know that she had figured him out? How did _Impa_ figure him out in the first place? Perhaps the abuse within the ranks of the Royal Guard had given her a hint?

Zelda hadn't realized she'd been pressing her quill into the parchment at all until the end of the quill snapped. Zelda let out a groan and threw the quill aside a bit too aggressively.

She should probably go to sleep, but with the rampant thoughts running through her head, she doubted it would happen.

Instead, she grabbed a random book from the shelf and made her way to her bedroom. _Legends of Hyrule... interesting._

* * *

The imp on his back swung the sword around blindly, the shield covering her eyes. "How do you humans use these things?"

 _Well, we don't put shields on our faces and swing randomly, Midna!_ He thought angrily. But unfortunately, he was incapable of speaking at the moment. Stupid wolf form. Instead, he ducked his head underneath Midna's blind slashing, and let out an annoyed bark.

"Well, I obviously can't use them." _Then why did you make me steal them? From my own neighbors- no,_ family _! Who_ attacked _me!_ Midna snapped her fingers, and the weapons vanished. "I'll hold onto these for you, Wolfy."

He let out a bark of a laugh, and looked down at his paws. _And when will I use them? I'm a_ wolf.

 _Will I_ ever _turn back to normal?_

* * *

Link cracked open his eyes slowly, momentarily confused. In that dream it was almost as if he had been a different person. He had had all of their memories, but they were fading quickly, completely erased before long. And he had been a _wolf._ What was _up_ with that? Who was this Midna? Just some character formed and molded by his overactive imagination?

His sight slowly blurred, and he opened his eyes wider. He was atop a soft bed, and if the light filtering through the window to his right was any indicator, it was later in the day, the sun seemingly high into the sky.

 _Where am I?_ As he grew more awake, he could feel an ache all over his body. His thigh was burning. _Why am I hurting everywhere?_

Then the memories came back to him. The Yiga. The one who had killed them. The Yiga had stabbed him in the thigh. It was no wonder he hurt everywhere, considering the battle Link probably shouldn't have taken part in.

 _But everyone else had been_ standing _there, not wanting to hurt the princess. And I had the element of surprise._

Link remembered when he had yanked the knife out. _Probably not one of my best ideas. But fighting with it in could have risked it digging deeper. It would be better to let it bleed a little than have it DIG into my FLESH._

So this must've been the infirmary. But they had given him a private room, for some reason. Strange. No one was there at the moment, but if Link knew his infirmaries, there ought to be some medic or something bursting in at any moment to check on him.

Link was proven right when not even a minute later a certain blonde-haired Sheikah waltzed in with a solemn expression.

Link quickly pretended to be asleep, resting his head on a very comfortable feather pillow.

He heard Liari sit with a sigh. "Link, please be okay."

Link looked over at Liari, who was busy staring at her hands.

"If I had gotten the king there earlier, maybe you wouldn't have gotten so hurt." She mumbled.

 _That's not necessarily true. I'm too reckless for my own good, and the king didn't really do anything except order his guards to... what was it, again? Bring the Yiga to the prison?_ Link's memories were still a bit fuzzy.

"And if I had persuaded Princess Zelda not to interfere… but then you would've kept getting beaten… Oh, I'm sorry Link. I should've helped sooner."

"If you had tried help me sooner, I would have punched you in the face." Link said with a slight twitch of his lips. Liari quickly looked up, her eyes wide in shock. "It's a good thing you had the excuse of it being a certain princess's orders."

Liari stared at him for a moment, before leaping up from her chair and throwing her arms around him. Link let out a small squeak and Liari quickly got off and went back to the wooden chair with tears in her eyes.

"With the way you're acting, you'd think I was on my deathbed." Link mumbled. Sure, his body ached, but he didn't feel like he was _dying_. _Liari. Always exaggerating things._

Liari blinked at him, before wiping the droplets from her face. "You've been asleep for three days." She blurted out.

Link stared at her for a moment.

"You're messing with me, right?" Link asked quietly. It had felt like he had _just_ passed out. How could it have been three _days_?

Liari shook her head. "I'm not messing with you."

Link hadn't noticed he had been slowly moving towards the edge of the bed until he fell off.

* * *

 **Edit: Yes, I rewrote the chapter. Why? I decided I hated the other one, and it SUCKED. Is that weird? Any-who, this took a while rewrite, and it still isn't very long. SORRY! If you want, tell me what should happen next chapter! I may or may not have any ideas...!  
**

 **Well, here we go! REPLIES! (Edit: These are the replies to reviews on the previous chapter, NOT the deleted one.) (Edit: I deleted the Author's note that wasn't replies. Oops Wrote a 22 page narrative in two days, made cookies, sorry it took so long, blah, blah, BLAH. Anyway, secret review phrase is cookie!)  
**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Well, to be investigating Liari's background would be to investigate Link's, right? So hopefully that will be revealed sooner or later. I have a kitten and an eight year old chihuahua doggo named Bolt. ...Don't judge me. I LOVE animals! That's unfortunate that you've only had a fish! I had a goldfish once. Got it at a carnival game when I was... uh... three? I don't remember. Any who, it died in less than ten hours. I have since learned that carnival fish have a reputation for living shorter lives. Oops.**

 **poplasia: So like the phrase "Actions speak louder than words?" Yeah, I could probably use actions a bit more. I tend to do a lot more thoughts with Link because he does everything he can to hide his emotions and such. Yeah, I'm not very good at writing around the dialogue! I think that's the main thing I need to work on. But at the same time, that sort of padding made my essay 22 pages long. So there's a time and a place for it, I guess. LESSON LEARNED! Yeah, I need more of the champions, for sure. I'm thinking that after Vah Ruta I can start doing gatherings with all the champions. I'm planning on including winter in this story, so maybe I can have them have a huge snowball fight. Then again, I HAVE seen other fictions on pre-BoTW do the same thing. Well, everything is revealed in time. Even to the author. Link and the bow... hmm. I want him to be good at it, but I think Ravioli is still better. Three arrows at once, all three hitting their targets? And with BOMBS on them? Sounds far more skilled than me when I play BoTW. Then again, that isn't a very high standard. I actually hadn't heard of NaNoWriMo until you told me! I'm still a bit confused about how it works, but I'm looking into it! If not this year, than maybe next year! Glad you enjoyed my nonsense! XD**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Blue in the face. Hah! Glad you enjoyed it! Sneaky? Obviously I was trained by the Sheikah! NOT A YIGA! I REPEAT, NOT. A. YIGA.**

 **aimeegreenwood1: I'm so glad you like it! FanWings unite! I'm so glad you like my characterization of Link! I think it's really fun to write what's behind his silent hero mask. His thoughts are really entertaining to write! Don't worry. I _might_ be in love with him too. No judgement over here! Making Link suffer hurts me, but it makes for a good story. Yeah, we need to boost his self esteem. I'm still not sure how long it will take, but this chapter shows that he's coming out of his shell a bit! Even though I was really trying not to side with Link, I feel the same. Zelda feels bad about it though, so it's all goodsies. Some fan fictions turn her into a little BRAT. Do they have any idea how that makes me feel? Furious! Outraged! _Sick_ with _anger_! Anyway, I'm glad you can see her side of it! And I'm also glad that I didn't turn her into a brat! If I did, it was on accident! Link destroying the guardian was epic? Well, I did try to make it epic! Glad it worked! Fi? She was a last minute addition, but it was VITAL! This story would be NOTHING without Fi! You hear me?! NOTHING! I'm so, so, so, so, SO glad that you like it so much! So! Did I mention so? It's alright. I'm bad at criticism too! Like,** **REALLY bad! Unless I'm criticizing myself. Then I can be kind of harsh. But isn't everyone? SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! 😀**

 **Just-AWESOME-Old-Me: I think that people are too sensitive. Not that I'm trying to be mean to them or anything. I know a lot of people that get really offended about small things, but they're my siblings, and I still love 'em! But still! People need to grow a tougher skin! Criticism is one of the best ways for one to learn and grow! Me getting a lot of positive reviews? Yeah, I guess so. But even if a lot of people criticized my writing, I would still do as much as I could to fix it! And if people are even taking time to suggest a better way to write, that should mean they like at least SOME part of the story! I've seen some.. uh... not so great stories, and people didn't even bother reviewing them! Okay, enough of my ranting nonsense. I'm not sure if I plan on rewriting this or editing it or whatever yet. The last time I did that to a story, I literally changed EVERYTHING, from the plot to the main characters! Oops. Anyway, do keep reviewing! Suggestions are welcome! And have fun planning out that story of yours!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Hmm... welp, right on the money right there (edit: I screwed up what could have been good suspense last chapter! I could have kept dragging it out! WHYYYYYY?!)! Why DID they make Zelda's eyes green? ACK I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! STUPID ESSAY!**

 **Amerika Knight: I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

 **Replies on the removed chapter/after removed chapter was removed:**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Uh... the minimum may or may not have been three pages. I have a SERIOUS problem. My poor teacher! RIP Fish. May he rest in pieces.**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: Hey, Link? Did you eat all the cookies? I can't find them ._.**

 **Just-AWESOME-Old-Me: I hated that chapter, so I deleted it. Sorry you had to write that long review for nothing! XD Hope this one is better! And makes more sense! And is just better and doesn't SUCK like the deleted version!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Nice idea! I wasn't ever planning on putting a ball or anything in here, but maybe something like a Winter Solstice ball? And I could bring all the champions... OKAY, can't tell you ALL of my ideas! More Epona? Yes. Sorry I deleted the old version of this chapter, but at the same time I'm not XD**

 **Guest: Considering that you reviewed on chapter 14, I'm not sure if you'll see this, but whatever. In BoTW, there was a LOT of stuff missing from the memories. This is kind of me trying to fill it in. If that makes sense. So it isn't really cannon, and not in the game. Hope that makes sense! I'm usually bad at explaining stuff XD**

 **im here too: Did you walk through a doorway? It's scientifically proven that doing so makes you forget stuff. Weird, right?**

 **SmokeyMirrors (2.0): Sorry! XD Yeah, I deleted it because I really didn't like it, and there were quite a few people in the reviews that didn't like it, either. So I took my time on this one instead of rushing like I did on the other one.**

 **Catseye: ...Yeah, I don't really know how those work, either. The point was to just include the word so I could tell who actually read the Author's Note, but you can include it however you wish (XD)! I'm so glad you've liked the story so far! Fi... hm. Maybe I could have her appear in his dreams in physical form? We'll see. I THINK Link might get better, but maybe something really awful will happen and make him worse than he was earlier! MUAHAHA! The captain... we'll see about him. Link and accepting being Mr. Hero Reincarnation... Maybe. Not sure quite yet. SHEIKAH TRAINING! HEYAH! I'm glad you like my take on his past! Sometimes it confuses ME, but sometimes it doesn't? You know what I'm saying? No? Yeah, I don't know where I was going with that. Haven't seen errors? Good! It's nice to have people proofread this stuff for me! Add more details and stuff... I'll try. Despite being a "Detail-Oriented" person, I'm bad at fitting it in. I'll work on it! Yeah, I do like getting to the point. Sometimes I'm a bit TOO blunt. Patience is a virtue! Glad you're excited!**

* * *

 **So, we had lots of good reviews last chapter (edit: And some nice reviews on the sucky one. THANKS!)! Thanks, you guys! Every comment is appreciated!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Sincerely (probably),**

 **Ari**


	29. Chapter 28: PLZ WORK, I'M BEGGING YOU

_**Chapter 28: Every Story Has Truth to It**_

With every significant event comes rumors and retellings. Though the king had done his best to prevent it from getting out, one of the royal knights that were supposedly sworn to secrecy thought it best to tell some of the squires about the Yiga incident in order to scare them about royal guard duties.

And if you know your teenagers, you'd know they are obsessed with gossiping.

Soon everyone in the castle was whispering about the Yiga. If the captain could've been dead for ten years, replaced by a Yiga, then who else could be in hiding? Were their _knights_ trustworthy? Were those secretive _Sheikah_ trustworthy?

And then the rumors of the great hero. He had fought the Yiga after being _stabbed_. But the more the story was told, the more it was warped and modified. Some stories began saying that the faux captain had called fifty reinforcements, and the Hylian champion had fought all of them off while suffering from several deep, open wounds. They claimed that the hero was currently in the infirmary, and that he was healing so quickly from these wounds that he appeared to have extraordinary healing abilities gifted to him from the goddess.

Oh how he wished that were so. Then he would've gotten out of that stuffy room sooner. So it makes sense that when the medics finally allowed him to leave a week or so later, wrapped in bandages ("Just in case they open again!" The medics seemed to think he would do something reckless, and Link didn't blame them.), he was _more_ than ready to get outside. As much as he wanted to ride Epona, the medics gave him a big fat "no" because of his thigh damage.

But walking Epona around in the field wasn't going to hurt anyone. The poor horse needed some exercise. So he left Liari a note so she wouldn't be worried, then made his way off.

After leading the horse to the open field, he released her, allowing her to run wild. He wasn't worried about losing her- the loyal steed always returned to him with a whistle.

Epona galloped merrily around the field before stopping at what looked like a good spot to graze.

Link sighed and stretched. His legs and arms were stiff from being cooped up for so long. For a moment, he felt a bit guilty for running off without telling anyone, but Liari had the note, so it would be _fine._

...Right?

Okay, well, Link would not be surprised if Liari scolded him when he got back. "You're still recovering!" and "Urg, you could have at _least_ brought me with you! If you get attacked by monsters, you aren't allowed to blame me!"

To be fair, Liari wasn't the best at fighting. She could defend herself, as all Sheikah could, but she was a researcher. A scholar. Most definitely _not_ a warrior.

Link sat on the patch of grass slowly. It had been awhile since he had been outside. He had missed the greenery, the scent of grass, and the gentle breeze tugging at his hair. He wondered how nobles and scholars could handle being inside all the time.

 _Who wouldn't want the freedom of the fields and forests?_ Link was positive he'd be lacking sanity (or lacking more lacking of it than he already was) without the wild.

He unstrapped the Master Sword and laid it beside him, before lying back on the green grass himself. He looked up to the fluffy white clouds above. Now that he was alone, instead of the constant buzzing of his mind, there was a peaceful silence.

 _Huh. Weird. The one moment I want my thoughts to roam freely-_

 _Heh. Roam._ Rhoam _freely._

Link admitted that that was a really stupid pun, as well as extremely disrespectful to His Majesty.

 _"I find it humorous, Master Link."_

 _Says the emotionless sword spirit._ Link thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Sir Link?"

Link sat up and looked over his shoulder, where he was surprised to see the one and only Princess Zelda walking towards him.

He quickly stumbled to his feet and tried to bow. "Prin-" He was cut off as he yelped and fell face first. "-cess." He mumbled. _Ouch._

"Are you alright?" He heard the movement of grass and quickly pushed himself up so that he was sitting.

"Yes, fine." Link cleared his throat. _Uh… how do I be formal again?_

The princess sat beside him. "You scared me for a moment there, Sir Link."

Link hesitated for a moment. "Please don't call me that." Link finally blurted out. He didn't even bother trying to put on his knightly mask.

The princess tilted her head at him, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Why not, Sir Link?"

"I dislike my title." Link said quietly, looking at the horizon. "It isn't something that defines me."

"Well in that case," The princess laughed. "You can call me Zelda."

Link turned his gaze to the princess and stared at her. _But she's the_ princess _!_ "Even if I do not find titles defining, that doesn't change the fact that I would be beheaded if I addressed you so casually."

The princess smiled and gestured around them. "Does it look like there's anyone out here, waiting with an _axe_?"

Link shook his head slowly.

"Then you'll call me Zelda." The princess grinned mischievously, with a likeness to Lady Urbosa's. _Uh oh._ "And if someone _does_ catch you 'addressing me so casually,' I have the excuse of ordering you to do so."

Link looked at her unsurely, but nodded. "I suppose I have to follow your orders, Pri- _Zelda._ " _She_ wants _me to address her casually. Deep breaths, Link._

"Good enough, _Link_." The pr- _Zelda_ laughed. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I could ask you the same, Pr- Zelda." _This is going to take some getting used to._

Zelda stretched her arms above her head. "I needed some fresh air. I'm not sure how those nobles and Sheikah can stay inside for days at a time. That, and I was planning on studying and taking samples of some of the plants."

Link nodded. "I've been inside for far too long." Link said. "And Epona would've murdered me if I hadn't let her out.

"Epona?" The- _ZELDA_ looked around.

"Over there." Link pointed to the brown steed not far off to the right.

"She's not tethered…" Zelda stated unsurely.

"She comes whenever she's called." Link said, looking back at the princess. "She's a wild horse at heart, but she's a loyal mare, as well."

Zelda grinned. "Then call her."

"Gladly." Link replied. He looked back towards Epona and put his fingers to his lips.

At the sound of the whistle, Epona lifted her head and her ears pricked. She turned towards Link, and quickly began galloping to her master.

It didn't take long for the steed to reach them, turning her side to Link as if preparing for him to mount.

"Sorry, girl." Link pulled himself slowly to his feet. "I can't ride today, remember?"

Epona snorted and turned away from him, flicking her tail into his face.

He let out a sigh, and not long after he heard snickering behind him.

"Real mature, Epona. Now you've made the princess _laugh_ at me." Link patted the horse on the back. "Well, it could've been worse. Imagine how hard she would be laughing if you reared up and I fell _off_."

The pr- _Zelda's_ snickering turned into all out laughter.

Link turned to the princess. "What, might I ask, is so funny?"

Zelda stood upright and wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "I just find the way you and your horse communicate amusing. My horse merely snorts and stomps at me half the time."

 _Oh._ That _horse._ "That horse is one of the most stubborn in the stable." Link said, nodding. "And, if my understanding of horses is correct, Epona likes him. A bit _too_ much, if you ask me." Link shot a glare at the mare in question.

The princess- ZELDA! Zelda, Zelda, _Zelda_ \- chuckled. "Well, you seem good with horses."

"Ah, well, Liari argues that I _am_ one." Link mumbled. Epona snorted yet again.

Zelda seemed to be attempting the "Try Not to Laugh Challenge."

 _Aaaand she failed._ Link thought.

When the- ( _you know what? I give up. One would think this is_ easy _!_ ) ZELDA had finished cracking up, she cleared her throat and spoke. "Would you mind helping me with Storm? He still doesn't listen to a word I say."

Link turned back to Epona. "Get out of here, you." The horse whinnied and gladly trotted off.

Then he turned back to Zelda. "Well, first of all, it is important that the horse _likes_ you."

Zelda snorted at him. "Now, don't be like that, Princess. I thought you said that you wanted help?"

Zelda sighed and plopped down onto the grass. "Teach me your ways, great and powerful master of horses."

Link let out a dry chuckle. "I'm most definitely not a master of horses. Everyone knows the Hero Chosen by the Gods was the _real_ master of horses." Link said as he sat slowly beside her, facing the slope before him. "His horse was said to have been the most stubborn, yet strong, of all. She only let _him_ ride her. And I've heard he had an incredible way with _other_ animals, as well."

"Who'd you hear _that_ from?" Zelda asked. "Some stable hand?"

"My mother." Link replied calmly.

Zelda was silent for a moment. "Oh… um… I apologize, Link." She finally mumbled.

Link shook his head. "It's completely fine, Princess. Even _I_ admit she was a bit too obsessed with legends." He could remember when he was little, how much she told the tales, and how she had seemed convinced that they were true to some extent.

 _"I recall that legend being true."_

Link's eyes grew wide and he turned to the sword on the ground beside him.

"Link?" The princess asked.

 _What do you mean?_ The memories of the legends his mother had told flew through his mind.

 _"Every story has truth to it. Sometimes more so than others."_

After a moment, Link turned back to Zelda and shook his head. "It's not important, Princess."

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Zelda." The princess said with a mischievous grin.

Link sighed. "Well, old habits die hard."

* * *

 _"Today I found Link in Hyrule Field. He acted like a different person than the one who has trailed me over the past couple months. He seemed so much more relaxed. Perhaps that has to do with the Yiga who has abused him for who knows how long being locked up._

 _"He seemed at peace. He allowed his emotions to show freely, unlike his usual self._

 _"However… he asked that I do not call him by his title. He said that he does not want it to define him, but perhaps… perhaps there is something more._

 _"He is far more skilled with horses than I had anticipated. His stubborn mare was untethered in the field, yet came running when her master called. He has agreed to help me with Storm, and with such a skilled horseman, I have no doubt that I will find out how to tame that darned horse."_

* * *

 **Howdy! This chapter is a bit rushed, and it's also one of my longer chapters. Nearly 6 pages in the original font. Huh.**

 **No. I was most certainly not procrastinating. I deny everything!**

 **Secret word: Uh... Colors. Yes, the secret word is colors.**

 **REPLIES!**

 **Just-AWESOME-Old-Me: Yes, Sir! I'll get on that right away. RESEARCH! HOOoraay... *Insert clearing of da throat* Don't worry, I hated that chapter. It was really rushed, and I made Zelda a STUPID! Wait... oops, improper grammar. Er... any-who, I'm going to skip to your summary, but please rest assured that I read the entirety of your review. Several times. ACTUALLY, she was kind trying to figure out what the heck was up with Link and the Yiga. And she just so happened to know that his parents were dead. But yeah, that doesn't actually help (XD). WELL, Midna wasn't necessarily asking what a shield was. She was more like, "Haha, you humans are stupid, because you use a metal stick and a chunk of wood to fight people!" At least, I think that's what was happening there. I may be the writer, but I'm not always sure what's happening (XD). And, to be fair, that was probably the first time he'd had a strange dream in years. You know, with the nightmares and whatnot. Do I want him to figure out that it was a vision of a past life? ERrrrr, not sure yet. Maybe I should ask people reading this about that. Well, there was a WEAPON to the princess's THROAT. And the Yiga dude was threatening to kill her if they stepped towards her. You know, normal villain stuff. But Link was behind her bleeding out and stuff, and he was all like "I will save you, Princess!" And so he snuck up on Mr. Yiga and somehow got him away. I think that he hit the Yiga man in the head with his hilt, but I don't remember. So, yeah, probably need to write something random like that instead (XD). Uhhh... Liari's powers. So... that one chapter with Liari using magic powers to spy on Link? I kind of want to kill it with fire. Is that okay with you? Yes? No? Yes? No? Because that was literally me trying to progress the plot. So... any recommendations as to what I should replace it with? Glad you liked the scene (XD)! It was fun to write! Pretty sure it would be P.P.S., because P.S. stands for "Post Script." "Post Script Script" sounds kind of weird (XD). Now, I'm going to gives you a homework assignment. How many times did I put in XD? Because I'm pretty sure it was a lot of times. GOODBYE.**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: GOOD. And it better STAY that way. XD Not the you not knowing what to say, though. The part where it's good and I don't want to kill it with fire.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: And she better STAY fixed! UGH, I'm still so MAD at myself for making her STUPID. Insert lots and lots of screaming. You need to go to sleep, good person! Sleep deprivation is no laughing matter! I would know! I have HORRIBLE insomnia. Have fun on your trip!**

 **Catseye: Here's my first small detour. I was planning to get to Zora's Domain in this chapter, but then I was all like, "Naw, I hate you, traveling. I'm going to write about FUN stuff instead." Heal him before I break him? Hmm... I'll consider it. Alright, take breaks and stuff, don't rush. I kind of suck at that, but I'm tRyInG.**

 **Welp, fanfiction isn't letting me upload this. STUPID THINGY! Lemme see if I can upload it in the morning.**

 **Edit: Well, it took several hours, but it's letting me upload it. FINALLY.**

 **Sincerely (probably),**

 **Ari**


	30. Chapter 29: Horses (SO creative)

_**Chapter 29: Horses (I'm getting SO creative with these titles (AAAHH PLZ HELP ME COME UP WITH A BETTER TITLE! THIS IS REALLY A BAD!))  
**_

It was only a few more days before the medics allowed Link to ride a horse. Despite being slightly worried about him, Zelda immediately suggested going to Zora's Domain, and her knight did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed excited by it, though he wouldn't voice or show it.

Zelda hadn't really had very many moments to speak with him. Yes, she had seen him around the castle, but he had reverted to his silent knight mode. It scared her, how quickly he could act so relaxed and carefree, then shift to someone who was tense and silent.

But he had already revealed why that was to her. He found it necessary to look like the hero everyone sought.

 _He wouldn't have to try so hard if I did my own part better._ Zelda thought bitterly. _He has to suffer because of my foolishness._

"Princess." A knock on her study door. By the sound of it, a servant had been sent to give her whatever the message was. "The horses are prepared."

"I'll be there in a moment," Zelda called, sorting through her books. _I'm most likely going to need these ones on Sheikah technology. They may help with my notes on Vah Ruta. Cited evidence will also help when Purah reads over them._

It wasn't long before Zelda had managed to balance all of the books (There were only six books, one of which was the book she had written notes on the Divine Beasts in, the other her diary) in her arms.

She made her way to the stable, and it didn't take too long to arrive.

Link was already there, rubbing Storm's snout. The horse seemed fond of Link.

The scene reminded Zelda of something that had happened what seemed like ages ago. "Now, Sir Link, you wouldn't happen to be bribing my horse, again, would you?"

Her knight turned his head towards her, his face blank. "Of _course_ not, Your Highness," he said emotionlessly, with only a subtle emphasis on "course."

Zelda smiled slightly.

After approaching her horse, Zelda carefully packed her books into the saddle bags. "Well, I suppose we ought to be off, then," Zelda said as she placed her foot in the stirrup of Storm's saddle.

Storm reared his head around and snorted in her face. Then he walked forward, causing Zelda's foot to lose its grip, sending her tumbling toward the ground.

She felt arms catch her. After taking a few rapid breaths, she looked up at Link's piercing blue eyes. "Thank you," She said breathlessly.

Link merely nodded silently before pulling her to her feet.

"Well, you said you would help me with _this_ one." Zelda gestured towards Storm, who snorted once again.

Link nodded again and stepped towards the white horse. Storm looked at him warily, but leaned in as Link rubbed its snout. "Patience is key," Link whispered so quietly Zelda's ears strained to hear it. "Merely yelling at the horse will not help you in the end." Zelda winced slightly at those words.

Link looked at her. "Try petting him."

Zelda walked to stand beside Link very cautiously. She realized that she hadn't ever really pet the horse.

Zelda raised her hand slowly, but hesitated.

A leather bound hand touched hers and pressed it softly onto Storm's snout. The horse's hair was bristly on her exposed fingertips, warmth spreading through her hand.

Link's hand retracted itself slowly, before he spoke. "Be sure to take time to soothe your mount. That's the only way it will know how you truly feel."

Storm blinked at her with inky black eyes eyes.

She felt Link's presence at her side leave her. She looked over to see him mount Epona with ease. _I guess it's time to go._

She hesitantly mounted Storm, but instead of rearing his head and snorting at her, the steed merely let out a low rumble. Zelda looked over at Link.

Her knight was _nearly_ as blank as he could be, but unless her eyes were deceiving her, there was a slight tug at the corner of his lips.

"So this will be your first time riding in a few weeks?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

Not getting a more detailed response, Zelda faced forward set Storm into a trot as they left the stable. Her father had said that she and her knight should ride through the streets so that the people could see them.

"It's always uncomfortable for me when I ride through town like this." Zelda said quietly. She turned her head around to look at Link, who was nodding.

Zelda faced forward again and steered Storm to the streets.

The people parted to allow their princess and hero to pass.

Link didn't go into public very often, so it was logical that so many gaped at him. Their whispering wasn't met by deaf ears, and she blocked out the ones about her failures. However, one conversation intrigued her.

"He's so young." One voice gasped.

"You know, I heard a rumor that he fought off _fifty_ Yiga soldiers!" An enthusiastic voice butted in.

"Nah, that's _impossible._ " Another, thick with country accent, replied.

"But it's _true!_ Lady Purah told me _herself_!" A new voice chimed in.

With the mention of Yiga, Zelda had to suppress a shiver. Then she glanced back at Link, drew in a deep breath, and turned forward again. _He's the one who was_ stabbed. _Yet here you are, more shaken by that event than he is._

Then again, Zelda _had_ learned that Link was extremely skilled at hiding emotions. But he still didn't seem like one to be frightened easily.

After they had passed the limits of town, with few to no travelers, Zelda glanced back at Link. His stoic gaze had melted, replaced by one of relief.

"So you don't like the crowds, either?" Zelda chuckled slightly.

Link nodded. "It's far too tense. And Purah has been spreading rumors about me, if my assumptions are correct."

Zelda laughed. _So_ Purah _is the one who started those rumors. Why didn't I guess before?_

Zelda wondered why Purah would do that. She wasn't one to start rumors, usually seeking out proof that she was absolutely correct before telling anyone. _Probably some experiment on how quickly rumors spread, or how much people will believe if a scientist told them._ That seemed logical.

"Why ride so far behind? And I thought _I_ was slow. Aren't you second only to the _Hero Chosen by the Gods_ with horses?" Zelda added with a grin.

Link scoffed. "I didn't say that, Princess. If I recall correctly, I said that I am most certainly _not_ the master of horses. _Especially_ when compared to the hero."

Zelda shrugged. "If you say so. Even so, why won't you ride beside me?"

Link paused. "Well," He began slowly. "I always rode behind you in case I showed any unwanted emotion. Now it's habit."

"And old habits die hard." Zelda laughed, turning to face the path in front of her. "Well, you've been wanting to ride out here for weeks, right?"

A pause. Then; "Yes," Link admitted slowly.

"Then ride ahead if you wish." Zelda looked back, her green eyes meeting his piercing blue ones. "I certainly don't mind."

Link opened his mouth, as if to protest, then closed it. Instead, he launched Epona into a gallop, passing her with ease. Storm let out a snort, and Zelda yelped as her own steed increased its pace to follow.

Zelda stiffened her legs and sat up as straight as she could, remembering the lessons she'd had as a child. The horse wasn't galloping, thank _goodness,_ it was _cantering_. The bouncing was still uncomfortable.

Ahead, Epona was steering around, and Link looped around Storm. When he passed, Zelda saw a lopsided grin on his face, and a sparkle in his blue eyes, making them warmer than their usual coldness. His smile was contagious, and Zelda couldn't help but smile back.

After weeks when they were kind of supposed to be doing something _productive_ , they were finally heading for Zora's Domain.

* * *

 **Sorry it isn't super exciting. Hopefully next chapter will be more exciting. If you'd like a hint, they're going a kind of longer route- stopping at Woodland Stable. HINT, HINT! And I know that it says the Silent Princess memory is before Mipha, but that literally makes zero sense. So that's going to be afterwards. SORRY.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! FOUR DAYS! ACK! I'VE BEEN READING, AND COMPOSING REALLY WEIRD MUSICS, AND ICE SKATING, AND BINGE WATCHING THE SHE-RA REBOOT! When I was little, I watched the original a bit too much, despite it being before my time. It was kind of like my current obsession with Zelda. And this new one is AMAZING! The old one was completely lacking of a real plot. Those of you that have seen it and think it SUCKS, I _HATE_ YOU! Hah, J.K.! Everyone has their opinions, and I will respect that. I just _really_ don't like yours.**

 **REPLIES! (Uh... Secret review phrase? NAH, we're going to do a CHALLENGE. This challenge shall be to use ZELDA PUNS in your review!)**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Ah, puns. There is no truer art. Uh... maybe a LITTLE bit. I'm glad you liked it! I myself love it, but I'm usually slightly biased. Either in the way that I love it to death, or I want to kill it with fire. You know what? I... don't know. I'll have to look it up later. NO ONE LIKES YOU, GRAMMAR!**

 **The-Fallen-Spirit: *clapping* Yay! Gold star for you!**

 **Catseye: I really liked writing that chapter! I was kind of rushing at the end, but it was easier because I liked it! I thought it would be funny if Zelda and her horse had similar personalities. Because Zelda is REALLY stubborn. Kind of. Not sure I wrote her stubborn side very well at all in any of this story, but whatever. Hey, no one EVER does horse romance! And I thought it would be funny! So yeah. Love Link's character. Real fun to write! Not so fun when he's all stoic, though. So that's why his thoughts are usually really funny. FRIENDSHIP! I'm going to be really honest with you- I've never understood dialogue rules. The way I've been writing them is me guessing and stuff. So THANK YOU! It's REALLY appreciated! Like, SERIOUSLY! I'm so glad you like it, because there are some chapters I want to kill with fire.**

 **Catseye (2.0): Don't worry! I have to sort of "Okay" guest reviews before they show up! So yup, it posted!**

 **bladeofthebookworms: So glad you liked it! One of my favorite chapters, but I'm slightly biased. I guess the beginning wasn't super rushed, but the end was. I'm glad it worked out, though! I love Epona. I need to include her more in this story.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: That's cool! I just used the name Storm because it was in this weird Zelda comic, but it sounded good. If I wasn't *cough* completely copying other people's names for consistency *cough* I probably would have named him something like that in this. I certainly looked at them! I was going to have them get attacked by Yiga or something, and Epona's alertness was what told Link, but then I thought "The poor guy need a break." So... yeah. Mistakes in her riding? I was kind of looking more into the interaction between her, because she was probably taught how to ride from a young age. But SURE! I mean, she hasn't galloped very much. I think. Probably. Uh... well, the rumors DID come up again in this chapter (XD)! Sleep is important! SLEEP! I mean, lack of sleep has kind of turned me insane, sooooo... yeah. Having fun is good! I'll TRY to keep writing, but I might end up busy composing really strange music things. ACK, BUSINESS! Hmm, yeah, I suppose they are.**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Uh... I was getting kind of desperate. XD**

 **RhymingRobin: YOU SHOULD GET YOUR SLEEP! SLEEP IS IMPORTANT! Well, I'm glad you liked it! I'm not sure all the chapters are the best (KILL IT WITH FIRE!), but as long as you liked it, it'll be FINE.**

 **EDIT: Guys, I almost forgot! I wrote a BoTW oneshot, and I have a poll on what game I should do a oneshot from instead. Those of you that are guests, just write it in a review instead! I'll make note of it! ONESHOTS!**

 **There you go! Thanks guys!**

 **Sincerely (Most probably),**

 **Ari**


	31. Chapter 30: Rising Storm

_**Chapter 30: Rising Storm**_

"Hmm… can you _sing_?"

Link shot the princess a glare from beside the fire. They were a day away from Woodland Stable, as Zelda, for some unfathomable reason, decided to go the longer way.

"I get that it's a strange question," Zelda continued. "But I suppose it's only fair, as you know quite a bit more about me than I know of you."

Link rolled his eyes and poked at the flames. "I suppose it depends, Princess. I-"

" _Zelda._ " She corrected.

"Apologies, Princess." Link said. Zelda merely huffed in response. "As I was saying, it depends on how resistant your windows are."

Zelda looked at him for a moment, before a light seemed to go off in her head. "Oh!" She chuckled slightly. "Well, is there anything that you're good at other than cooking, sword fighting, and horse riding?"

Link scoffed. "I am not good at any of those things. Except for the sword fighting nonsense." Even Link had to admit that he had some strange skill at that.

"Hmm…" Zelda hummed. "If you say so. However, that fruitcake of yours says otherwise."

Link froze in the middle of poking the flames. After a moment, he managed to shake off the shock. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"Well, Liari claimed that it was _your_ handwriting," Zelda argued. "And that the scribble sort of thing at the end was your signature."

Link finally managed to look up at Zelda. "Okay," Link said slowly. He drew in a deep breath. "But who's to say that the cooks didn't help me?"

"You." Zelda grinned. "It said in the letter… hmm… something about not making one in a while, and about how it probably wouldn't be the best?"

"I still said nothing about making it all by myself, Princess."

"If you say so, Link." Zelda rolled her eyes at him. "Are there any other things you…" Zelda paused, as if trying to choose the right words. "Enjoy doing in your spare time?"

"Riding horses." Link said as he poked at the flames again, sending up a few embers. "Training. Watching casual princesses who want me to break the rules most the time."

Zelda blinked at him for a moment. "I suppose you don't have much spare time nowadays," She observed. "But what did you do in your spare time _before_?"

Link paused in thought. "I used to climb all kinds of cliffs. Almost got myself killed many, _many_ times."

"And?" Zelda egged him on.

Link grinned mischievously. "Eating."

"That was a given."

"I used to doodle a bit." Link grabbed a log from beside him and fed it to the fire. "Very bad artwork, but Liari liked it all the same."

"How do you know Liari?" Zelda asked.

Link paused for a moment before replying. "It's a _long_ story."

"Well, we still have time until the sun sets." Zelda said. "And I won't be going anywhere."

Link drew in a deep breath. "Well, I do believe it starts quite a while before I met her. It had been a… somewhat ordinary day at first." _It was a day that meant the world to me._ Link thought it best not to voice that part.

* * *

 ** _Nearly ten years earlier..._**

 _Link rushed out the door to his father, who had just arrived home. "Pa!" He shouted, before throwing himself into the arms of the just dismounted knight._

 _Koruma recovered quickly, before smiling and ruffling the hair on his son's head. "How is my five year old doing?"_

 _The little boy pulled himself away and placed his hands on his hips with a huff. "I'm six today! Did you forget_ already _?"_

 _The knight laughed at the boy's response. "No, I didn't forget. Happy Birthday, Link!" He ruffled Link's hair again._

 _The boy nodded, satisfied. "That's better."_

* * *

 ** _The present day_**

"Link?"

Link shook his head. He had trailed off mid sentence, the memories dragging him back in time to his youthful oblivion.

"I apologize, Princess." Link said quietly. "I just… zoned off for a moment. Where was I?"

"Your father had just got home." Zelda said.

"Oh, yes." Link nodded.

* * *

 _ **Once again in the past**_

 _"I've got a gift for you!" Koruma said with a wide grin._

 _Link seemed to be bouncing in excitement. "Really? Is it_ food _? I like food! Is it Fish? Some of that really good castle bread?"_

 _Koruma shook his head. "Follow me out back."_

 _The boy trailed his father to the stable, and gasped in amazement at what he saw._

 _A chestnut brown mare with a snowy white mane, tail, and muzzle stood tethered in front of their home's outdoor stalls._

 _"She's about three years old," Koruma said with a chuckle as the little boy stepped towards the horse. The mare lowered her head to allow the boy to pet her. "She's a wilder one, but I think you ought to be okay."_

 _"She's so pretty," Link said in awe._

 _"What are you going to name her?" Koruma asked._

 _"Epona," The boy whispered without hesitation._

 _Koruma blinked at Link for a moment, before laughing heartily. "That's a great name, Link."_

 _"Good. I would've named her Epona_ anyway _, though._ Not _because you like it." Link huffed. The newly dubbed mare snorted._

 _"Well, then, would you like to go on a ride, then?" Koruma asked._

 _Link nodded eagerly._

 _"Good. But_ please _don't do anything risky this time."_

 _Link puffed out his lip in a pout. "But_ why _?"_

 _"This horse isn't used to you, yet." Koruma patted his own horse's neck. "And I'm getting_ far _too old to keep up with you."_

 _"Didn't you say that you've been too old for sixteen_ years _, Pa?" Link asked._

 _Koruma leaned down to whisper in his son's ear. "I said that as an excuse not to be your mother's next taste tester. She's been making even_ stranger _foods lately! Watch your stew, my boy, or you might find a frog leg floating around it it."_

 _"I already have!" Link said cheerfully. "It made me lose my appetite, and I never want to see another frog leg again!"_

 _Koruma patted the boy on the back. "And I thought we'd never find something you wouldn't eat!"_

 _"I'm not about to go and eat another person!" Link argued._

 _Koruma tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You have bested your own father in a battle of wits, my boy."_

 _"I'll never beat you at swords, though, Pa!" Link exclaimed._

 _Koruma shook his head. "I doubt that."_

 _Link merely tilted his head before helping his father saddle Epona._

* * *

 ** _The present day_**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zelda asked.

Link blinked at her. "I'm fine."

"Why did he get you a _horse_?" Zelda asked. "You said it was an ordinary day."

Link hadn't realized how much he'd said. "Um… I must be getting my days mixed up." Link said quickly. "I have always had jumbled memories of back then."

"If you say so." Zelda said slowly. "So… the ride?"

Link nodded. "We rode through the woods. I rode a bit too fast, despite my father's wishes. I can still remember how bright the colors of the forest seemed. Back then, it seemed everything was, and would always be perfect." Link didn't realize the smile that had overcome his face until his expression grew dark. "But then… then we got back."

* * *

 _ **Ten years earlier**_

 _Stormy gray clouds had grown across the sky, and Koruma decided to steer the both of them back home._

 _When they got there, an agonized scream had met their ears. Koruma recognized it speedily._

 _It was Link's mother._

 _Koruma steered his horse towards his son. "Link, I want you to go to Rusl's house as quickly as possible. Whatever you do, don't stop for anyone."_

 _Link nodded slowly, confused, and jerkily turned Epona around, before launching her into a swifter trot, heading for the friend of his father's home._

* * *

 **Edit: So I've gotten some complaints about how the flashbacks fit together and such. PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS PART. I seriously have no idea how to fit them together, or transitions, or ANYTHING! I was actually just trying to string them together as quickly as I could, due to the REALLY long delay. I WAS OUT OF TOWN! I'm still REALLY SORRY! So... yeah. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, DO NOT HESITATE TO VOICE THEM! :D**

 **So... I know many of you want to kill me due to how long it took me to upload this chapter. I don't blame you. I set my _own_ lawn on fire. I've got to admit, Hyrule at setting stuff on fire. And this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided it would be _too_ long if I included all of Link's story.**

 **So... sorry guys. Feel free to set my lawn on fire (it's made of rocks).**

 **REPLIES! (Secret review phrase is the word "fire.")**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Horses are great, Purah is priceless, and Zora's Domain is nice and wet. Good ol' lakes and water. Don't worry- I have no idea what I'm doing here either.**

 **RhymingRobin: Hmm. Many believe I'm a bit _too_ eccentric. And I honestly don't blame them (XD). Well, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Okay! Thanks! *Gets to the pun* *Claps* GOLD STAR FOR YOU!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Nah, that's some good quality punning right there! Divine Beasts? I'm not sure if I'll go into those too much, as they are one of the main focuses of the game. But we'll see. I'm not sure about Dark Link either, but I _do_ have some ideas. He _may_ show up. Just don't let your hopes get too high.**

 **Catseye: I'm so glad you liked it! Good ol' Purah. I've been trying out one shots, but there's a small problem with those. When I write, I usually have a gigantic and extensive plot in mind, so sometimes writing one shots** _can_ **be difficult. That, and half the time I already have no idea what I'm doing. We'll see! Did you have Sidon in mind when you said "I believe in you"? Because now all I can picture is that cheesy grin (XD). YAY! PUNS!**

 **I DID IT! GUYS, I DID IT! LOOK! I DID IT!**

 **Well, thank you everyone! I appreciate your inputs! UGH, you guys are WAY too nice to my work! Not that I don't like it! I give it plenty of criticism as it is, but we don't talk about that.**

 **SINCERELY (At least, I THINK so),**

 **Ari**


	32. Chapter 31: Falling Rain (Eh, Bad title)

_**Chapter 31: Falling Rain  
**_

 _ **Ten years earlier...**_

 _The little boy rode as quickly as he could, but due to his young age, that still wasn't very brisk in pace._

 _And before he had even reached main Hateno, he most certainly was not learned enough to prepare himself for a startled mount._

 _Epona skidded to a halt, shaking her head with a nicker._

" _Epona," The boy asked, patting her neck softly. "What's wrong?"_

 _Then Link let out a startled gasp as a swirl of cards blocked his path. They formed a figure in a red bodysuit, covered with leather straps that criss crossed over his torso. The man's face was not covered, and revealed scarlet eyes, reminding Link of the Sheikah he had seen on trips with his father. This Sheikah, however, had charcoal black hair, unlike the snowy white he had seen, but pulled up in a bun behind his head in the same likeness._

" _Stop, boy," The Sheikah said softly._

 _Link whimpered slightly. His father had told him not to let anyone stop him, but his father had also told him that the Sheikah were a nice tribe, and with great wisdom. Perhaps the Sheikah knew what was happening?_

" _Come down from there." The Sheikah offered his hand gently. "I'm going to bring you somewhere…_ safe."

 _Every sense of logic in his not yet fully developed mind said to trust the Sheikah. But Link had a strange feeling in his gut. Some sliver deep inside of him, which he had never felt so strongly before, told him not to trust the stranger._

 _So Link kept his small hands firm on the reins. "I'm already going somewhere safe." The boy said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice._

" _If you go_ there _, the bad men will find you anyway." The Sheikah said with a shrug._

 _Link froze for a moment. "What bad men?"_

 _The Sheikah frowned, and when Link would remember it later on, he would remember how forced it had been. But now, the boy couldn't see anything hidden there._

" _They want to find you." The Sheikah said. "They want to do horrible things to you."_

 _The young boy felt a new feeling enter his mind. What was it? It felt… strange._

 _But whatever this feeling was… it reminded him of the way he had felt when his father had been creeping up on him, and had tickled him seconds later. What-_

Suspicion. _The thought was sudden, but didn't appear with a crash. Instead, it was more subtle. Like… maybe like a pillow dropping to the floor? No, smaller than that. A marshmallow?_

" _How do you know that, Sir?" Link asked._

 _The Sheikah seemed stumped, before he shrugged. "And I thought you'd be like every other little boy. You seem to have a lot of questions, don't you, kid?"_

" _And why are they looking for me?" Link continued to question._

 _The Sheikah shrugged. "I don't know! But we need to get you out of here!" The Sheikah's voice had risen, and was nearing the criteria of a snarl._

 _Link didn't know what to do. This Sheikah was nothing like the others he had met. They had been the picture of calm. This one was seemingly the_ opposite _._

 _So he decided to do what his father had originally asked._

 _He urged Epona forward, letting the horse go faster than he normally would. Epona seemed to realize his desperation, and she quickened to what Link believed was a slower canter._

" _Get back here!" The Sheikah screeched._

 _Link had a hunch that the Sheikah was not as good as he had first thought._

 _Then more cards erupted in front him, and figures clad in the same red garment, but with faces covered with white masks, leapt at him silently._

 _Link quickly steered Epona around. For some reason, these probably not-so-good guys had all done that weird card thing to get in_ front _of him. Maybe they had thought he couldn't control Epona well enough to steer her around?_

 _To be fair, it_ was _difficult, Epona seeming to be a stubborn horse._

 _Link was sure his father wouldn't mind if he came back because he had been attacked by that weird Sheikah and his… henchmen? Well, his fellow bad guys._

 _He rode over the bridge, trying very hard not to think about the not so good guys that were probably trying to kill him._

 _He dismounted Epona as quickly as he could, which was somewhat difficult, despite the horse not being quite full grown. But the boy managed._

 _And he could hear the fluttering of cards behind him. He quickly made his way inside…_

 _Where there was a sight he would never forget._

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Later...**_

"I won't describe all of it to you." Link said quietly, turning his piercing eyes to Zelda."But simply put… there were three of the Yiga ganging up on my father."

"You don't have to tell me anything else about this!" Zelda said quickly. Link looked stoic on the outside, but his eyes betrayed pain. "I just asked how you met Liari…"

Link shook his head. "Yes, but this is connected _directly_ to that. And…" Link paused for a moment. "...I need to get this out of my system."

 _Oh,_ Zelda thought as she realized. _He's been… he's never told_ anyone _the entire story, has he?_

Link looked into the flames, and Zelda knew that the best she could do right now was listen.

"My father saw me enter." Link said quietly. "He immediately shouted out to me." He seemed to be zoning out once again, back to the past. "He told me to get out of there as quickly as I could.

"And then… that man from before warped inside." Zelda could hear his voice shaking. It was subtle, and despite being so zoned out, he hid it well. But it was there. "The others backed away…" An image seemed to flash through his eyes. "And he…"

 _So that's how Sir Koruma died._ Zelda thought with sorrow. "What of your mother?" Zelda asked quietly.

Link shook his head. Zelda couldn't imagine what he had gone through- a boy, who escaped back to his home only to find his father and mother dead. Not only that, but his father killed right in front of him.

"Like the…" Link seemed to be thinking many words to describe this. "Like the _child_ I had been, I ran to my father's side. None of the Yiga moved to stop me.

"He had still been alive." Link said quietly. "But he was barely holding on. He managed to utter that he loved me, before he was gone."

Zelda felt so guilty. She had thought herself to have had a horrible childhood, but at least she had a living parent. And her mother hadn't been killed violently before her eyes - no, she had passed peacefully in her sleep after battling that illness for so long.

She had thought Link to have had the perfect life. But this experience was beginning to teach her quite the opposite.

So she felt even worse about the way that she had treated him.

After what seemed like hours of silence, but was merely a few heartbeats, Link continued. "The Yiga had begun to approach me. But then there was a flash, and I blacked out."

Zelda blinked at him. "What?"

Link looked up at her. He was drifting in and out of the past, now? "When I woke up, I was in Kakariko Village. There were Sheikah talking about me beside the bed they'd placed me in.

"They were deciding what to do with me." Link said quietly.

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Earlier...**_

" _What do we do with the orphan?" One Sheikah asked. There were three in the room, none of which had realized the boy was awake._

" _He must be important." Another mumbled. "If we bring Impa in, perhaps she'll be able to tell how strong his aura is. If strong enough, that could be the Yigas' reasoning to attempting to capture him."_

" _Who's son is he, again?"_

" _Sir Koruma and Lady Liana." One answered. One blinked at that Sheikah at the last name. "You know, the famous chef. Apparently she has…_ had _been experimenting with elixirs, as well. Quite clever, she was."_

" _Yes, yes, the poor child." The first to speak said quickly. "But what do we_ do _with him?"_

" _We can put him with the other orphans."_

" _He's no Sheikah." Another argued. "He wouldn't fit in."_

" _Way to complicate things." One huffed.  
_

" _And, if he has some sort of secret power, then we can't just dump him in an orphanage."_

" _Well, we can't exactly put a_ six year old _in_ Sheikah _training. Can we?"_

 _That's when the door creaked open._

" _Lady Impa." The voices said in unison._

" _You know, it must be uncomfortable to have people discussing you as if you aren't in the room." The new voice, Impa, observed._

" _What do you-" The Sheikah cut themselves off, and the room went silent._

 _Link could feel their eyes burning into his back._

" _It's alright, my boy." Impa said soothingly. "Why don't you sit up?"_

 _Link hesitated, before rolling over and sitting up._

 _Impa was looking right at him, her scarlet eyes reminding the boy about the Yiga. He resisted the urge to shiver._

" _You've been through a lot recently, haven't you?" Impa asked._

 _Link remained silent._

" _You don't have to answer." Impa said. "I can tell just by looking at you." She knelt down in front of Link. "What's your name, boy?"_

 _Link once again hesitated, before mumbling something._

" _What was that?" Impa asked._

" _Link." Link replied quietly._

 _Impa glanced at the Sheikah behind her, before turning back to Link. "Link, let me see your hands."_

 _Confused, the boy held out his hands._

 _On the back of his left hand were three united triangles, subtle against his skin, but still there._

" _I see." Impa said quietly. "Have you always had this mark?"_

 _Link nodded slowly._

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

Zelda didn't know that Link was hiding that last part from her. Instead, Link had skipped that small part.

"So, they decided to put me with a family. The mother was a Sheikah woman, her husband a Hylian knight. And they had a daughter just a year younger than me."

"Liari!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly. "So she's only _half_ Sheikah?"

Link nodded. "Yet she's still one of the best."

Zelda's previously excited exterior turned a bit saddened. "I treated you so horribly before…" _Oh, I was_ worse _than horrible to him._

Link shook his head. "That's not true, Princess. You were merely taking out your frustration on me. That's what I'm here for."

"You know, let's just stop talking about this." Zelda said quickly. She was tired of Link making excuses for her selfish actions. She smiled, but it was forced. "You called me 'Princess.' _Again_."

"Perhaps I am simply doing it on _purpose_ ," Link suggested.

"You are quite infuriating, _Sir_ Link," Zelda said with emphasis on his title.

"Well played, Zelda." Link smiled slightly. "Well played."

Zelda grinned triumphantly.

Night had completely fallen when Zelda spoke again."How old are you?" Zelda asked suddenly.

Link blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"I simply realized I don't know," Zelda said.

"Fifteen," Link mumbled.

"Yet already a knight of the Royal Guard?" Zelda asked, surprised. _He's the same age as me?_

"Well, they put a six year old in Sheikah training." Link shrugged as he gently dropped some temporary kindling for the dying flames of the fire. "I'd say it wasn't very surprising."

"You were _six_ when they started training you?" Zelda gasped. "It's unheard of for them to start training before age _ten_!"

"That's not true," Link protested. "They start with small things like moving silently _long_ before age ten!"

"And you merely snuck around when they were training you?" Zelda asked.

Link did not respond.

"That's what I thought." Zelda said. "But if you were six back then, and that was ten years ago, your birthday must be soon, right? After all, you had been _six_."

"What exactly are you trying to ask me, Princess?" Link asked. The slight happiness hidden in his eyes was contagious.

"When _is_ your birthday?" Zelda asked. "And you have to answer _honestly_ , Sir."

Link paused. "Do I _have_ to?" He asked.

"Yes!" Zelda said with a mischievous smile.

"A couple weeks?" Link didn't sound entirely sure of himself.

"You don't know when your birthday is." Zelda rolled her eyes, expecting him to be faking his lack of knowledge.

Link frowned. "Ask Liari. She knows when. I think."

"Wait, you _actually_ don't remember when your own _birthday_ is?" Zelda asked incredulously.

Link mumbled something, Zelda making out the words "made" and "forget."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Link said with a shake of his head. "My, I've gotten far too vocal around you, Princess. Maybe I should just shut up for a few days."

"No, please!" Zelda said quickly. "I'd rather have you constantly call me 'Princess' than have that awkward silence again!"

Link shrugged. "If you say so." He glanced up at the dark night sky. "Well, Princess, it's getting late," Link continued. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "You should go to sleep."

" _You_ aren't." Zelda said with a furrowed brow.

Link looked at her, as if to ask, _aren't_ what _?_

"You aren't going to sleep, are you?" She clarified.

"Well, it's not like there's anyone that will wake me up if something goes wrong in the middle of the night." He shot a suspicious glare at the Master Sword, sheathed and lying innocently beside Link's sleeping mat.

"Well, good night, Princess." Link seemed to be holding in a yawn, considering the strange expression on his face.

"Good night, Link." Zelda sighed as she laid down and pulled her blanket over her, letting the dying embers lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **Some of you (One of you) pointed out that the flash backs were a bit confusing. I COMPLETELY agree. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to fix that, I WILL fix it! Because I don't like it! So YEAH.**

 **Oof.**

 **REPLIES! (Secret word is... uh... *goes to random word generator* salty. That's legit what it came up with.)**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: YAY! Rusl being a TP reference? Uh... nope. Definitely not running out of original names. No sir. Not at all. ...Okay, maybe a little bit. GO AWAY, SCHOOL! NO ONE LIKES YOU... EXCEPT ME, BECAUSE I'M REALLY WEIRD! BUT GO AWAY!**

 **SmokeyMirrors: Oh, yes, I completely agree. But I wanted to point out the things that Link was hiding from Zelda, and all that nonsense. So YEAH! I DID look up ways of doing flashback scenes, but none of them were really what I was looking for. Yep, put in some Zelda POV here. Keep writing, I'm on fire... Oh! *pats out flames on shirt* Yeah, I forgot about that. I was mad when someone didn't update, so I set myself on fire. Yay! Ah... Discord problems. That... sucks. But this is a message that is replied to SEVERAL days after the review, so... oops? EPONA. She needs some sunglasses. She's just THAT awesome.**

 **Catseye: If you think it's good, then I must be doing something right (XD)! *Gasp* I tortured my readers with a cliff hanger! How DARE I?! Yeah, seems pretty traumatizing. Then again, I've never had my parents brutally MURDERED, so... I guess I'm not the most reliable source? Hah, he DOES sound a bit irritated. He's fine with Zelda ignoring him, but I guess it's weird for someone other than Liari questioning him about everything. Epona is a good pony. ACK! I didn't go into how they met, did I? Maybe I should do that somewhere later on. Oops? I mean, that's kind of what Zelda was asking him about. Oops again. I KNOW** _**EVERYTHING**_. - Lies **The one shot? Eh, I thought it was okay... could've been better, though. Yup, pretty much the same personality. Almost. And I found it ironic in THIS story that he said the day his parents were murdered was a day he'd never forget. Hah. Morbid humor. *Gets to the "I LOVE YOU FOR WRITING" part* And I'm quite fond of you as well? XD**

 **Well, there we go! For a long time on the last chapter, our total reviews was 123. PERFECTION. But then SOMEONE had to go and REVIEW. Ugh. (JUST KIDDING! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I'm SO lonely!)**

 **Don't die too hard, everyone!**

 **Most sincerely (My brother... nope... friend? Uh... DOG!: "That's what she WANTS you to think!"),**

 **Ari**


	33. Chapter 32: Premonition

_**Chapter 32: Premonition**_  


They rode on to the stable, stayed the night, and then Zelda insisted that they went up Death Mountain.

"It's only a little bit out of our way," She had said to brush off any arguments Link may have had. But he hadn't seemed to have any. Zelda wondered why, remembering how he had insisted to go straight to their destination. But then she remembered what he had quoted to her in what now appeared to be hidden desperation.

 _"'You are to go to Goron City, Sir Link, and return immediately. If there is one scratch on the princess, or you are to go one step off track, then-'"_

He had quickly cut himself off. Zelda wondered what threat the fake Fuer had used. Perhaps a beating?

Zelda felt a twinge of guilt, at that. She wondered what other pains she had caused him with her stubbornness.

But why had the Captain Fuer beat Link for doing something "wrong?" Wasn't he supposed to lower the defenses of the Royal Guard? Or perhaps the defenses of Link?

"Princess, you've been awfully quiet."

Zelda jolted her eyes to her side, to see Link looking at her with blankness.

"You called me 'Princess.' _Again_ ," She added with a sigh.

"I have given up on changing my habits," Link said calmly. "It's too much work."

"Ah." Zelda nodded. "So our hero is lazy? How are you going to beat the calamity, then?" She teased. Her joking demeanor quickly shifted to one of regret. I shouldn't have said that.

Link looked away from her and focused once again on the trail before him. Zelda frowned.

"Link, I didn't mean anything like that…" She said carefully. "I was simply jesting."

"I know," Link mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Now Zelda felt even worse. Why was she a failure at everything? She couldn't even go about a simple conversation with her knight without killing the mood.

It stayed silent for a long while on the trail, Zelda occasionally stopping to collect some sort of plant or mineral. Link didn't speak again, even when she spoke to him.

Then, when she was gathering some amber ("I heard that this can have good capabilities under the proper circumstances. It aids with defense, I believe, due to some magical property it has." But of course, Link wasn't speaking to her at the moment), She heard something whistle from behind her, and a small yelp.

She turned and gasped to see Link, an arrow in the front of his right shoulder.

He turned to her and spoke for the first time in at least a few hours. "Run, Zelda." Link's voice was soft and calm. She looked forward and gasped at what she saw.

Just behind them on the path were an least fifteen bokoblins of various colors - and two black lynels.

Zelda took a few steps backward, unsure of what to do. She could run towards Goron City, but that was quite the distance away. That, and she didn't want to leave Link. The odds weren't in his favor.

...Or were they?

Zelda watched with awe as Link nimbly dodged the lynels' attacks, occasionally slicing at one of their sides, like a wolf darting in and nipping, before dancing away and dodging another blow.

It wasn't long before every beast was dead, dying, or had run off in the midst of the chaos. She hadn't seen Link get injured, but when he walked towards her she could already see scratches on his face.

"And I thought you were invincible," She teased.

Link shrugged, seeming to have been drained of energy. He wiped the Master Sword on a cloth that seemed to have been stored in his pouch, before sheathing it with ease.

That's when she noticed something on his right arm. A cut in his undershirt, and she could see crimson seeping through the cloth. "You're bleeding."

Link paused in movement before looking at his arm. He seemed calm- far too calm, in her opinion.

He looked at it like it was some sort of interesting creature he had discovered, before lowering his arm. "I'll be fine, Princess." His voice sounded surprisingly tired.

"I'm not quite so sure about that," Zelda argued, sitting down on a nearby rock. "At least let me look at it."

Link looked at her for a moment, before sighing and moving to sit beside her.

She was surprised at how he didn't even argue with her. He offered his arm to her, and she rolled up the sleeve, careful not to let it touch the wound.

At first, she nearly gagged at it. Actually, she probably did gag at it, considering-

"Is it really that bad?" Link asked, an eyebrow quirked.

After a closer look, she sighed. "It doesn't look too bad, actually. You're fine- for now."

"Ah. So you're going to chop off my arm later," Link said, nodding. "Delaying the inevitable is quite unbecoming of you, Princess."

Zelda stared at him for a moment, before laughing. "And I thought I wasn't to see that side of you again."

"I'm not one to hold grudges, _Zelda_."

"Are you implying something about me, Link?" Zelda looked up at his eyes inquiringly.

There was a small twitch at the corner of his lips. "You didn't talk to Purah for a month after she showed that picture of the champions to everyone in the court."

Zelda laughed. "You noticed?"

"I notice everything, Princess." Link said with a deadpan look. He truly was good at hiding emotions. "Liari considers me quite paranoid because of it."

Zelda chuckled slightly. "Anyway, you do realize there's a fine line between courage and recklessness, right?"

Link was completely blank, though Zelda had the sneaking suspicion that he was resisting to roll his eyes.

"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal." Zelda chastised.

Link shrugged slightly. Zelda rolled her eyes and turned her gaze forward, looking over the trail-made-battlefield. "It seems that, not only the frequency of these types of attacks are on the rise…" Zelda observed, remembering what she had overheard in the halls of the castle. "...But the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well.

"I fear that…" Zelda held a hand to her chest. "I fear that this is an omen, which portends the return of Calamity Ganon." She shivered at the mere sound of the name, but stood nonetheless, turning to Link. "And, if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst."

Link did not reply, his gaze blank and his blue eyes piercing hers.

"We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible." Zelda continued. She watched Link stand slowly, before turning back to the trail.

She wished that they could complete all of the said preparations.

* * *

 **I am so mad at this website, right now. First, it screwed up the entire chapter. Then I re-pasted it, and it erased all of my formatting. Then I went through and fixed all the italics. Then I wrote the Author's Note, and replied to all the reviews. And then I went to save, only for the site to tell me an error occurred, and I had to start the formatting and Author's Note ALL. OVER. AGAIN.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **What a great gift to give me on the day before my birthday, _dearest_ FanFiction website.**

 **...Enough of my ranting. So, I'm probably not going to give the most in depth replies, and there may be some formatting errors in the chapter. So if you find an error or something, feel free to tell me!**

 **Sorry this chapter was rushed. This one is just kind of boring to me, I guess. If you want a better fight scene, do ask, and you shall receive.**

 **Replies!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: Confusion is one of the greatest weapons in an author's arsenal.**

 **RainyMirror: Congrats on the new account! I hate it when the name I want is taken. But I always get over it... after setting their house on fire. ANYWAY, I look back and see that I was sending a lot of mixed signals as to Link's age. But I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. So whatever. How long 'til the calamity? There are six memories... plus the springs... so that adds up to... I have no idea. Salty friends! YAY!**

 **Catseye: Wait one second. Your heart BROKE?! CALL THE MAINTENANCE AND REPAIR SERVICES! QUICK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "CALL 911?!" I'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT BEFORE! Well, that's good. I still think it's a bit confusing, but I don't know what else to do with it, so it'll just have to stay the way it is. I'll reply about Link's birthday in the second review.**

 **Catseye (2.0): Stupid technology. Always ruins EVERYTHING. Just like my friends... no... dog? Yes, dog. I cannot answer your question about what he meant _..._ but I _can_ confuse you even further! Maybe it's because he made himself forget! Maybe it's because he was brainwashed by the Yiga! Maybe he does remember, but he doesn't want to! And he might not want to tell Zelda because he doesn't want her to celebrate it, because he's too humble! But maybe... MAYBE a POTATO hit him in the FACE. Eh, you'll find out eventually. RIP Link's childhood. Salty Link is obviously the best one. Questions... brewing? In a storm cloud or a cauldron? Or inside of a potato?! Or maybe I'm overthinking it!**

 **Well, there you go. Sorry it took a while! Remember the days when I posted DAILY? I was CRAZY!**

 **Sincerely ("Knowing her, that's probably a lie." -Everyone to have ever met me),**

 **Ari~**


	34. Chapter 33: Mipha's Touch

_**Chapter 33: Mipha's Touch**_

" _Link, are you alright?"_

 _Link yawned and looked up at the princess across from him. "Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"_

" _You look…._ exhausted _," the princess said with a frown._

 _Link ran a hand through his hair. It was matted, and he could only imagine what it looked like to the princess._

" _Well, I've been having the_ strangest _dreams as of late," Link replied slowly._

 _The princess looked intrigued. "Dreams?"_

" _There was one where I was riding a giant-" Link interrupted himself with another yawn. "-bird, and I was circling around a giant island in the sky. Weird, right?"_

" _Weird indeed." The princess tapped her chin. "Could it by any chance be connected to the City in the Sky?"_

 _Link shrugged. "I didn't see any oocca at all."_

" _They could have evolved from those giant birds you speak of," The princess suggested._

 _Link shivered at the thought. "Definitely not. They looked completely different. And this was a_ dream _, Princess. It's more likely to be some sort of figure of my imagination."_

" _Did you ask Fi?" The princess asked._

 _Link snorted. "Yes, but she's been little to no help."_

" _And why is that?"_

 _Link paused, unsure of how to phrase his words. After a moment, he decided to be blunt."She seems quite convinced that these dreams are because I'm some sort of reincarnation of the Hero of Time."_

Link's eyes shot open. _Nuh uh, nope, this is all some sort of joke._

He glared at the Master sword. "Fi, are you playing tricks on me?"

" _I cannot interfere with your dreams, except to wake you from slumber,"_ The sword replied.

"Link?" Asked a tired voice. Link turned his head to see Zelda sitting up on her mat on the opposite side of the diminished fire, rubbing her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Just a weird dream," Link said quickly and quietly. He glanced up at the sky, which was still dark. "Go back to sleep. You'll need your energy when we get to Zora's Domain tomorrow."

Zelda nodded wordlessly and went back to sleep.

Link returned to glaring at the sword. "Then _why_ did I just have a dream that the _Hero Chosen by the Gods_ was going through the _exact_ same situation?" He hissed as quietly as possible.

" _Your past lives are trying to make you accept the truth,"_ Fi replied, as if it was simple.

Link groaned and fell back onto his mat. "Yeah. Sure."

" _I'll have you know that my previous statement has a 96.314% probability of being-"_

"False?" Link interrupted hopefully.

" _Quite the opposite, actually."_

"Oh. _Wonderful_."

" _There is an 86% probability that that was what humans call 'sarcasm.'"_

Link rolled his eyes and stood, stretching his arms. "Is that a mental note to yourself, Fi?" Link asked.

" _I am placing the data in my system for future reference, so it could be titled a 'mental note' if you wish, Master Link."_

* * *

They had ridden from the morning to noon by the time they reached Zora's Domain.

When they reached the domain, they were greeted by two of the Zora, one quite young looking, while the other was dressed in the armor of the Zora guard. Both had dark black scales.

The older Zora bowed deeply. "Greetings, Princess Zelda. Princess Mipha has sent me to-"

"Woah, Link?!" The younger Zora exclaimed. "When did you get so _old_?"

Zelda blinked at the Zora in surprise, before looking towards Link.

Link was smiling slightly. "It's good to see you, too, Bazz."

Zelda chuckled. She had forgotten how slowly Zoras aged. Perhaps Link had come when he had been younger?

The older Zora cleared his throat. "As I was trying to say before my _dear_ son interrupted, Princess Mipha sent me to show you to your rooms. After that, you can meet her up at Ruta."

"Thank you, Seggin." To Zelda's surprise, it was _Link_ who replied.

"You are absolutely welcome, Link," The Zora, Seggin, said with a smile. Seggin leaned towards Link and whispered so quietly that Zelda's ears strained to discern the words. "I would try to avoid Muzu today. He's in one of his… moods."

Link nodded, and Seggin stood back up. "Well then, follow me."

* * *

Seggin led them to Zora Domain's inn. They had made rooms for visitors, with feathery soft beds. They looked quite comfortable, but they were to meet Mipha.

So they went off to Vah Ruta.

* * *

"Princess," Mipha greeted softly. "I had worried that something had happened, as you are later than predicted."

"We took a longer route," Zelda explained as she stepped up the steps. "I apologize that we worried you."

Mipha smiled softly. "There is nothing to be sorry for, so long as both of you are uninjured."

Zelda smirked slightly. _Uh oh._ "Actually," Zelda looked towards Link, before turning back to Mipha. "A certain _someone_ got himself a bit beat up. Would you mind healing him, Mipha?"

Mipha nodded quickly. "Of course!"

"It's only a scratch," Link argued, though he kept his voice emotionless.

"A scratch and a hole in your shoulder," Zelda said with a grin. "Even if they are not in your dominant arm, you should still get them healed. Or else I'll go through with the chopping of the arm."

 _Well I must admit that I'd like to keep my arm, thank you very much._

"Show me the wounds, Link," Mipha said softly.

Link nodded and rolled up his right sleeve. He _had_ wrapped up the wounds! The two princesses had to give him credit for at least _that_ much, right?

Mipha unwrapped the bloodied bandages on his forearm and examined it. "That's quite the scratch you have there, Sir Link. What _is_ it that you were fighting?"

"A few bokoblins," Link replied.

"And three _lynels,_ " Zelda added.

 _You are making it very hard not to hate you, Zelda._

Mipha looked at him with wide eyes. " _Three?_ You handled the one quite well, but _three_?"

"'The one?'" Zelda asked curiously.

"Shortly after he received the Sword that Seals the Darkness, Link visited Zora's Domain," Mipha explained. "At the time, we had been suffering from frequent attacks by the lynel at Shatterback Point. One of the younger Zora had told Link, and he immediately went straight to the mountain."

 _Hey! I could do something to_ help _! I wasn't going to just sit idly by while Zoras got_ killed _!_

"Interesting," Zelda said. "Perhaps I shouldn't let him out of my sight, lest he should go off and wage war against some vicious beast."

"In that case," Link began, "I should warn you that it tends to happen on the _sixth_ day of the week - Simply for future reference, of course."

"Ah," Zelda said, nodding. "Well, would you mind if I looked around the Divine Beast while you are doing that, Mipha?"

"Not at all, Princess," Mipha said softly.

Zelda then walked off, leaving Link alone with Mipha.

 _So… is she going to scold me for being reckless, too?_

"Let's sit down somewhere and get started," Mipha said quietly, leading Link to a doorway.

The doorway led onto the trunk of Ruta, much to Link's absolute _delight_. There most certainly were not butterflies ramming into the sides of his stomach whenever he looked to the side, where there was no railing whatsoever to keep him from slipping and falling off.

Mipha led him to the tip of the trunk, which lifted upwards as they reached it (Most definitely not making his heart drop into his stomach), as if piloting itself. Link knew better, though - that was Mipha's handiwork.

Mipha gestured to the sort if pedestal atop the trunk. "Sit."

Link did so quite quickly, glad to get off of his feet and into a sturdier position with a lesser probability of misstepping, or falling off and dying. He was _not_ afraid of heights. No, absolutely not. Why, whatever are you talking about?

No, he wasn't scared of heights. He was scared of _belly flopping_ into the water _hundreds_ of feet (metres/meters, if you prefer) below.

He felt the soothing warmth of Mipha's healing magic flow over his shoulder.

"I was thinking…" Mipha began softly.

 _A dangerous pastime._ Link thought, remembering how Impa would always reply when someone started a sentence like that. He held back a chuckle.

"This reminds me of the time we first met."

Link smiled at the memory. _I had been so reckless. Somehow even more so than I am now._

"You were just a reckless child..." Mipha said. _Took the words right out of my mouth. Are you sure you aren't a mind reader? Farore knows I need more of_ those _in my life._ "...always getting yourself hurt at every turn." Mipha's gaze was focused on the healing, but Link could tell that her smile reached her golden eyes. "Every time… I would heal you, just as I'm doing right now."

 _It's funny that I'm taller than her now._ Link thought suddenly. _Hah. And she doesn't actually look too different. That's the Zoras' slow aging at work, I suppose._

"I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown up so much faster than I did," Mipha said.

 _I_ know, _right? So_ weird _! Now I'm almost_ positive _that you're a mind reader._

Mipha looked up at him. "I was… I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then."

She finished healing the last scrape on his arm, the blue magic fading. Link stretched it out to test it. "Good as new. Thank you, Mipha," Link said gratefully.

Mipha smiled. "Not a problem, Link." She looked out to the horizon. "So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return… what can we really do?"

Link shook his head. "We just don't seem to know what we'll be up against."

"You read my mind," Mipha laughed. "But no matter how difficult this battle might get… if you - if anyone ever tries to do you harm…" Mipha looked up at him. "Then I will heal you." She averted her eyes. "No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know…

"...That I will always protect you." Mipha folded her hands in her lap. "Once this whole thing is over… maybe things can go back to how they used to be, when we were young… You know…? Maybe we could spend some time together." Mipha looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Link nodded with a small, oblivious smile. "Of course, Mipha."

* * *

 **...All of you can gang up on my lawn and set it on fire. In fact, I have already set said lawn on fire, so it shouldn't be too hard to find it.**

 **ACK! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was... difficult to write. I guess I just wasn't as motivated to write it. I was also VERY busy this week. Wait, it's been OVER a week?! Oh, wait... I counted the one shot as an update... Ohhhhhhh.**

 **What I'm about to say might make you want to burn my lawn even MORE. See, I think I might take a short break from updating over the next couple weeks, what with Christmas, and New Years, and ALL of that good stuff. That isn't to say that I'm not GOING to update. I'm planning on taking this time to write extra chapters, and if I write, let's say, four chapters, I will probably update at least once. Maybe twice, if I write more.**

 **Do you guys want more chapters in Zora's Domain? Because I don't think I can scrape anything more from the cookie dough bowl, here. But I _will_ try if you want more (right now, not later. I might still do later).**

 **So, as I said before, I am VERY sorry! And on this break, I will try to write enough chapters so that YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG in the future! Is that good?**

 ***Phone rings* Hello? Oh, it seems that my lawn is now holding the world record for the world's largest bonfire.**

 **Replies! (Um... Secret review phrase is... uh... Kitten cat, because a certain kitten cat is scratching up my legs, right now.)**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: I know, right? It makes me want to set it on fire. Have you noticed that I'm a bit of a pyromaniac? No? Well, I kind of am? Oh, thank you! I think that I should make it so that she takes longer to age... that way, if I ever wrote a post BoTW story, it would have a bit of an original touch, you know? Well, good luck on them finals (Ugh, tests...)!**

 **RainyMirror: Hah. Talk about trouble with past memories, eh? *Bah dom, chah!* Hah, get it? Because at the beginning of the chapter... eh, never mind. I want to go into detail about the Master Sword, but *chuckles* I don't know how to fit it in. I think that Zelda _could_ ask about it, but I also think she might feel bad for already asking him a lot of questions... if that makes sense. I _want_ to do flashbacks like that! I think the flashbacks also give my story a bit of comedy, because Fi and Link are constantly arguing about it (XD). "Dude, these things are like, _legit_ memories." And Link is all like, "Uh, nope, they aren't, thank you very much." I don't really know how the 10,000 years before Hero would look like. It's harder to do those ones, considering the fact that I don't have any idea what happened back then. But I should probably try, considering that it's the previous hero and whatnot. Actually, I don't have the slightest idea, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'm quite clueless, but with a "eh" idea of where it's going. See? I'm so GOOD at planning plots! (*echo* so good! so good...! so... good...!)**

 **Catseye: Stupid potatoes. They always have to go and ruin things. Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! I think I can get a bit lazy with the story, sometimes, but... eh. And with the monsters... I was kind of just being lazy (See?! Proof!) with the writing there, but something along those lines! I feel like he would be at least a little bit more confident after finding out the guy telling him that he sucked was lying. Thank you, and I'm REALLY sorry that I took so long to update! And I'm also sorry that my updates will be rarer in the next few weeks! Once again, SORRY!**

 **Catseye (2.0): Yes, that was totally on purpose. *Slides to the doc manager* *fixes it* DEFINITELY on purpose! XD**

 **So... I'm going to do a fanfiction recommendation, here. Because, you know, you'll need something to read, what with this not being updated as much. *Screams* KITTEN CAT, what are you doisuhgfabsfhba?!**

 **My cat just attacked my keyboard. Gee, THANKS Kitten Cat. At least she didn't take over it... or DID she?!**

 **Anyway, those recommendations! Uh... TriSpirit is a really good Zelda story! If you haven't read it yet, that'll keep you occupied for a while. There is also The Heart of the Champions, which is a slight AU of the BoTW memories! I think it was JUST completed, but *checks* OH WAIT! *Gasp* There's ANOTHER chapter coming out?! GOOD!**

 **And of course, there are favorites on my profile. And there's also this POLL thing for one shots. If you like one shots, do vote. And if you are a guest, or you have a writing prompt challenge for me (and you honestly could be both of those), do put it in a review or (in the case that you are not a guest) PM me!**

 **So, this is a REALLY long Author's Note. Once again, I apologize! Have a good week, readers!**

 **Sincerely (I really mean it this time. I DO!),**

 **Ari~**


	35. Chapter 34: Half Truths

**I'm not dead (probably)!**

* * *

 _ **Insert the Zelda solve puzzle sound thing**_

 _ **Chapter 34: Half Truths**_

"You should get outside before autumn is upon us. I hear it's going to be much chillier this year."

"...What?" Zelda tilted her head at Impa.

"I _said_ ," Impa repeated, "you should get out and look at the pretty flowers before they're all _dead_."

"What? It's not even the middle of summer, yet!" Zelda exclaimed.

"That was when Sir Link was charged as your appointed knight," Impa pointed out. "It has been quite a while since then."

Zelda hadn't realized how little she had been keeping track of time. She had just returned from Zora's Domain… perhaps a week before. But then she tracked back the weeks she'd spent traveling, and at the castle, and yes, it had been _months_ since Link became her personal knight.

"Hmm…" Zelda hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that means I should visit the Ancient Lab soon…"

"If you'd like," Impa began, "I could escort you tomorrow. Purah has enlightened me on a new project of hers, and I fear for the current condition of the lab."

"That would be wonderful," Zelda said with a smile. "When do you want to leave?"

"Let's say…" Impa looked out the window. "Early tomorrow morning. That way we could get there, stay a few hours, and be back by dusk.

"That sounds perfectly fine with me," Zelda said. "I will have to contact Link to ensure that he is free tomorrow."

"Princess, his _job_ is to follow you around. He's probably bored out of his mind..." Impa paused thoughtfully. "Or he's in the kitchens."

"...That's a fair point, Impa," Zelda said after a moment, chuckling inwardly. "I'll go get him."

"And I'll arrange things with the king," Impa said with a curt nod.

Zelda went to the kitchens, but Link was nowhere to be found. If Zelda was being honest, she had no idea where else he could be.

So, the next place to go was Liari's office. She would most likely have at least some sort of idea… and if not, she could track him by aura.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach, though that wasn't surprising. Zelda knew the whole castle like the back of her hand, including the shortest routes and seldom known passage ways.

Zelda knocked on the door.

Seconds later, she leapt back with a yelp as it was thrown open hurriedly. "I _know_ , Impa, I'm _comin-_ Oh, it's you, Princess."

Liari straightened. "Is there something you need?" The half Sheikah tilted her head.

"I'm trying to find Link," Zelda explained. "Impa offered to escort me to the Ancient Lab tomorrow, but he still has to come with me."

"She did?" Liari asked, more to herself than to Zelda. "That's strange. I thought she was only planning to keep Purah from blowing something up, though Impa probably wanted to keep you busy, as well."

"So… Link?" Zelda asked again.

"Oh, right." Liari waved her hand, beckoning Zelda to enter. "I think he's arguing with his sword - _again_."

Zelda frowned, confused. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Liari asked. "Well, the Master Sword has been bringing up a topic that Link either doesn't agree with, or doesn't want to talk about."

"And what makes you say that?" Zelda asked.

Liari gestured towards the window behind her with her thumb. "Just a hunch."

Zelda walked over to the window and looked down to see an abandoned courtyard, in which a certain blue clad knight was combing a hand through his hair in what seemed to be extreme irritation. She saw him glare at the sword he had stuck in the ground, which glowed back at him.

"Just a hunch," Zelda repeated. "I see. Well, thank you, Liari." Zelda dipped her head slightly, before making her way to the courtyard.

* * *

"...I suppose I'm going insane, then?" She heard around the corner.

She turned and found herself in the courtyard she had seen. It was quite wild and overgrown, full of wild flowers and overgrown grass. The plants where Link was had been cut down in a small circle.

"Link?" Zelda said quietly, so as to not startle the knight.

He turned around, his eyes momentarily wide before his expression went blank. "Princess," He greeted.

"I thought we agreed that you aren't to call me that when we're alone," Zelda said.

"And I thought that we've been over this _many_ times," Link replied.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "So…" Zelda continued, glancing from the sword to Link. "Is there something going on here?"

"No," Was Link's immediate reply.

The sword glowed in response with a chime. Link was completely blank faced… except for one of his hands, which was clenched into a tight fist.

Zelda sighed. "Obviously that's a lie." Zelda looked to the sword. "I know you can… _hear_ it. Liari confirmed that for me. So what is it that it's saying that's bothering you?"

Link lowered his head, as if in defeat. He then looked up at her suddenly with fierce eyes. "You can't tell _anyone_ \- _especially_ not Purah, or Liari, or... absolutely _anyone_ \- what I'm about to tell you."

Zelda nodded, surprised by Link's seriousness. "And what would that be?"

"I've been having... the _strangest_ dreams as of late…" He winced slightly at those words, for reasons Zelda couldn't fathom.

He then turned to look at the sword. He was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to phrase his words.

"Fi - the sword - thinks that the dreams are because I am some sort of reincarnation of the previous heroes… that they're all the same person. I doubt it, but now she's putting up even _more_ valid points…"

Zelda waited for Link to continue, but he didn't. "...So you aren't sure what to believe anymore?" Zelda didn't think it was possible, either, but it _was_ the Master Sword that said so…

Link nodded as the sword chimed.

Link sighed. "Don't drag the princess into this, too."

The sword chimed again.

"It's a _figure_ of _speech_ ," Link explained.

Zelda walked towards the sword. "I'll have to research to see if what the sword says is true. As royalty, I _do_ have access to the diaries and journals of previous royals, as well as some of the heroes'. I'm sure it would be written about somewhere…"

"I doubt it, Princess," Link said quietly. "Though-" His sentence ended abruptly.

"Link?" Zelda walked over to her knight, waving her hand in front of his eyes. His stare was suddenly blank, his eyes hazy, as if his mind had suddenly been warped somewhere far away.

Zelda waved her hand hesitantly in front of Link's face. "Are you alright?"

Link blinked. His eyes were normal, now. Some emotion made its way onto his face, but it quickly vanished before Zelda could determine what it was. He looked at her with the slightest confusion.

"Are you alright?" Zelda repeated.

"No. Someone _has_ to be playing mind tricks on me," Link muttered.

"What just happened, then?" Zelda asked.

Link opened his mouth to speak, before closing it and shaking his head. "It… it isn't important, Princess. Was there anything else you were wanting?"

That's when Zelda _finally_ remembered. "Impa has suggested to go to the Ancient Lab tomorrow, before it gets too cold. It would also be nice to see and study some of the remaining plants and such before they wilt."

"And Impa is planning on going to prevent Purah from blowing something up," Link stated plainly, nodding.

Zelda looked at him for a moment, before laughing. "Most likely. She _did_ mention fearing for the condition of the lab. However did you know?"

"Impa and Purah practically _raised_ me." Link pointed out. "I know what they are like, thank you."

"That is a fair point, Link." Zelda smiled.

* * *

 **Edit (One day after I wrote this here Author's Note): Merry Christmas/Christmas Eve/Hanaka/Whatever holiday you celebrate/day if you don't celebrate holidays! I may have written the rest of this note a day ago, but that isn't important. I wish I could give you all a thousand dollars for Christmas, but I certainly am not that rich, so I guess words will have to do. I hope you all have a good holiday/day! CONTINUE TO THE WEIRD(ER) STUFF!**

 **I don't know when this is getting published. I might just do it today because I'm bored, but I don't know. Maybe when I finish the next chapter?**

 **I have no idea how this is possible, but someone managed to set the rocky part of my lawn on fire. By rocky, I mean that it is literally - nah, that word is overused. It's _legit_ nothing but rocks. What IS this _witchcraft_?**

 **So... Have I been writing as much as I have wanted to so far? No. I got addicted to the new "Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee" Pokemon game. And I've been playing Smash Bros Ultimate. _And_ I've been replaying BoTW. What can I say? I have a minor obsession. But I will never be more obsessed with anything than I am with writing. So DON'T WORRY!**

 **What else was I going to say? Huh. I _legit_ don't remember. But that's okay. It's legit, man.**

 **Rrreeepppllliiieeezzz (Secretreviewphrase = Legit (Because I felt like it))**

 **poplasia: Hey, it keeps it nice and warm in the cold winter months! Scorched out of existence? GOOD! No one likes lawns, anyway! NO. ONE. Breaks? Nah. ARI WAITS FOR NO ONE! NOT EVEN ARI! ...WHY AM I SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON?! Fi is great. Love Fi. She's a very good doggo! Hahahaaaa... get it? Yeah, I don't get it, either. More detail? Well, if I plan on rewriting this story (I might), then I will certainly do so. If I keep the chapters even close to the same. But that's not important. Yup, Twilight Doggo. Haha, get it? Cuz Twilight Link is a _wolf?_...I'm being really stupid again, aren't I? I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for the wonderful motivation juice!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: It says that you reviewed on chapter 35... but I haven't PUBLISHED chapter 35 yet... ... ... what? ANYWAY... yeah. I might not be the biggest Mipha x Link shipper, but I love her personality. She's fierce, like the cat clawing my legs, but only when she needs to be. Then she's kind and understanding, and it's just... yeah. I wish she hadn't died (;-;). ONTO HAPPIER THINGS! Haha! YES, Fi is simply PRICELESS. Love her. I feel like people missed a good opportunity in their pre-BoTW fictions.**

 **MeaninglessMayhem (Smash Ultimate announcer: "2.0!"): Haha... yeah... I changed it. I made him left handed, because it doesn't make SENSE. All the other Links are lefties! Well, excluding Skyward Sword, but he was right handed because of the Wii remote stuff. _Sooooo_... yup. I've confused a lot of people with my strange logic. XD  
**

 **Catseye: No I'm not. I am very much dead. Here, I'll prove it! *Stabs leg* See? No blood! Oh wait... hah, this is one of those plastic trick knives... Hah. Hah. Whatever. Please don't spare my yard. It needs to be set on fire. I moved on from Zora's Domain, but I have some "maybe plans" for Mipha appearances. I did not plan this story very much (XD), so I'm just sort of writing as I go. I might have to rewrite it when it's finished. THAT WAS COMPLETELY ON PURPOSE! I WAS TESTING YOU! OBVIOUSLY! Hah, Link is _such_ a liar. I think he's just doing it to mess with Zelda (XD). But hey, whatever floats your boat. Maybe that _does_ have something to do with it. I hope I didn't change his character _too_ much. But if you liked it, then GOOD. OBVIOUSLY I did it PERFECTLY. Maybe. Probably. That's kind of contradictory, but whatever! Ah, my cat. She is a wonderful Kitten Cat. Most of the time. Most of the time being when she isn't clawing up my legs or sleeping on my face. I hope you enjoy your Christmas, as well!**

 **S** **o, to those of you that celebrate Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, TOO! I HOPE YOU HAVE LOTS OF EXPLOSIONS!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Most sincerely,**

 **Ari**


	36. I done gone oofed

**Um... hi guys. I kind of want to start this story over and rewrite it, because I've screwed up so much. However, if you'd like me to finish this first, I can try! Just know that I won't be as... motivated. Do tell me what I should do! Rewrite, make it better, or continue? PM me or place it in a review on this "chapter."**

 **I offer my most sincere apologies for the inconvenience!**

 **Sincerely (I mean it this time),**

 **Ari**


	37. Plz Help Me

**IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I have finished the prologue of the rewrite (Yes, I decided to do it), but I... uh... I can't figure out where I want to start in chapter one. I could start in the same place as this one, but I just DON'T KNOW! HELP ME! You guys are better at plots than I am! PM it, write it in a review, just PLEASE give me ideas! XD  
**

 **Sincerely (Plz help me),**

 **Ari**


End file.
